


Ты здесь

by KageTsuki_Team, omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageTsuki_Team/pseuds/KageTsuki_Team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Когда они проиграли команде Сейджо, Цукишима взглянул на Кагеяму другими глазами. И с тех пор не мог перестать смотреть.





	Ты здесь

**Author's Note:**

> много рефлексии, Цукишима-центрик, расхождения с каноном по мелочи, а еще вы узнаете пару цитат.

Когда Цукишима думал о волейболе, первым в голову всегда приходил Акитеру. Как будто вступал в действие некий условный рефлекс, прочно закрепленный годами неприкрытого восхищения. 

Именно Акитеру научил его обращаться с мячом. Именно Акитеру растолковал ему правила. Именно Акитеру до позднего вечера играл с ним на заднем дворе их дома, пока мама с тихим покашливанием не отодвигала стеклянные двери, напоминая, что пора расходиться по комнатам. Это вслед за Акитеру Цукишима пошел в волейбольный клуб. Они были похожи — насколько похожими могут быть братья, которых разделяет шесть лет, но в то время Цукишиме хотелось усилить это сходство, приблизить его к максимально возможному значению. 

Став старше, он избавился от этого чувства, что собиралось в волнующий ком где-то у солнечного сплетения, но от надоедливого, невытравимого, казалось, рефлекса — так и не сумел. 

Цукишима ополоснул лицо, хорошенько протер его бумажным полотенцем, прежде чем снова надеть очки, но перед глазами все так же плыло. Внизу зеркало было испачкано высохшими брызгами воды — это он почему-то рассмотрел очень четко. 

Возвращаться к остальным, в предвечернюю июньскую духоту, не хотелось. 

Взглянув исподлобья на собственное отражение, Цукишима раздраженно цыкнул и слегка тряхнул головой. Именно сейчас он так некстати снова вспомнил о брате. Теперь, когда тот уже не жил в родительском доме, а лишь приезжал изредка, по возможности, Цукишиме очень легко было делать вид, что он обо всем забыл. Внутри него будто бы щелкал этот невидимый, но при этом невероятно точный счетчик дней без происшествий. «Дни без происшествий» — это когда Цукишиме удавалось не вспоминать, что у него вообще есть брат. Но вспоминал Цукишима о нем гораздо чаще, чем ему бы хотелось. И вот почему: всё, что только было в волейболе, а прежде всего — поражение, всё это вело его к Акитеру.

Сегодня они проиграли. Его счетчик уже щелкал как ни в чем не бывало, начиная заново, с нуля.

Жалкое победное шествие завершилось, едва успев начаться. Как только они сядут в автобус, поражение станет еще осязаемее. Они не вернутся сюда ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни в любой другой день. Что Цукишима чувствовал по этому поводу, он и сам до конца пока не разобрался. Смешно подумать даже: столько шума из-за национальных — и вот, вылет в одной восьмой отборочных. Хороши несбывшиеся чемпионы. Цукишима непременно упомянет об этом перед Хинатой и Кагеямой, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как они наперебой начнут орать, у Хинаты покраснеют кончики ушей, а Кагеяма забавно насупится. Просто не сейчас. Не в этот раз. 

Когда мяч приземлился на их стороне площадки, Цукишима не вздрогнул, не отвел глаз, даже не моргнул. Он стоял в зоне для запасных, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что стало больно, — но ощутил это далеко не сразу. В любой другой момент он попытался бы избежать этой боли, естественным образом реагируя на сигнал мозга, но в этот раз все ощущения будто проходили сквозь защитный слой из воздушно-пузырчатой пленки. Будто Цукишиме не принадлежала ни боль, ни пальцы, которые она сковала. 

Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать. Но слова не выходили, так и болтались внутри — ни произнести, ни забрать обратно. Может, это было нечто вроде: «Все-таки проиграли». Или: «Ну, само собой». Не то, о чем следовало говорить вслух. Она и к лучшему — эта его временная неспособность выдавить из себя ни звука, что парализовала горло, будто бы предупреждая: молчи.

Потом на смену боли пришло облегчение: все же Цукишима оказался прав. Всегда найдется кто-то сильнее — в это он верил, подавая заявление на вступление в клуб, играя во внутрикомандном матче три на три, выходя на первую отборочную игру. Ничего не изменилось, даже когда они вышли на разминку перед матчем с Сейджо. Цукишима пробил атаку с положенного ему паса, как обычно, не слишком сильно и не слишком слабо. Достаточно, чтобы не цеплялись. Когда он проходил под сеткой, Кагеяма кивнул ему так же, как и остальным. И даже в тот момент внутри него неотключаемым фоновым процессом жило это убеждение: проигрыш — это то, что случается с такими, как они, рано или поздно. Цукишима всегда думал об этом, как об относительной истине. Теперь она стала абсолютной — знание, в котором не принято сомневаться.

Когда раздался финальный свисток, Цукишима застыл с приоткрытым, будто бы от удивления, ртом. Но удивительным было вовсе не поражение, нет. Скорее, то, насколько ощущение от него напомнило ему о моменте, когда он стоял на трибунах, уставившись на своего брата и, несмотря на расстояние и не лучшее зрение, все понял по его лицу — лицу лжеца, которого поймали с поличным. На мгновение Цукишиме показалось: вот он снова стоит на тех трибунах, слепой восторженный ребенок, что наконец прозрел. Потом мгновение ушло, как и не бывало. Цукишима моргнул — и перед ним вновь сетка, бело-бирюзовая форма победителей и его разбитая команда. Бесцветный голос Сугавары-сана рассеял тишину.

«Идем», — сказал он и первым сделал шаг. 

Идем. Вот и все. Вот так просто.

Кто знает, было ли так тихо в зале на самом деле или безмолвие звенело лишь в воображении Цукишимы. Сугавара-сан не обернулся к другим запасным, только опустил голову, не позволяя никому увидеть свои глаза. Кагеяма, нырнувший было за последним мячом вместе с Нишиноей-саном и Савамурой-саном, так и скрючился на полу, словно ему было физически больно. Остальные поднялись почти сразу, а Кагеяма все так же вдавливал костяшки пальцев в паркет, совершенно позабыв о том, что руки — это его оружие, которое он всегда берег. Даже когда Ямагучи осторожно коснулся его плеча — «идем, Цукки», — Цукишима стоял и смотрел на Кагеяму, которого точно так же пытались притащить к линии для построения, который будто и не видел больше ничего вокруг. Быть может, сейчас они с ним стали похожи, как никогда еще не бывали до этого момента. Быть может, и Кагеяма сейчас не чувствовал ни боли, ни собственных рук. 

С того самого дня, когда Цукишима увидел брата на трибунах вместо площадки, ничто больше не могло его по-настоящему ранить, ничто не задевало достаточно, чтобы заставить почувствовать что-нибудь сильнее легкого разочарования или раздражения. И все же этот мяч, его оглушительный стук и последовавшая тишина, Кагеяма на коленях с опущенной головой, униженный и побежденный, разбередили что-то внутри. Цукишима не сразу подобрал нужное слово. Это он-то — один из лучших в классе в современном японском — сходу не нашелся с правильным определением. 

Отвратительно. 

Но отвратительней было другое — досада. Досада — вот что испытывал он, когда Сейджо взяли свое тридцать третье очко в третьем сете, а сам Цукишима в этот момент находился среди игроков запаса. Досада — за то, что, даже будь он на поле, ничего не сделал бы. Не сумел бы или не захотел, не так уж важно, исход бы все равно не изменился. Это всего лишь клуб, в конце концов. К чему такая драма?

— Это ничего не значит, — сказал он, уставившись на свое отражение, словно пытался его в чем-то убедить. Словно в комнате на самом деле находилось два разных человека, которые не могли прийти к соглашению. Потом он фыркнул про себя: какими несусветными глупостями ты занимаешься, Кей, — и отвернулся от зеркала. Уборная неожиданно показалась ему гораздо меньше, чем выглядела в отражении. Маленькие, аккуратно уложенные квадраты кафеля топорщились, будто плохо проглаженная ткань. Перегородка, что отделяла умывальники от туалетов, располагалась ближе к стене, чем прежде, неумолимо сужая доступное пространство. Цукишима почти сердито рванул на себя дверь, и, едва переступив порог, наткнулся взглядом на Ямагучи. Замер на месте от неожиданности. Неясная злость не испарилась, но тихо, почти незаметно отошла на второй план. Дверь Цукишима закрыл куда аккуратнее, чем собирался.

Ямагучи стоял, подпирая спиной стену. Очевидно, ждал. Глаза у него были задумчивые — похожий взгляд Цукишима видел у семпаев, — и выдавали, что мысленно он был не здесь, не в коридоре под дверью уборной, а на площадке, за линией подачи, подбрасывал в воздух мяч, чтобы все сделать правильно, и раз за разом не преуспевал. Слабо, почти вымученно, Ямагучи улыбнулся Цукишиме, будто оправдываясь в этом ожидании, о котором его никто не просил, и, может, в чем-то еще. 

— Все уже ждут, Цукки. — Ямагучи кивнул в сторону выхода. Зеленый человечек с внутренней подсветкой советовал, в каком направлении бежать. Кроме них с Ямагучи, вокруг никого не было. Все партии на сегодня сыграны, и большой муравейник, в который превращался спорткомплекс в дни матчей, понемногу опустел. 

Все уже ждут, стало быть. Да вот только Ямагучи все равно не вошел в уборную, чтобы поторопить Цукишиму, а так и остался стоять под дверью, дожидаясь, когда же тот покажется сам. Цукишима даже слегка закатил глаза от такой обходительности.

— Ну, тогда идем, — дернул плечом он и двинулся первым, не обращая внимания на Ямагучи, который не сразу с ним поравнялся. Он подумал вдруг о том, что придет сегодня домой, и его встретит мать с вопросом: «Как прошла игра?». С тех пор, как Акитеру уехал, она взяла на себя эту заботу — спрашивать, как прошла игра, как прошла тренировка, как поживает команда, и каждый раз получать равнодушный ответ или какой-нибудь едва заметный жест, который ни о чем не говорил. В этот раз, казалось Цукишиме, ответить равнодушно он не сможет, даже если попытается. Вот что ему стоило бы сделать перед зеркалом, вместо того, чтобы пялиться на себя невидящими глазами. Потренировался бы, как сказать: «Проиграли», и не измениться в лице, словно последний дурак. До чего же раздражала эта дикая сумятица из ощущений, что взялась невесть откуда. Цукишима так отвык от подобного, что готов был на все, лишь бы от нее избавиться. 

— Цукки?

Ямагучи смотрел на него, видимо, что-то заметив. Цукишима уже давно научился различать оттенки в его бесконечно надоедливых «Цукки». Сейчас Ямагучи, слишком проницательный, когда не следовало, хотел знать, все ли в порядке. Тебе ли об этом спрашивать, едва не огрызнулся Цукишима, но все-таки смолчал. То, что он понимал невысказанный вопрос, еще не значило, что на него стоило реагировать. 

— Забей, — отмахнулся он, и Ямагучи, судя по выражению лица, пусть и слегка недовольному, тоже отлично все понял.

Команда собралась на парковке. Они больше не избегали друг на друга смотреть, как было сразу после игры, когда растяжку выполняли в гробовом молчании. Цукишима тогда механически повторял привычные движения, больше заинтересованный в наблюдении за другими исподтишка. Хотя вряд ли кто-то из них заметил бы его внимание. У капитана взгляд был отсутствующий, он, похоже, просто выбрал одну точку и сосредоточился на ней. Нишиноя-сан делал растяжку с таким остервенением, что пару раз едва не задел Цукишиму локтем. У Хинаты к форме прицепилась травинка, словно тот успел уже зачем-то вываляться в траве, а Кагеяма рядом с ним крепко сжимал челюсти, отчего его лицо казалось еще более угрюмым. Волосы у него взмокли так сильно, что казалось: он сунул голову под проточную воду, да так и не вытер ее потом полотенцем.

Сейчас Кагеяма держался позади семпаев. На его лице больше не было того разбитого выражения, которое Цукишима видел в зале во время поклона соперникам и болельщикам. Не было и угрюмости, что так никуда и не делась, пока они, вернувшись на трибуны к концу первого сета, смотрели четвертьфинал. Выражение лица Кагеямы превратилось во что-то иное, мрачное, но решительное, как слабость иногда, при удачно сложившихся обстоятельствах, адаптируется и превращается в силу. 

Следовало признаться себе: на того Кагеяму, что отчаянно прижимал кулаки и влажный лоб к полу, смотреть было волнующе приятно, но в то же время неправильно, почти больно, как если бы сам Цукишима был на его месте и смотрел на себя со стороны. Королевское унижение, королевское поражение — замечательное зрелище, Цукишима всегда считал, что ни за что не устанет на это смотреть, но сегодня оно оказалось омраченным. Может, дело в том, что поражение было общим для них обоих, и мало что в жизни Цукишима ненавидел больше, чем проигрывать. Неважно, где он находился в этот момент, на площадке или на скамейке, или топтался на месте от нетерпения в зоне для запасных, ожидая или опасаясь своего выхода. Поражение принадлежало и ему тоже, легло на него всей тяжестью, пригвоздило к земле, как пригвоздило и Кагеяму. Цукишима сумел удержать видимость безразличия, по крайней мере, так ему нравилось думать, — вот и вся разница между ними.

Вместо традиционного разбора полетов тренер пообещал всем обед за свой счет. Чтобы набраться сил, чтобы восстановить истраченное — так он сказал. На самом деле все наверняка понимали, что обед — это всего лишь до невозможности подслащенная пилюля. Да и разбор полетов, конечно, последует. Кто их спустит с крючка вот так просто? Тренер включит запись, которую каждый из них вряд ли захочет увидеть. Но они все равно будут смотреть, неотрывно, до самого конца. Потом, возможно, посмотрят еще раз. Будут видеть болезненно отчетливо, что сделали не так, что могли бы сделать иначе.

Их усадили за длинный, щедро накрытый стол. Немного потолкавшись, все нашли свое место. Небольшой ресторанчик, в который они набились толпой, наверняка переживал тяготы посерьезней, чем не самый многочисленный волейбольный клуб, но все равно казалось, что они заняли собой все место. Хозяйка, приняв заказ, осторожно выскользнула наружу на мгновение. Сменила деревянную дощечку на «закрыто», понял Цукишима. 

Ему не нравились такие тесные сборища, когда все сидят локтем к локтю, почти что кожа к коже. Все время думай, как бы кого не задеть, кипятись молча, когда кто-то задевает тебя. Слева от него сел Ямагучи, и Цукишиму такое соседство вполне устроило. Он даже придвинулся к нему чуть ближе, совершенно не готовый делить свое личное пространство с Нишиноей-саном, который, несмотря на небольшой рост и компактное телосложение, умудрялся быть везде. Хотя теперь в его движениях не было и половины той энергичности, что и всегда, как будто вся она ушла на растяжку и последний просмотр матча. 

Наблюдая за Нишиноей-саном, Цукишима заметил: тренер и Такеда-сенсей переглядывались между собой, будто выжидали момент, когда можно будет нарушить молчание. Тренер наверняка попытается найти слова, чтобы утешить их или поднять боевой дух. У него в проигрышах, как слышал Цукишима, немалый опыт. Такеда-сенсей же по обыкновению улыбнется доброжелательно и скажет что-то такое, чего никто из них сейчас не хочет слышать.

— Бег, прыжки, всё, в общем, что вы делаете в игре, — наконец заговорил тренер, — все это создает нагрузку для ваших мышц. Им нужно восстановиться. Поэтому ешьте, — он взмахнул рукой, будто давая разрешение. — И восстанавливайтесь.

Если раньше его слова вызвали бы воодушевление и бурные возгласы, то в этот раз, не без удивления отметил Цукишима, все отреагировали примерно так же, как отреагировал бы он сам. Сидевшие напротив Цукишимы третьегодки уставились на свои порции, но приступать к еде не торопились, будто до последнего не верили, что это все для них. Пробормотав себе под нос «приятного аппетита», Цукишима осторожно взялся за палочки и раскрепил их с глухим щелчком. 

За столом царила непривычная тишина, только время от времени слышен был стук приборов о посуду. Даже Нишиноя-сан и Танака-сан не проронили ни слова после того, как вслед за остальными пожелали всем и себе приятного аппетита. Цукишима часто говорил им заткнуться или не орать, но теперь, когда это наконец произошло, вдруг почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он не сомневался, что стоит громким разговорам возобновиться, как он тут же пожелает, чтобы все вернулось к тишине, но сейчас ему странным образом их не хватало. 

Кагеяма сидел между Ямагучи и Хинатой, такой же непривычно тихий и задумчивый, как и все остальные. Иногда он подавался вперед, чтобы взять что-то со стола, одновременно с Цукишимой, и тогда тот видел мельком его профиль. Или, бывало, Кагеяма откидывался назад, выпадая на мгновение из стройного ряда сидящих, и Цукишима, скосив глаза, разглядывал его и будто бы ждал чего-то, а чего именно — и сам не знал. 

Цукишима так и не сумел определить, кто заплакал первым. Вполне вероятно, что Хината — с него бы сталось. А может, все произошло в одно мгновение, и вот так чудн _о_ совпало, всякая ведь бывает командная работа. Просто в какой-то момент Цукишима поднял голову, осмотрелся и увидел — все, все они едят и давятся слезами, и всхлипывать стараются как можно тише. На кого ни глянь, у всех покраснели носы и уголки глаз, а слезы струились непрерывным потоком, капая с подбородка на стол, по тарелкам, по рукам. Не такая уж сладкая получилась пилюля, подумалось Цукишиме, пока он на автомате продолжал жевать карааге, опустив взгляд обратно в тарелку. 

Что до него, то он и не рассчитывал, что у него вдруг защиплет в носу или сдавит горло. Слезы не выходили — и правильно, оплакивать тут было нечего. Цукишима не заплакал бы, даже окажись он сейчас запертым на сто замков в своей комнате, даже будь он абсолютно уверен, что никто этого не увидит. 

Он снова украдкой взглянул на Кагеяму. С того момента, как прозвучал финальный свисток, Цукишима продолжал на него смотреть. Так само собой получалось. Когда он закрывал глаза, не проходило и пары секунд, чтобы он не открыл их снова и не покосился в сторону, где сидел Кагеяма. 

Что он хотел увидеть, если сегодня и без того видел достаточно? Видел Короля проигравшего и Короля, что поднялся после поражения. Видел его молчаливым и по-настоящему расстроенным. Кажется, даже во время последней игры Китагавы Дайичи Цукишима не видел его таким. Тогда на площадке Кагеямой владели гнев и злость. Оказавшись на скамейке, вынужденный смотреть, как его вовсе не товарищи по команде сливают игру, он тоже скорее злился, чем досадовал.

«Досадовал».

Цукишима поморщился. До чего неприятным ему стало это слово после того, как он применил его к себе. Напоминало случайно раскушенный во рту перец, что щипал язык и нёбо. Цукишима потянулся к стакану с водой, будто и правда обжегся этой досадой, своей и чужой.

Кагеяма тоже плакал. Цукишима, кажется, пялился на него уже в открытую, потому что не знал человека горделивее, чем Кагеяма, и уж тем более не думал, что тот вот так легко покажет свои слезы другим. Но Кагеяма, совершенно никого не стесняясь, шмыгал носом и тщетно тер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. 

Пока его не поймали на горячем, Цукишима снова уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку с рисом, которая все никак не желала опустошаться, словно кто-то невидимый стоял за его спиной и подкладывал добавку всякий раз, когда Цукишима отвлекался от еды. 

Они просидели в ресторанчике до позднего вечера, пока со стола не исчезли все принесенные блюда. Когда схлынул водопад слез, начались первые разговоры вполголоса, а под конец Танака-сан и Нишиноя-сан уже перекрикивали друг друга. Правда, очень быстро замолчали, заметив тяжелый взгляд капитана. Никто больше не касался темы матча вслух, но Цукишима готов был на что угодно поспорить: ни у кого она не шла из головы. 

Дома Цукишима отказался от ужина. В ответ на вопрос матери об игре сообщил новость с невозмутимым, как ему казалось, лицом. «Вот как», — задумчиво произнесла она, опустив плечи, и все же невесомо коснулась пальцами его макушки. Цукишима давно уже уклонялся от любых жестов, что говорили о какой-либо привязанности, уходил от объятий, похлопываний по плечам и попыток «дать пять», когда мог (а с вступлением в команду таких возможностей значительно поубавилось), но матери никогда не избегал. 

Вместо того чтобы отправиться спать, Цукишима вышел на задний двор. Старая игровая площадка совсем не изменилась с тех пор, как он был в начальной школе. День за днем она оставалась такой же, как и раньше. Это Цукишима изменился, вырос, больше не испытывал трудностей с тем, чтобы забросить мяч в корзину. Среднюю школу он закончил с твердым намерением вступить в баскетбольный клуб. Он знал правила и даже пару раз, пусть и с большой неохотой, поучаствовал в уличных играх вместе с Акитеру, чьи интересы не ограничивались одним лишь волейболом, хоть душа и лежала именно к нему. Цукишима стал бы желанным участником благодаря росту, возможно, даже попал бы в основу, не особенно при этом напрягаясь. Сколько раз он думал об этом, в одиночестве сидя на заднем дворе, а все же на следующий день после вступительной церемонии пошел вместе с Ямагучи подавать заявку в волейбольную команду, как будто и не было до этого никаких сомнений.

«Цукишима Кей, 188 сантиметров, класс 1-4, центральный блокирующий. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне».

Ну разве не дурак?

***

Солнечные и ясные погожие дни испортила сначала душная влага, пропитавшая воздух, от чего становилось трудно дышать, а затем и зарядившие на несколько дней дожди, духота от которых, впрочем, никуда не делась.

На следующий день после их игры с Сейджо тренер Укай отменил тренировки на ближайшее время, чтобы все успели как следует отдохнуть, и в итоге каждый был предоставлен сам себе. Ямагучи слонялся по классу без настроения, в обеденную перемену молча жевал свою еду, не глядя Цукишиме в глаза. Когда он все же заговаривал, голос у него был такой убитый, что Цукишима не находил в себе яда, чтобы как-то это комментировать.

Наверное, со стороны казалось, что сам он ничем не лучше Ямагучи. Если он и раньше не особенно охотно разговаривал с другими, то теперь за весь день мог не проронить и слова, за исключением случаев, когда его спрашивали на занятиях. На переменах он надевал наушники и включал музыку, при этом выключая весь внешний мир. Под бит ему всегда легче думалось и дышалось. Глядя в окно, что выходило во внутренний двор школы, Цукишима иногда прокручивал в голове ту игру. Сначала злился на себя за это. Как будто нечем ему больше заняться. Как будто не о чем беспокоиться. Как будто можно что-то изменить. Но мысли возвращались к ней раз за разом, как маленькие упрямые бумеранги, и, в конце концов, Цукишима сдался и перестал себя корить. 

Однажды в тени двора мелькнул знакомый силуэт. В этом не было ничего странного, там постоянно бродил кто-то из учеников, потому что рядом за углом находился автомат с напитками. Но Цукишима так всполошился, можно подумать, ждал появления этого силуэта. 

Это Кагеяма вышел что-нибудь себе купить. Раньше Цукишима частенько видел его возле этого автомата на переменах: глянешь в окно — а он там, хмуро завис над выбором напитка. В последнее время, правда, Кагеяма не приходил. Цукишима заметил, но не то чтобы его это очень волновало.

Быстро окинув взглядом класс, Цукишима убедился, что никто не обращает на него внимания, и подошел к открытому окну. Из его нынешнего положения автомат хорошо просматривался. Кагеяма замер перед ним, спрятав руки в карманы брюк. Из классного помещения не разглядеть было его лица, но Цукишима знал о Кагеяме достаточно, чтобы дополнить картину. Наверняка у него были сведенные от напряжения брови, а между ними угрюмая складка, сообщавшая, что выбор обеденного молока — это вам не шутки. Цукишима почти развеселился, представляя себе это мрачное лицо с губами, сжатыми в тонкую линию, и, как могло бы показаться, ненавидящим взглядом, от которого расплакался бы любой ребенок, а Хината точно перепугался бы до чертиков и попятился к противоположной стене быстрее, чем Кагеяма успел бы моргнуть. 

Раньше, сколько бы Цукишима на него ни натыкался, в коридорах, во дворе или по дороге на тренировку, Кагеяма всегда был вместе с Хинатой. Столько крика о том, как они друг друга не выносили, но и быть порознь почему-то не торопились. До этого момента. Необязательно уметь читать мысли, чтобы догадаться: что-то случилось. Не сегодня, так вчера, не вчера — так после игры. 

Со всеми случилось, не только с Хинатой и Кагеямой, не только с Ямагучи, у которого даже взгляд потускнел. Во время перерыва от клуба они не виделись с товарищами по команде на тренировках, но все-таки продолжали ходить по одним коридорам, подниматься и спускаться по тем же лестницам, проводить значительную часть своего дня под одной крышей. 

Всякий раз, когда Цукишима встречал кого-то из семпаев, он учтиво кивал им, здоровался и шел дальше, про себя отмечая, насколько потерянными они выглядели поначалу. Все они разбрелись по школе кто куда, и куда ни ткнись — везде они со своей болью. Они приветствовали его в ответ, хлопали по плечу или по спине в попытке приободрить, прекрасно зная, что он терпеть этого не мог. Цукишима хотел сказать им, что не нуждается в ободрении, что у него все замечательно, лучше просто не бывает, но отчего-то не говорил. Все собирался и каждый раз пасовал.

Он избегал называть это «трусостью». Находил с десяток других слов, которые могли бы замаскировать смысл. Трус как он есть.

Чтобы не задумываться о себе, Цукишима предпочитал переключаться на Кагеяму. Их классы были на одном этаже, так что иногда они пересекались в коридоре. По утрам Кагеяма бурчал себе под нос неразличимое приветствие, но глаза упрямо не прятал, а Цукишима, так же упрямо глядя на него, издевательски тянул в ответ: «Доброе утро, Король», даже если у него самого оно оказывалось отнюдь не добрым. Кагеяма же неизменно взвивался со своим «Не называй меня так!». Они невзлюбили друг друга с самого начала, и легче всего было бы, встретившись в коридоре, просто сделать вид, что они не знакомы, но Кагеяма всегда заговаривал первым, точно позволяя Цукишиме желать ему доброго утра не самым доброжелательным тоном, а Цукишима никогда его не игнорировал. Кагеяма, по обыкновению, огрызался в ответ на «Короля», после чего выглядел уже несколько оживленнее, чем до этого.

Не успел Цукишима соскучиться, как в его жизнь вернулись ежедневные тренировки. Впрочем, ни на секунду он не разрешал себе о них забыть. Так легко было бы позволить себе поспать утром подольше, ведь в то непродолжительное время отдыха, что предоставил им тренер, ему больше не нужно было в спортзал к семи утра, но Цукишима все равно не стал менять распорядок дня. К чему это, если все еще вернется на круги своя? 

Еще легче было бы возвращаться домой сразу после занятий, а не затемно, как он привык, но и здесь Цукишима нашел выход. Вместо клуба он начал задерживаться в библиотеке, тем более что время было подходящим: тесты уже на носу, нагрянут меньше чем через месяц, и можно потратить время на подготовку, а не на волейбол, который ему даже не нравился. Не сказать, чтобы учеба приводила его в такой уж восторг, но, по крайней мере, польза от нее, в отличие от волейбола, была очевидной.

Команда приступила к тренировкам с новоприобретенным энтузиазмом, которого Цукишима в себе не чувствовал. Они просто сбрелись в спортзал в один день, в одно время, не сговариваясь. Не впервые с ними такое бывало: например, тогда, в ресторане, когда прорвало всех одновременно, и слезы хлынули из глаз, и никто совершенно этого не стыдился ни в тот момент, ни после. Один Цукишима остался невозмутимым, а в этот раз и он поддался необъяснимому притяжению: не успел опомниться, а ноги сами принесли его в спортзал. Ямагучи, который до этого убежал якобы по делам, так хитро смотрел на него, что Цукишиме невольно захотелось сказать ему заткнуться, да вот только глупо было затыкать того, кто вообще ничего не говорил.

Цукишима переоделся, размялся очень тщательно, гораздо тщательней обычного, словно ему нужна была эта иллюзия, заставлявшая поверить, что он вправду мог каким-то образом оттянуть момент вступления в игру. Не мог. 

Сил у него, казалось, стало больше, чем когда-либо, и он чувствовал, что они буквально требовали выхода. Откуда только взялись? Не обед же от тренера всему виной? 

Тренер привычно перемешал составы, сообщил: «Играть будете до упаду». Подумав немного, улыбнулся и добавил: «И не спорить». Цукишима не знал, зачем тот решил в последний момент это сказать. Как будто кто-то здесь захотел бы спорить. Ну, разве что сам Цукишима. Но он не настолько глуп, чтобы возражать своей повернутой на волейболе команде.

Во время игры ему дышалось и думалось так же, как если бы он скрылся ото всех за своими наушниками, что не впускают и не выпускают ни звука.

Слова «легко» Цукишима тоже предпочитал избегать. 

Хоть волейбол и не вызывал у него никаких приятных эмоций, это была знакомая территория. Это то, что давалось ему — не с легкостью, почему опять встречается это слово в лексиконе человека, который принял твердое решение выбросить его из обихода, — можно сказать, «неплохо». Вот так будет правильно. Волейбол неплохо давался ему благодаря росту и кое-какому опыту игры. 

Долгий розыгрыш выбивал воздух из легких, а площадку сужал до одной движущейся сине-желтой точки. Игра внутри команды всегда сливалась в бесконечный поток сетов, отследить переход одного в другой со временем становилось тяжелее, короче становились паузы между ними, точно так же, как более резкими, рваными становились фразы, которыми они перекидывались между собой во время розыгрышей. 

В этот раз пришел черед Савамуры-сана подавать: хоть и не в прыжке, но бил он все равно изо всей силы, и мяч полетел прямо на Цукишиму. Возможно, Савамура-сан целился в него нарочно, определив слабым звеном, или, возможно, в этой подаче и не было никаких скрытых мотивов, просто Цукишиме нравилось их додумывать. Он в любом случае выставил руки вперед. Его приему порой не хватало точности и аккуратности, а поднять некоторые мячи, летевшие через сетку что пушечное ядро, было и вовсе не по зубам. Нужно больше тренироваться, озвучил бы Кагеяма, пожав плечами, самое простое решение на все случаи жизни, но Цукишиме было достаточно и того, что он уже умел.

От соприкосновения с мячом кожу привычно закололо, как от хлопка пятерни по ладони, только раз в десять сильнее, и Цукишима не глядя мог сказать, что на руках остался красноватый след. Мяч ушел к Сугаваре-сану, и на долю мгновения Цукишима переключил внимание на другую сторону площадки. Кагеяма немигающим взглядом следил за мячом и Сугаварой-саном, приготовившимся дать пас, — казалось бы, что могло быть естественнее в игре, которая сосредоточена на мяче, но Цукишима все равно зацепился за это мыслями, как одежда цепляется за колючий кустарник, а тот оставляет после себя затяжку на память. 

Разбег, прыжок. Замах должен быть убедительным. Угрожающим. Пас у Сугавары-сана был совсем не такой, как у Кагеямы, мяч не тянулся к ладони, но в каком-то смысле Цукишиме так было даже удобнее. Всякий раз, когда он думал о пасах, что сами ложились в руки податливо, но в то же время требовательно, становилось не по себе. Цукишима не собирался продолжать играть после окончания школы, а место основного связующего, скорее всего, закрепится за Кагеямой на следующие три года, и все-таки привыкать к подобным мячам было неуютно. Цукишима не назвал бы это ощущение страхом, но и это больше от привычки не называть некоторые вещи своими именами.

В последний момент он остановился посреди размашистого движения и легонько ударил по мячу одними кончиками пальцев. Этого достаточно, чтобы тот перелетел сетку и упал аккурат позади Хинаты и Кагеямы, что уставились на него, прекрасно зная: поднять его они не успеют.

Кагеяма взглянул на Цукишиму. Cердито цыкнул, но его недовольство затерялось во всеобщей кутерьме, когда одна сторона радовалась полученному очку, а вторая говорила себе: «Ничего страшного, еще отыграемся». Цукишима не сдержал улыбку.

— Забавно, как вы раз за разом на это ведетесь, — заметил он, глядя Кагеяме прямо в глаза, чтобы тот не заблуждался: хоть Цукишима и сказал «вы», имел в виду он именно его.

Хината тут же фыркнул, перетягивая на себя внимание, и принялся бы спорить уже через мгновение, да вот только Кагеяма его опередил.

— Чего сказал? — как всегда, вскипев с пары слов, он подошел ближе к сетке, будто бы и забыл, что они находились посреди игры. Пусть внутрикомандной, но все-таки. Разве было для Кагеямы что-нибудь священнее игры? Цукишима расплылся в улыбке еще шире, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, сложил руки на груди и чуть приподнял подбородок.

— Ты ведь слышал меня, Король.

— Может, и слышал, что с того, — дернул плечом Кагеяма как ни в чем не бывало, ничуть не смутившись, даже глазом не моргнув, — но не думай, что я еще хоть раз куплюсь на твой финт.

Мог ли Цукишима упустить такой источник веселья? 

Заявив, что больше не станет реагировать на финт, Кагеяма будто предложил ему стать угрозой, которую невозможно игнорировать. Будь на месте Кагеямы кто-нибудь другой, Цукишима заподозрил бы, что им пытаются манипулировать, лишь бы сильнее вовлечь в игру. Но Кагеяма был прямолинейным и простодушным человеком: с ним то, что казалось, было именно тем, что казалось. Никаких подводных камней, только вода у дна чуть мутновата.

Почему-то это не вызывало облегчения. 

— Значит, мне просто придется тебя заставить, — сказал Цукишима, отмахнувшись от запоздалой мысли, что общение с двумя идиотами необратимо отразилось и на его умственных способностях. Он не любил лишний раз напрягаться — это правда, но, чтобы побесить Кагеяму, как выяснилось, готов был на некоторые усилия.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

Кагеяма сверлил его упрямым немигающим взглядом. Не в его правилах отказываться от вызова, об этом Цукишима знал давно. С каких только пор Цукишима стал тем, кто их бросает вопреки своим убеждениям? Когда успел и сам подойти так близко к сетке?

— Посмотрим, — кивнул он, стремясь оставить за собой последнее слово, а в голове уже, как старая заезженная пластинка, крутилось: «Что ты делаешь, Кей?», тем самым голосом, с той самой интонацией, о которой Цукишима предпочел бы не вспоминать. Он был из тех людей, которые все, в общем-то, о себе понимают, нравится им это или нет. Непонимание, похожее на неожиданный приступ лихорадки, возникало порой, но и оно рассеивалось со временем.

Если Кагеяма и хотел что-то сказать, то такой возможности ему уже не выпало. Негромкое покашливание Савамуры-сана вновь запустило остановившуюся было машину: все вдруг засуетились, возвращаясь на свои позиции, и Цукишима, глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не на Кагеяму, тоже отступил.

«Что ты делаешь, Кей?».

— Заткнись, — тихо пробормотал себе под нос Цукишима, не особенно заботясь, что кто-нибудь мог его услышать или неправильно понять. Тренер Укай дунул в свисток: значит, время их подачи. Цукишима, погруженный в свои мысли, почти упустил, чья сейчас очередь, и бросил взгляд через плечо. Стало быть, Энношита-сан.

«Давай» и «хорошей подачи» доносились со всех сторон, перебивая назойливый голос в голове, и Цукишима сосредоточился на внешних звуках, на предстоящем ударе ладони о мяч. Из двух зол, одинаково неприятных, Цукишима решил выбрать волейбол.

***

Приближение тестов было неумолимым, как приближение природной катастрофы, с неизбежностью которой просто следует смириться, и сделать все возможное, а после — как-то жить дальше. Ямагучи немного волновался о том, как сдаст английский, ведь больше всего он путался в грамматике, и, судя по тому, как темп его речи становился все быстрее, вот-вот волнение грозило перерасти в панику.

— Ямагучи, — вздохнул Цукишима, легко касаясь пальцами наушников на шее, будто пытаясь убедиться, что они все еще там.

— Прости, Цукки, — стушевался тот. Наверное, ждал, что Цукишима попросит его помолчать, и в ином случае, Цукишима, вероятно, так бы и поступил, но до тестов оставалось еще время, и, если не устранить корень проблемы, никакие просьбы-требования-приказы Ямагучи не остановят. Тема с английским будет то и дело всплывать. А это Ямагучи еще не вспомнил об истории.

— Условное предложение второго типа, — сказал Цукишима, что, разумеется, привлекло внимание Ямагучи. Он не удивился бы, услышь о том, что эти условные предложения Ямагучи уже видит в кошмарах. — В каком времени будет часть с условием? Отвечай не задумываясь.

Ямагучи слегка побледнел, отчего веснушки на его лице проступили чуть ярче обычного, но выпалил, как от него и требовалось, не задумываясь:

— П-простое прошедшее?

Цукишима довольно кивнул. 

— Меньше дергайся, иначе сделаешь только хуже, — добавил он, снова касаясь наушников. 

Ямагучи просиял, словно ему самому эта мысль в голову не приходила, и громко воскликнул:

— Спасибо, Цукки!

— Ямагучи, — покосился на него Цукишима, пытаясь сказать: не за что.

— Да, знаю-знаю, — приложил палец к губам тот. Правда, улыбаться так и не перестал.

Сам Цукишима о тестах не переживал. Он не проводил все свое свободное время, играя в волейбол, а распределил его между подготовкой, домом и личными делами. К тому же, он избегал любых дополнительных тренировок, как огня, в отличие от того же Ямагучи, у которого даже после клубных занятий хватало сил, чтобы наведываться в магазинчик Шимады-сана и оставаться там до позднего вечера.

Казалось, для Цукишимы тесты пройдут незаметно и бессобытийно, как было всегда, но он недолго тешил себя этой мыслью. Ровно до того момента, как Такеда-сенсей объявил, что через две недели их ждет тренировочный лагерь в Токио. Нездоровый энтузиазм окружающих по этому поводу выглядел заразным, но, к счастью, у Цукишимы имелся иммунитет. Мысль о лагере ни радовала его, ни расстраивала. Это просто одна из тех вещей, на которые он по умолчанию согласился, присоединяясь к клубу.

— Вы же понимаете, что это значит? — спросил Такеда-сенсей после паузы, и Цукишима отстраненно подумал, у него ли одного по коже побежали мурашки от его голоса, но сравнить свои впечатления с Ямагучи не мог, не привлекая к себе нежелательного внимания. Он, по правде сказать, не совсем понимал, к чему Такеда-сенсей ведет, но стоило лишь взглянуть на белые, как мел, лица Кагеямы с Хинатой, чтобы сообразить.

Ни разу в жизни Цукишиме не доводилось оказаться на пересдаче, и он рассчитывал, что это останется без изменений до выпуска. Сама мысль о завале какого-либо предмета даже не посещала его голову. Тем сложнее было принять, что для кого-то это норма, и о существовании двузначных и уж тем более трехзначных оценок этот кто-то даже не подозревал.

Рядом с двумя идиотами Танака-сан и Нишиноя-сан выглядели немногим лучше. На лицах больше решительности и достоинства людей, что собираются преодолеть невиданную ранее высоту — сдать все с первого раза, что Цукишиму отдельно позабавило. Глядя на них, он хохотнул про себя: «Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя», однако проговаривать вслух не стал. Отсылка бы ускользнула от тех людей, которых должна была задеть, а значит, в чем ее смысл?

Кагеяма застыл на месте каменным изваянием, казалось, не моргал и не дышал, не отозвался, даже когда Хината с силой ухватил его за плечи и так хорошо потряс, что у любого другого человека перед глазами вспыхнули бы звезды. Не похоже, чтобы Кагеяма видел звезды. Пустой взгляд устремился в одну точку, но Цукишима догадывался, что где-то там, глубоко, происходил серьезнейший мыслительный процесс, отнимавший все силы, потому-то все остальные функции жизнедеятельности Кагеямы временно приостановились. 

Глупо было проводить дни, не считаясь с занятиями, и пребывать в уверенности, что не будет никаких последствий. Цукишима мысленно окрестил Кагеяму глупцом с первой их встречи и позже не раз называл его дураком вслух — это не делало Кагеяму особенным, ведь дураками Цукишима считал многих людей. Но не менее глупо было другое — смотреть, опять смотреть на Кагеяму, выдумывать какие-то оправдания тому, как он замер в одной позе, будто покрывшись невидимой коркой льда, и пытаться понять ход его мыслей. И чем, в таком случае, Цукишима лучше него?

В клубную комнату Цукишима шел в задумчивости, вполуха слушая разговоры, но не вникая в их смысл. Он и без того знал, что горячая тема для обсуждения сейчас одна — как бы сделать так, чтобы все смогли поехать в лагерь. Под эту болтовню на слегка повышенных тонах (с Хинатой и Нишиноей-саном не бывало иначе) Цукишима успел сменить спортивные шорты на брюки и теперь искал в своем шкафчике майку. Запоздало осознав, что майка уже давно на нем, Цукишима почувствовал, что щекам стало тепло. Усилием воли он заставил себя не торопиться, застегивая рубашку. Вряд ли кому-то сейчас есть до него дело: из всех разве что один Ямагучи мог догадаться, что Цукишима вел себя странно, но тот был слишком занят, наблюдая за бесплатным представлением. Возможно, Цукишиме тоже следовало бы обратить внимание на четверку оказавшихся под угрозой и посмеяться над их бедой, но он не мог сосредоточиться даже на этом.

— Допустим, с Хинатой все понятно, но я не думал, что у Кагеямы все настолько плохо с учебой. Он казался умным, — заметил Ямагучи по дороге домой. Даже сейчас разговор сводился к Кагеяме. Стоит новой информации появиться, как тут же начинает казаться, что она возникает везде, то тут, то там, как очаги воспаления во время болезни. Присутствия Кагеямы во всем, что окружало Цукишиму, не стало больше. Это Цукишима начал придавать ему слишком большое значение — а это еще хуже. Цукишима не впервые попал под действие этого феномена, но впервые в жизни ему так сильно необходимо было убедить себя в том, что на самом деле ничего необычного не происходило. 

Россыпь звезд, мелких и далеко не таких ярких в сравнении со светом от фонаря, напоминала хлебные крошки, которые смахнули с небесного стола. Цукишима прищурился, машинально проследив взглядом за хаотичным движением насекомых, что летели на свет, и пожал плечами. Нужно было что-то ответить, поэтому он сказал:

— Просто в голове у него сплошной волейбол. 

Цукишима хотел еще добавить, что, раз уж говорить начистоту, Кагеяму они наблюдали лишь в одной области, спортивной, и судить о его способностях в других сферах преждевременно, но так как сам для себя уже сделал вывод, то в итоге промолчал.

— Чем займешься вечером? — спросил Ямагучи, будто почувствовав, что ни о Хинате, ни тем более о Кагеяме Цукишима разговаривать не хотел.

— Перечитаю заметки по химии, — соврал Цукишима. Он не знал, чем займется вечером. Он мог бы послушать какой-нибудь альбом из рекомендованных, но пока неизвестных ему исполнителей. Мог бы дочитать статью на «J-Stage» или просто посерфить в сети, чтобы убить время, прежде чем ложиться спать. 

Чем займется сам Ямагучи, Цукишима не спрашивал. Задавать вопросы, чтобы получать очевидные ответы — одна из самых глупых вещей, которые только можно придумать. Цукишиме не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы знать: когда они дойдут до следующего поворота, Ямагучи улыбнется ему, энергично помашет рукой на прощание и побежит в сторону магазина «У Шимады». Легко представить, как он дождется закрытия, просматривая что-то в телефоне или переговариваясь с Шимадой-саном, который достанет мяч из подсобки и кивнет Ямагучи в сторону выхода.

— Понятно, — протянул Ямагучи с сомнением в голосе, как бы сообщая: «ну и кого ты пытаешься обмануть». Порой Цукишиме казалось, что человек, находя себе друга и тем самым давая ему возможность видеть себя насквозь, совершает ужасную ошибку. Ямагучи не пытался наседать, за что Цукишима был ему благодарен. Так и шли в относительной тишине, которая сопровождалась едва слышным отзвуком шагов и легким ветром, пока сзади не донеслось звонкое:

— Эй, Цукишима!

Услышав, что его зовут, Цукишима вздрогнул. Резко остановился. Плечи, как каменные, свело напряжением. Он узнал голос, Хинату все-таки трудно не узнать. Вместе с ним наверняка был и Кагеяма. Цукишима не торопился оборачиваться, но рано или поздно ему все же придется это сделать — и уж лучше раньше, чтобы быстрее со всем покончить.

Хината дышал так тяжело, словно от смерти бежал. Кагеяма стоял рядом с ним, спрятав руки в карманы штанов, и недоброжелательно, почти враждебно, смотрел на Цукишиму. Цукишима подумал бы: ну и что я сделал на этот раз, если бы их с Кагеямой недоброжелательность, почти враждебность не была взаимной. Совершенно необязательно делать хоть что-нибудь — достаточно просто быть.

— Цукишима… -сан!

Цукишима приподнял брови. Хонорифики по отношению к нему, да еще в исполнении Хинаты — это нечто из разряда невозможного, вроде тех баек, которые постят на сайтах любителей оккультных вещичек. 

Цукишима молча ждал, что за этим последует, хотя продолжение было так же очевидно, как и недовольство на лице Кагеямы. Только по одной причине Хината мог вежливо к нему обратиться. Облегчать задачу этим двоим, впрочем, Цукишима не намеревался.

— Научи нас учиться! — выпалил Хината на одном дыхании. Цукишима почти рассмеялся от того, как это прозвучало, и мгновенно ответил:

— Еще чего.

— Цукишима, ну пожалуйста!

Хината поклонился так низко, что Цукишима почти заволновался о целостности его лба, но, с другой стороны, вряд ли содержимое его черепушки так уж пострадает, даже если Хината дотянется до земли.

— Не хочу. Почему я вообще должен этим заниматься?

Хината, будто не слыша его возражений, так и стоял, согнувшись в три погибели. Цукишима даже порадовался, что все это происходило не посреди бела дня. Кагеяма же, похоже, собирался сделать вид, что его здесь нет, и вообще ни о чем таком он Цукишиму не просит, просто решил рядом постоять. Раздражение не походило ни на укол, ни на вспышку, не имело никакой определенной формы.

Цукишима усмехнулся. Кагеяма не отделается так легко, как, должно быть, надеялся.

— Эй, Король, — окликнул он. Кагеяму с его открытым лицом прочитать было проще простого. Казалось, невозможно нахмуриться еще сильнее, но ему это удалось. — Спихнул всю работу на коротышку? Как насчет того, чтобы самому постараться?

Хината тут же разогнулся и, потянувшись к Кагеяме, даже не зашептал, а зашипел что-то ему на ухо, попутно тыча локтем в бок. Цукишима склонил голову в ожидании. Должно быть интересно. Образ согнувшегося перед ним в поклоне Короля — это то, что стоит запомнить и, конечно, вспоминать при случае. Уже позвав Кагеяму, Цукишима знал, что тот обязательно согласится и сам попросить, отдавая Цукишиме поклон. В конце концов, что для него важнее — волейбол или сохранить гордость? 

Кагеяма поклонился резко, без всякого изящества, и Цукишима заметил, как крепко он сжал кулаки, прижимая руки к телу. Пробубнил:

— Пожалуйста, научи нас.

— Не слышу.

Вранье. Слышал, конечно. Но хотелось, чтобы Кагеяма по-настоящему попросил. По-другому.

— Пожалуйста, научи нас! — заорал Кагеяма так, что, пожалуй, и само небо содрогнулось бы. Цукишима даже сделал шаг назад от неожиданности. И Кагеяме, верно, пришла в голову та же мысль: он не позволит Цукишиме отделаться так легко, как тот надеялся. И вправду, Цукишима надеялся на что угодно, но не на то, что вместо вымученной, вытянутой через силу, просьбы, получит переполох на улице и взбучку от тренера Укая, выглянувшего на шум, хотя сам Цукишима вообще молчал и ничего плохого не сделал.

Плечи у Кагеямы тяжело поднимались, будто он только что пробежал кросс. Он принял прежнюю позу и вновь уставился на Цукишиму, ожидая безусловно положительного ответа. Дескать, я выполнил свою часть несуществующей между нами сделки, теперь твоя очередь. Или струсил? И посмотрел так надменно, что Цукишиме тут же захотелось поступить ему назло. 

Цукишиме не стыдно было струсить. Существовал ограниченный круг поводов, которые могли бы заставить его по-настоящему стыдиться, и ему было искренне плевать, поедет Кагеяма в токийский лагерь или останется дома кусать локти. Кагеяме не взять его «на слабо». Удачи на тестах, хотел было съязвить Цукишима, прежде чем развернуться и уйти, оставив двух идиотов ни с чем, но кое-что он не просчитал.

Вернее сказать, просчитался. 

— Мы могли бы помочь им, — мягко произнес Ямагучи впервые за все время, что Хината с Кагеямой были рядом, голосом подчеркивая это свое «мы», которое окончательно не оставляло Цукишиме выбора. Отказываться и дальше будет напряжно, раз уж Хината с Кагеямой заполучили себе союзника в лице Ямагучи.

Просто ради того, чтобы поспорить и не поддаваться так легко, Цукишима собирался уже спросить у него: «И когда же ты собрался им помогать?», намекая на то, что у самого Ямагучи свободного времени куда меньше, чем у Цукишимы, но тот, конечно, разгадал его замысел.

— Например, на переменах или перед тренировками, — нашел выход Ямагучи, прекрасно понимая, что свое личное время Цукишима ни за что не станет тратить на действия, которые считает в корне бессмысленными, ведь ни Хината, ни Кагеяма с усердной учебой совершенно не сочетались.

— Никаких перемен, — твердо озвучил свое условие Цукишима.

Ямагучи поднял ладони, уступая.

— Никаких перемен.

— Ладно, — помедлив, кивнул Цукишима. Хината, услышав его, слегка подпрыгнул от радости, а вот Кагеяму его согласие, казалось, не очень обрадовало. Похоже, в этом их чувства совпадали: оба знали, что совместной учебы не избежать, но, тем не менее, отчаянно желали, чтобы все обошлось. — Начнем завтра перед утренней тренировкой. И только попробуйте опоздать.

— Я всегда прихожу раньше тебя, Цукишима! — обиделся Хината. Кагеяма тут же ухватился за новый повод поспорить:

— Это я прихожу раньше, тупица!

— А ну-ка повтори, козел!

— Идем, пока тренер Укай опять не выглянул на их вопли, — предложил Цукишима и тут же, резко отвернувшись, пошел вперед, не дожидаясь Ямагучи. — Необучаемые идиоты.

Ямагучи прыснул, секунду-другую наблюдая за перебранкой, что распалялась все сильнее, а потом догнал Цукишиму в несколько шагов. Он шел, поглядывая на Цукишиму время от времени, как будто хотел что-то сказать, только вот говорить не торопился. Цукишима решил, что не хочет этого слышать — что бы там ни было у Ямагучи на уме.

— Молчи, — предупредил он.

Ямагучи, не очень-то пытаясь скрыть улыбку, сказал:

— Хорошо, Цукки.

***

Вернувшись домой, Цукишима сходил в душ и быстро поужинал. Когда мама спросила, как сегодня дела у команды, ответил честно: неплохо. Хоть время было позднее, спать его не тянуло. Сделав домашнее задание под музыку из плеера, Цукишима понял, что тишины ему хотелось больше. Пролистал пару страниц первой попавшейся на полке книги, но сосредоточиться на чем-то у него не получалось: внимание то и дело проваливалось куда-то то ли внутрь, то ли наружу.

Душный вечер, душная ночь. Думать невыносимо, не думать невозможно. Цукишима, подхватив телефон, тихонько вышел из комнаты и быстро оглянулся по сторонам, будто готовился сбежать. Под дверью, разумеется, никого. В темноте лестницы наверняка тоже: жизнь обычно не похожа на произведения Лавкрафта. Цукишима спустился вниз, не глядя на ступеньки и не зажигая фонарик. 

Отперев дверь на задний двор, он ступил на выстуженный ночным ветром после жаркого дня дощатый пол. Еще одна привычка, которая так прочно въелась в кожу, что, кажется, Цукишима на самом деле родился с ней, а не приобрел: выходить на задний двор, когда не можешь уснуть. Акитеру как-то рассказал ему секрет: если не можешь уснуть, значит, тебе не хватает свежего воздуха. Ерунда — как и любые другие выдуманные секреты Акитеру. Его выдуманное всё.

Разозлившись на самого себя за то, что опять вспомнил об Акитеру, Цукишима достал из кармана телефон и открыл «Лайн». Палец сам завис над именем брата в списке контактов, но Цукишима промотал его так резко, что вполне мог бы случайно начать чат.

— Глупость какая, — фыркнул он и сбежал обратно в дом.

***

 

Утром, оценив масштаб бедствия, Цукишима немедленно пожалел, что согласился помочь с занятиями. Когда он спросил, какие предметы вызывают у них особые трудности, Хината бодро отрапортовал, что все. Кагеяма же перечислил на одной ноте: английский, современная литература и история. Цукишима потер переносицу: слишком рано для головной боли, пусть он и создал ее себе сам, и, возможно, самую малость заслужил. 

— Надо составить расписание, — пробормотал он, скорее, самому себе, но Ямагучи тут же подхватил эту мысль.

— И можем распределить предметы, чтобы было проще.

Кажется, ему было весело.

Цукишима скривился, но не стал спорить. Хината и Кагеяма сидели на полу клубной комнаты, обложившись тетрадями со своими скудными записями. Цукишима заглянул в одну из них и почувствовал, как злость, сродни той, что всегда появлялась, когда он листал свой список контактов, подступила к горлу. Он тихо откашлялся, будто пытаясь от нее избавиться, что, конечно, не укрылось от Ямагучи, но и в этот раз он, похоже, не собирался ничего говорить. 

Вчера Савамура-сан дал всем отстающим четкое распоряжение — не спать на занятиях, чего бы это ни стоило, но, судя по тому, как Хината с Кагеямой, как будто сговорившись, в секунду начали клевать носом над учебниками, Цукишима осознал, что задача предстоит не из легких. Хоть бери и угощай бесплатным обедом того, кто в классе сидит позади них — чтобы тыкали карандашом в спину каждый раз, когда идиоты проявляют первые признаки сонливости.

Хинате не хватало внимательности и усидчивости: даже если он знал правильный ответ, то, скорее всего, тут же все портил, как можно быстрее пытаясь выполнить задание. Кагеяма же полностью игнорировал английский, и Цукишима, считавший себя до этого вполне терпеливым человеком, который, когда потребуется, способен долго игнорировать порывы раздражения, узнал о себе кое-что новое. Рядом с Кагеямой, который будто нарочно выпячивал свое невежество, его терпение сгорало в секунду, как и не бывало, словно очаг дурного настроения попытались погасить чем-то легковоспламеняющимся.

Вот поэтому он согласился тратить на них лишь короткие отрезки времени: свободные минуты до тренировок, которые хоть и казались Цукишиме вечностью, но все же быстро заканчивались. 

Договорившись с Ямагучи, они распределили между собой предметы, которые у Кагеямы с Хинатой не совпадали. Цукишима взял на себя историю, английский и частично литературу, Ямагучи же, у которого терпения оказалось куда больше, чем у него, достались все точные науки, с которыми Хината не мог разобраться. У Кагеямы с ними было чуть лучше, пусть его оценки обычно никогда не переползали за пятый десяток, но, по крайней мере, и не скатывались ниже порога неуспеваемости. 

— Кажется, я стал свидетелем чуда, — сухо прокомментировал Цукишима, разглядывая бланки с его тестами.

Кагеяма тут же вскинул голову, правильно определив в его голосе издевку.

— И как это понимать? 

— Существуют предметы, в которых ты почти неплох, и это не физкультура. Ну разве не здорово?

— А ты помрешь, наверное, если хоть секунду побудешь нормальным человеком. — Попытки Кагеямы его уязвить веселили. Он и близко не подошел к тому, что могло бы Цукишиму хоть как-то задеть, в то время как сам — весь будто на открытой ладони. — Обязательно быть таким придурком?

Цукишима, будто ожидая этого вопроса, парировал:

— А тебе? 

— Не я здесь докапываюсь до каждой мелочи.

— У тебя интересное понятие мелочей.

Впрочем, «интересное» было неверным словом. Просто «другое» бы вполне подошло. Для Кагеямы волейбол был всем, это становилось понятно даже тем, кто не был с ним знаком, — стоило только понаблюдать за его поведением на площадке. Хорошая успеваемость же была чем-то ненужным, необязательным или даже мешала, отнимая время. Для Цукишимы все было ровно наоборот. Хорошая успеваемость — это первый шаг. Волейбол же — просто способ убить время, не лучше и не хуже, чем все остальное, что есть в жизни. 

Кагеяма ничего не ответил. Может, думал о том же — что будь их команда спектром, они вдвоем располагались бы на противоположных его концах. Ну, разве что думал бы не в таких выражениях.

Бессмысленно было продолжать разговор, похожий на десяток других коротких бессмысленных разговоров между ними, что всегда сводились к этой их непреодолимой разнице.

— Попробуй решить, — Цукишима протянул ему копию одного из тех тестов по истории, что Ямагучи чудом сумел раздобыть у кого-то из других классов всего за один вечер. 

Кагеяма помедлил, прежде чем взять предложенные ему листы бумаги, скрепленные сверху тонкими скобами, будто опасался, что те вот-вот оживут и откусят ему руку. Цукишима едва удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Сделать это сейчас означало новый, неизбежный виток споров, нежеланный теперь, когда они снова достигли равновесия. Цукишима по большей части знал, когда стоит остановиться, хотя, когда дело касалось Кагеямы, «знать» и «делать» оказывались несовместимыми понятиями. Но стоило ему первому отступить, как Кагеяма, не сразу прекращая кипятиться, все же принимал временное перемирие.

Склонившись над заданием, Кагеяма вчитывался в вопросы, и с каждым последующим складка между его бровей будто становилась глубже. Цукишима обратил внимание на Хинату с Ямагучи, которые были рядом все это время, но Цукишима так сосредоточился на Кагеяме, что умудрился совершенно о них забыть. 

В самом начале Ямагучи упомянул о разделении обязанностей, но в тот момент Цукишима представлял себе нечто иное. Что угодно, но только не то, что им с Ямагучи придется отойти в сторону и сыграть три раунда в камень-ножницы-бумага, отчего Цукишима чувствовал себя в крайней степени нелепо. 

Когда он подошел к Кагеяме после и неохотно сел напротив, тот внимательно на него посмотрел и спросил:

— Ты выиграл или проиграл?

— Проиграл, разумеется.

Этот выбор между двух зол, одинаково неприятных, преследовал Цукишиму на каждом шагу, шел за ним по пятам, держась на расстоянии, но и не отставая. До того, как он сыграл в злосчастные камень-ножницы-бумага, он даже не подозревал, что, выбирая между Хинатой и Кагеямой, у него окажутся какие-то предпочтения.

Удивительно, но Кагеяма ничего ему не ответил. Может, тоже считал себя проигравшим.

Понемногу в клубную комнату подтягивались остальные. Капитан, едва завидев их, одобрительно покивал головой: хоть на лицах Кагеямы с Хинатой выражения были совсем не радостные, этого от них, видимо, и не требовалось. Считались усилия — или как-то так. Сугавара-сан сбросил сумку с вещами у своего шкафчика, тихонько подошел и заглянул Кагеяме через плечо. Сначала прищурился так, словно подумал, что зрение его обманывает, потом приподнял брови, и, в конце концов, так и ушел переодеваться, ничего не сказав. Кагеяма до того погрузился в процесс, что даже его не заметил.

Если у Хинаты была дурная привычка в минуты особенной, учебной задумчивости, тянуть в рот все подряд и вертеться на месте, то Кагеяма наоборот был очень спокойным и сосредоточенным, и сидел так ровно, словно палку проглотил. Он так надолго завис над одним из вопросов, что Цукишима заподозрил бы в нем задание из подготовительного университетского решебника, если бы перед этим сам не убедился — тест вполне отвечал тому, что класс Кагеямы проходил на занятиях.

Частично чтобы проверить невероятную догадку, частично оттого, что удержаться было невозможно, будто неусидчивость Хинаты передалась ему и на мгновение завладела его движениями, Цукишима ткнул Кагеяму тупым концом ручки и ощутил от этого несоизмеримое поступку удовлетворение, которое нужно было чем-то оправдать.

— Что ты делаешь? — немедленно возмутился Кагеяма с такими дикими глазами, словно Цукишима сделал то, что от него ожидалось в последнюю очередь. 

«Проверяю, в сознании ли наш Король».

Эта мысль — первая, что пришла Цукишиме в голову, — ужаснула его сильнее, чем самый страшный кошмар, от которого просыпаешься в холодном поту. Лишь чудом он сумел не озвучить ее, как будто сработал некий внутренний предохранитель, настроенный, по всей вероятности, на предотвращение подобных глупостей. 

— Проверяю, в сознании ли ты, — исправился Цукишима. С чего он вообще взял, что трогать Кагеяму — это такая удачная идея?

— Давай ты сейчас окажешься без сознания, — предложил Кагеяма, как будто им завладела привычка Хинаты затевать драку без повода. Во всем виноват Хината — вот нехитрый вывод, который Цукишима сделал, прежде чем его дернуло ответить вместо того, чтобы спустить все на тормозах. В этом случае он был зачинщиком — как и в большинстве других. Куда только подевалось знание о том, когда следует вовремя остановиться.

— Мечтай.

— Тогда мне придется тебя заставить.

Цукишима невольно шире распахнул глаза. Дело не в том, как Кагеяма сказал это — вызывающе, точно требуя разрешения, в котором не нуждался, точно во всем этом был некий смысл, который Цукишима непременно поймет. 

Дело в том, что он ждал все это время, чтобы вернуть должок, и теперь был невероятно собой горд. «Я заставлю тебя».

— Интересно, каким образом? — Цукишима приподнял брови, будто ему действительно было любопытно, что же Кагеяма имел в виду. Будто он действительно не понимал.

— Ну-ну, вы еще подеритесь тут. — На плечо Цукишимы твердо легла чужая ладонь, сжала некрепко. Ему необязательно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Ямагучи, по-своему вездесущий и все замечавший, улыбался. Он умел быть как доброжелательным, так и неприязненным, когда хотел, этот Ямагучи, хотя Цукишима помнил времена, когда тот не мог и слова сказать другим наперекор, и уж точно не позволил бы себе того, что позволял сейчас. Цукишима дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку Ямагучи, как бы сообщая: все, я понял, отвянь.

— Он заслужил, — проворчал Кагеяма, но все же отодвинулся подальше, можно подумать, расстояние как-то спасало от раздражения.

Цукишима чуть вытянулся, глядя поверх макушки Кагеямы, чтобы проверить, чем заняты семпаи. Кажется, никому из них не было дела до первогодок, все разглядывали какой-то журнал, принесенный, скорее всего, Сугаварой-саном.

Ямагучи пропустил слова Кагеямы мимо ушей и больше ничего не добавил. Цукишима так и не обернулся, чтобы на него посмотреть, а наоборот склонился над тетрадями. Не глядя Кагеяме в глаза, сказал:

— Не трать время попусту.

— Без тебя знаю, — огрызнулся тот и до самого начала тренировки больше с Цукишимой не заговаривал.

***

 

После солнечных дней вновь зарядили дожди. Погода никак не желала определяться: за тремя днями невыносимой жары следовали три дня дождей таких сильных, что вода стояла стеной, куда ни глянь, а окружающий мир превратился в дно водопада. 

Одноклассники Цукишимы, из тех, что посещали спортивные клубы вроде легкой атлетики или футбола, жаловались на дождь, не переставая, потому что тот мешал тренировкам на улице. Бейсболисты же гордо заявляли, что тренируются снаружи в любую погоду. 

Везде находились идиоты, считающие, что стоит только постараться — и все непременно получится. Цукишиму от них тошнило. Почему даже в классе от них не продохнуть? На таких он уже насмотрелся в своем клубе, а здесь вполне обошелся бы, спасибо.

Цукишиму, в отличие от одноклассников, дождь совершенно не беспокоил, признаться, даже радовал в отличие от жары, которую он переносил не лучшим образом. Его и без того не слишком энергичные движения становились медленнее, в игре он чаще лажал, а на занятиях чаще отвлекался ни на что конкретное, просто выпадал из действительности в пустоту, в которой не было никаких мыслей. 

— Эй, Цукишима!

Цукишима неверяще поднял взгляд, следуя за голосом Хинаты, которого здесь быть не могло. Не должно было. Следовало убедиться, что он не уснул во время перемены и не видит кошмар. Хината с Кагеямой выглядели реально, так же, как и все то, что их окружало. Пришлось признать: они вправду пришли. Обычно, когда приходили ученики из других классов, они спрашивали у кого-то, на месте ли нужный им человек, или, обратив на себя внимание у порога, ждали своих друзей за пределами класса. Хината и Кагеяма вошли, не сказав никому ни слова, словно к себе домой. 

Оба держали тетради по английскому. Цукишиме хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы понять, к чему все шло. Хината, как всегда, считал, что все сойдет ему с рук, и что, если прийти к Цукишиме напрямую и хорошенько попросить, тот возьмет и согласится заниматься с ними и на переменах. А Кагеяма просто последовал за ним, не потому, что так уж хотел заниматься с Цукишимой, просто знал, что других возможностей у него нет. 

— Что вы здесь забыли? — спросил Цукишима, хотя в этом не было нужды. 

Хината выставил вперед свою тетрадь. Кагеяма демонстративно смотрел в сторону, уперев свободную руку в бок, и скорчил такое лицо, что Цукишима, глядя на него, не помог бы им, даже будь он более добросердечным человеком.

— Английский! — так громко провозгласил Хината, что на них начали обращать внимание. И тут же добавил тише: — Позанимайся с нами, Цукишима? Пожалуйста.

Как будто одно его «пожалуйста» могло все решить. Цукишима, не двигаясь со своего места, напомнил:

— Мы же договаривались до и после клуба?

Лицо Хинаты на секунду стало неуверенным.

— Но Ешида-сенсей уже ушел …

— Не моя проблема, — перебил его Цукишима и потянулся к наушникам, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен. — Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь в рабочие часы.

Ответ Хинаты скрыла музыка. Из ушей у него едва пар не валил, это Цукишима заметил — как и то, что Кагеяма в лице почти не изменился. Цукишима не обнаружил с его стороны облегчения, но выражение его как бы говорило: «так и знал, что этот гад откажется».

Цукишима, закрыв глаза, улыбнулся уголком губ.

Так-то.

***

 

От Цукишимы, конечно, не укрылось то, как Ямагучи выскользнул из класса следом за Хинатой и Кагеямой, а потом вернулся, довольный собой. Цукишима по обыкновению не стал у него ничего спрашивать. Ямагучи наверняка нашел какой-то выход для тех двоих: когда ему требовалось, в этом он был хорош, в конце концов. Если повезет, до начала тренировки Цукишиму не будут донимать. Не бывает лишних минут покоя, и лучше воспользоваться теми, что пока есть.

Так он думал, пока на перемене перед последним уроком в дверном проеме не показался Кагеяма. Цукишима тяжело вздохнул. Почему всегда так получалось? Стоит только подумать о чем-то, выразить скромную надежду — и тут же все идет прахом. 

На этот раз Кагеяма пришел один. Так и стоял столбом, и вертел головой, будто сомневался, не ошибся ли классом. Будто не запомнил, где Цукишима сидел, и сейчас не видел его, хотя Цукишима знал, что его очень легко заметить. Даже сидя он выделялся ростом среди своих одноклассников.

Как только Кагеяма наконец увидел его, он точно так же, как и в прошлый раз, энергично, почти агрессивно промаршировал к парте Цукишимы. Весь такой серьезный, решительность на грани обреченности, будто на плаху собрался. Должно быть, дело важное, определил Цукишима по его лицу, такому жуткому, что пара девчонок даже отшатнулась, когда Кагеяма прошел мимо них. Должно быть, дело в волейболе. С Кагеямой просто не могло быть иначе. И сейчас, в этот небольшой отрезок времени, когда школа проверяла знания учеников, волейбол, сама возможность сыграть, для него приравнивались к хорошим отметкам.

Кагеяма остановился возле места Цукишимы. Вытянулся, руки по швам, как на построении. Цукишима ждал, когда же тот заговорит первым, но у него, похоже, возникли трудности с тем, чтобы о чем-либо просить, и тем более трудности у него вызывал Цукишима, что само по себе не могло не развеселить.

Ну ладно, подумал он. Раз уж ты все равно пришел. Можно сжалиться.

— Опять ты, — заметил Цукишима, сложив руки на груди, и откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Опять я, — просто согласился Кагеяма, впрочем, не пытаясь добавить что-либо еще. Цукишима выждал пару секунд, но продолжения разговора не последовало.

— А где потерял своего дружка?

— Я не потерял. Он вместе с Ячи-сан.

Для человека, который в любом другом случае первым начал бы кричать, что они с Хинатой никакие не друзья, Кагеяма подозрительно быстро понял, о ком речь. Цукишима мог бы сказать ему об этом. Но Кагеяма был последним человеком, с которым он бы стал затрагивать тему дружбы.

— Ячи-сан… Которая хочет быть менеджером?

— Да. Она в классе 1-5 и, в отличие от некоторых, может помочь.

Цукишиме не сказать, чтобы было так уж интересно, чем занят Хината, но очень легко было войти в эту колею вопросов и ответов, когда и он, и Кагеяма отлично понимали, что на самом деле говорят ни о чем. Все, лишь бы Кагеяма мог оттянуть мгновение, когда придется озвучить цель своего визита, о которой Цукишима и без того знал. Пора было заканчивать этот фарс, это притворство, будто они могут разговаривать, как нормальные люди, не скатившись в ругань уже через секунду.

— Так ты пришел, чтобы сообщить, что я уволен? — прищурился Цукишима с полуулыбкой. — Сам Король явился, такая честь для меня. Не стоило так утруждаться. Пожалуйста, больше не обращайтесь.

Кагеяма тут же ощетинился. Сжал руки в кулаки, но Цукишима знал, что тот ни за что не полезет в драку. Не только потому, что Кагеяма при всей его вспыльчивости никогда не лез на рожон. Не только потому, что повредил бы руки. Просто ему все еще кое-что нужно.

— Я не за этим пришел, — ровно ответил он, хотя Цукишима видел по его лицу, как тяжело ему далась эта ровность тона. Будь они в другом месте, в другое время, Кагеяма бы уже взорвался.

— Мне не интересно.

— История.

— Я же сказал: мне не интересно.

— Хочешь, чтобы я попросил?

Кагеяма чуть наклонил голову. Этим движением он напомнил Цукишиме Хинату: они и вправду так много времени проводили вместе, что начали перенимать привычки друг друга. 

Кагеяма возвышался над Цукишимой, потому что тот ему позволил, решив не менять своего положения, ведь оно его мало волновало. Но теперь то, как он смотрел на Кагеяму снизу вверх, пришлось ему не по душе. Нечасто ему доводилось на кого-либо так смотреть. Большинство людей, которых он знал, были ниже его. Цукишима привык к превосходству, а теперь отчетливо ощутил, как на самом деле не нравилась ему такая расстановка сил. Особенно, если дело касалось Кагеямы, который стоял и смотрел на него, и с лицом человека, не настроенного на просьбы, интересовался, хотел ли Цукишима, чтобы он просил.

Затылком, спиной, всей кожей Цукишима чувствовал на себе любопытные взгляды одноклассников, которым хотелось знать, что происходит и что будет дальше.

Вот что было дальше.

Цукишима из вредности и привычки противоречить всему, что ему не нравилось, приподнял подбородок, заглянул Кагеяме прямо в глаза, потемневшие то ли от освещения, то ли от не так уж тщательно скрываемого гнева.

— Если ты имеешь в виду, как в прошлый раз, то нет, спасибо, откажусь.

Как и в прошлый раз Цукишима, не дожидаясь ответа, надел наушники и собирался притвориться, что рядом не было никакого Кагеямы, отвернувшись в другую сторону и нажав «play», но так и не успел. Амбушюры проехались по ушным раковинам, и внешний мир вдруг разбил его тишину, когда Кагеяма потянул наушники вверх, не позволяя Цукишиме вот так просто уйти от разговора. После Кагеяма отдернул руку и спрятал ее в карман, точно пытался скрыть ожог. Выглядел он при этом так, будто из них двоих именно он удивился себе больше всего. Вот как ему было это важно. Вот насколько Цукишима его допек. 

На Цукишиму он не смотрел, словно никак не мог себя заставить.

Хотел, чтобы Цукишима не смел от него отворачиваться, а сам теперь делал то же самое. В другой раз Цукишима оценил бы иронию и, возможно, разозлился. В этот раз он неторопливо поправил наушники, опустив их на шею, хотел бегло оценить на ощупь, все ли в порядке, но не почувствовал ничего. Кончики пальцев будто обморозило — как и все внутри.

— Хорошо, — сказал Цукишима, привлекая к себе внимание Кагеямы. Его голова тут же дернулась, как на ниточке, обращая к Цукишиме взгляд. — Попроси.

Искра радости, что все наконец закончилось, проявившаяся было на его лице, тут же угасла. «Хорошо» — это не согласие на все, это всего лишь «хорошо, послушаем, что ты можешь сказать».

— Мне нужна помощь, — тихо произнес Кагеяма гораздо спокойнее, чем ожидалось, а Цукишима все равно представил, как тот с трудом сглотнул окончание «ублюдок ты эдакий». Взаимная недоброжелательность, почти враждебность. В таких они с Кагеямой отношениях. Ему не стоило об этом забывать. — Мне нужно попасть в этот лагерь, и если с другими предметами я еще как-то справлюсь, занимаясь до и после тренировок, то с историей — нет.

Цукишима чуть подался вперед, сложил руки поверх парты в замок и заговорил:

— Почему меня должны волновать твои нужды? Потому что мы в одной команде? Смешно, Король, что ты вспоминаешь о команде, лишь когда тебе это удобно. В том, что ты вряд ли сумеешь сдать все предметы с первого раза, только твоя вина, — слова сыпались из него, не видно было конца всему, что он хотел бы сказать Кагеяме. — Скажу тебе больше, — Цукишима уже сказал достаточно, но слова, неостановимые, ранее закупоренные в миронепроницаемой банке, погребут их обоих, ведь Кагеяма свинтил крышку и перевернул все вверх тормашками. — Скажу тебе больше, — твердо повторил Цукишима, — тебе будет полезно никуда не поехать.

Когда Цукишима закончил, во всем классе из звуков осталась лишь неровная дробь, которую дождь выбивал по окнам. Хоть он ни на секунду не повысил голос, в гробовой тишине его услышали все.

Кагеяма смотрел на него так, словно из всего, что Цукишима когда-либо говорил ему, из всего, что мог бы сказать в будущем, это было самое обидное, самое ужасное и непростительное. Цукишима покусился на саму возможность сыграть. Что может быть хуже?

Цукишима забрал бы свои слова обратно в ту же секунду, как закрыл рот, но был упрямым, как осел, и не верил в то, что уже сказанное можно стереть, отменить. Не верил в то, что если не особенно искренне попросить прощения, то сказанное можно забыть.

— Я понял, — коротко кивнул Кагеяма после длинной паузы. Даже голос у него будто просел. — Прости за беспокойство.

Это, наверное, самое вежливое, что Кагеяма ему говорил за все время их знакомства, что уже само по себе повод для беспокойства. Если бы на его месте был Хината, то наверняка добавил бы свое издевательское «Цукишима-сан», поорал бы, как дикарь, и так Цукишима узнал бы, что все в порядке. Хоть ему не так уж важно, чтобы все было «в порядке». На тренировке Хината встретил бы Цукишиму как ни в чем не бывало. С Кагеямой, предчувствовал он, будет по-другому, хоть они с Хинатой и похожи на первый взгляд, твердолобые идиоты.

Кагеяма развернулся и направился к выходу, а Цукишима не стал его останавливать. Если нечего сказать, то лучше молчать. Сегодня он и впрямь сказал достаточно.

Под чужими взглядами Цукишима сел еще ровнее, до боли в лопатках, не желая поддаваться всеобщему осуждению. Он знал, как на него сейчас смотрят — как на человека, который мало того, что не желает помогать товарищу, но еще и высказывает ему в лицо такие неприятные вещи. Все то, что они и раньше в нем подозревали, но не могли найти подтверждения, наконец выплыло наружу.

Цукишима вцепился пальцами в наушники, водрузил их на голову и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Плевать, что думают его одноклассники. Плевать, что думает Кагеяма.

Нащупав в кармане брюк плеер, Цукишима нажал на «play». 

***

 

Так бывало: хочешь выбросить что-то из головы, а оно как назло никуда не уходит, только еще больше пускает внутри свои настырные корни. Последний урок полностью прошел мимо Цукишимы: к счастью, у него хорошо получалось делать вид, что он внимательно слушает учителя, при этом не слыша ни слова.

Уже к началу занятия все потеряли к нему интерес, а к концу, скорее всего, и вовсе забудут об их стычке с Кагеямой. Хуже всего то, что сам Цукишима забыть о ней никак не мог, хотя честно пытался. Это раздражало. Попытки как-то держать мысли в узде ни к чему не привели. Цукишима был уверен в своей правоте, так что же не давало ему покоя? Откуда взялось это потаенное, постылое желание убедиться, что он действительно не ошибся? 

Играя в одной команде с тактильными маньяками вроде Танаки-сана, ко всему привыкаешь, но то, что сделал Кагеяма, и близко не напоминало похлопывания по спине и другие проявления расположения, которых Цукишима обычно пытался избежать, хотя почти всегда безуспешно. Когда нарушали его личное пространство, первый порыв Цукишимы был всего один — защищаться. 

Нападать. 

Цукишима явился в клубную комнату гораздо раньше, чем обычно, не став ждать Ямагучи, который задержался из-за дежурства. Он не присутствовал при его разговоре с Кагеямой, но после, войдя в класс и едва завидев Цукишиму, задумчиво наморщил нос, свел брови на переносице, будто сразу догадался, что что-то не так. Может, Цукишима сбегал от его неминуемых расспросов. Может, надеялся застать Кагеяму одного. Зачем — и сам не знал, но, кажется, ему это было необходимо. 

Цукишима успел переодеться к тому моменту, как в клубной комнате начали потихоньку появляться люди. Вслед за второгодками пришли Кагеяма с Хинатой. На Цукишиме лежало обязательство заниматься с ними до самой тестовой недели: у него не было возможности отказаться и раньше, а уж когда об этих подготовительных занятиях узнали семпаи, ее и подавно не стало.

Не дожидаясь Ямагучи, они втроем устроились на полу. Хината достал из сумки тетрадь и протянул ему.

— Эй, Цукишима. Объясни мне вот это место.

Теперь, когда уже не было необходимости задабривать Цукишиму, чтобы он с ними позанимался, Хината вернулся к прежней манере общения. Признаться, Цукишиме так было спокойнее. Когда кто-то из двух идиотов вдруг решал обратиться к вежливости как к последнему средству, его это немало напрягало. Такое возникало чувство, беспокойное, сродни непреходящему внутреннему вопросу: «Кто ты и что сделал с идиотами?».

Непонятное Хинате место в тетради по литературе было выделено оранжевым маркером, чего тот прежде никогда не делал. Цукишима вопросительно взглянул на него, но спрашивать, конечно, ничего не собирался. Хината, впрочем, и так все понял по его взгляду, что для него было верхом проницательности. Ну или, что вероятнее, выражение лица Цукишимы было настолько красноречиво, что проняло даже самых непонятливых.

— Это Ячи-сан подсказала, — радостно сообщил Хината, — правда, здорово? Оранжевый для того, что мне неясно, зеленый — для важного, желтый — для того, что надо позже просмотреть подробнее.

— Идея неплохая, — признал Цукишима и не мог не хмыкнуть, — постарайся не раскрасить оранжевым всю тетрадь. 

— Обязательно тебе надо все испортить, — надулся Хината, — нормально же общались. Злюкишима!

Цукишима прыснул.

— И это должно меня обидеть? Хотя забей, — пошел на попятную Цукишима, вовремя вспомнив о том, что с Хинатой можно препираться целую вечность и больше не успеть ничего другого, — это был риторический вопрос. Слушай сюда…

— Риторический? — переспросил Хината и сделал страшно задумчивое лицо, очевидно, силясь вспомнить то, чего никогда не знал. 

— Смотри не перенапрягись, неприятно будет, если твой мозг спечется до начала тестов.

— Это вопрос, заданный очень выразительно?

Цукишима вздохнул по большей части напоказ.

— Это вопрос, который я задаю себе каждый раз: почему я вообще трачу на вас время? Вопрос, который не требует ответа.

— Почему?

— Что «почему»?

— Почему не требует ответа? Вот тебе ответ, тоже ри-то-ри-чес-кий, — последнее слово Хината произнес по слогам. — Ты с нами занимаешься, потому что Ямагучи хороший и уговорил тебя. Хоть ты все еще Злюкишима.

Цукишима поджал губы. За всю свою жизнь он, наверное, не вступал в разговор глупее, но тем не менее вернул Хинате его вопрос:

— Почему?

— Что «почему»?

— Почему ответ риторический?

— А! — просиял Хината так, что на секунду стало больно глазам. — Это легко: раз риторический вопрос не требует ответа, то риторический ответ — это ответ, который тебе не нужен, но я все равно отвечу.

— Не вздумай написать что-то такое на тестах, умник, — сменил тему Цукишима, краем глаза поглядывая в сторону Кагеямы.

— Вот и не напишу, — проворчал Хината, но его голос уже доносился будто издалека. 

Ошибка — опять думать о своем, проваливаться в эти дурацкие, ненужные мысли. Цукишима машинально водил пальцем по строчкам, отмеченным оранжевым, и объяснял Хинате про средства выразительности, а в голове одно — Кагеяма не проронил ни слова за все время, что они провели в клубной комнате. Обычно он старался одергивать Хинату, когда тот неизбежно увлекался чем-то посторонним, но не в этот раз.

Какое Цукишиме вообще дело до того, молчит ли Кагеяма? Разве не обрадовался бы он, если бы больше не пришлось его слушать? Пусть и дальше продолжает хранить молчание, пусть и дальше сидит, уставившись в тетрадь, хмурый, как черная туча, что полнится дождем, Цукишиме-то что.

Резко отворившаяся дверь прервала его мысли, на секунду остудила недовольство. Цукишима поднял голову на звук, и, кажется, не он один. Даже Кагеяма наконец оторвался от записей, реагируя на шум.

— Я не опоздал? — в проеме показался запыхавшийся Ямагучи. 

— Как раз вовремя, — заверил его Цукишима, внутренне обрадовавшись, что теперь не придется обращаться к Кагеяме и спрашивать, чем он занимается и нужна ли помощь.

Ямагучи, как был, в школьной форме, уселся между ними и Кагеямой. Цукишима хотел было напомнить ему, что стоит сначала переодеться, но тот с таким рвением взялся за Кагеяму, что Цукишима малодушно смолчал.

***

 

После тренировки Цукишима возвращался домой в смешанных чувствах. Обычно ему удавалось избегать чересчур пристального внимания от тренера Укая, тот практически никогда не повышал на него голос, видимо, находя его усилия достаточными. Но сегодня он наорал на Цукишиму не единожды и даже не дважды: тот постоянно отвлекался, и со стороны наверняка выглядело так, будто он витает в облаках или даже отлынивает (что, кажется, никого не удивило). Кагеяме вот сегодня не досталось ни разу. На своем обожаемом волейболе он сосредоточенности не терял, не то что во время учебы.

Попрощавшись с Ямагучи, Цукишима пошел домой, не торопясь. В этот раз решил обойтись без музыки: было кое-что, о чем ему следовало подумать, не отвлекаясь. Очень заманчиво — сделать вид, что его ничего не беспокоит. Здесь, по умеренно освещенной дорожке между домов и магазинчиков, не было команды, не было Ямагучи, не было Кагеямы. Какой смысл в том, чтобы притворяться перед самим собой? 

Если одна линия поведения вызывает внутри такой беспорядок, что это становится заметно окружающим, значит, она неудачна. Цукишима, при всей своей упертости в некоторых вопросах, больше предпочитал внутренний комфорт, чем придерживаться тактики, которая не работает. Всему виной отказ Кагеяме, или, если быть точным, форма, в которой он был выражен. С формой Цукишима ничего поделать не мог: некоторые вещи не откатишь назад, а извинения в любом случае не входили в его план. 

Быстрее, чем успеет передумать, Цукишима достал из кармана телефон и разблокировал экран. У него был номер Кагеямы — как и всех остальных в команде. Обменяться номерами и электронными адресами предложил Сугавара-сан, чтобы все могли оставаться на связи и, если что, узнавать последние новости. Цукишима допускал вероятность, что однажды ему пришлось бы воспользоваться номером Кагеямы, но сейчас одна лишь мысль об этом казалась ему дикой.

История сообщений с Кагеямой была чистой, как лист бумаги, выдернутый из середины упаковки, и Цукишима вот-вот собирался ее запятнать, хотя в глубине души желал никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах этого не делать. Формулируя текст, Цукишима не сомневался, не переписывал его по несколько раз, уверенный в том, что собирался сказать. 

«Если тебе все еще нужна помощь с историей, встретимся завтра после утренней тренировки».

Только в последний момент, уже занеся палец над иконкой «отправить», он заколебался. После случая в классе Кагеяма игнорировал его, а Цукишима не спешил привлекать к себе внимание. С одной стороны, он был даже в каком-то смысле благодарен такому пренебрежению, оно позволяло ему обдумать все как следует, а с другой, оно немало его раздражало по непонятным пока причинам. Возможно, о них тоже придется подумать. Позже. 

Кагеяма откажется от его предложения, в этом Цукишима был уверен, как ни в чем другом. Так бы поступил на месте Кагеямы он сам. И когда тот откажется, все встанет на свои места, Цукишима смело сможет сказать себе: «Я сделал все, что мог», и на этом успокоиться.

Цукишима нажал «отправить». На какое-то мгновение сообщение зависло между «отправлено» и «доставлено», и он отчего-то задержал дыхание и даже сам этого не понял, пока не выдохнул шумно, увидев отметку о получении. Цукишима спрятал телефон обратно в карман и быстро зашагал в сторону дома, гораздо быстрее, чем до этого, словно что-то гнало его в спину. По пути он отмечал любую попавшуюся на глаза деталь, можно подумать, впервые шел этой дорогой, и ее нужно было непременно запомнить во всех подробностях. Все, лишь бы отвлечься от того сообщения, которое уже не казалось Цукишиме такой уж хорошей идеей. Надоедливый выбор из двух зол, которого не избежать, снова настиг его. Когда дело касалось Кагеямы, Цукишима то и дело выбирал неправильно.

Телефон как будто жег кожу через ткань брюк, хоть Цукишима и убеждал себя, что это все в его голове, и мысленно чертыхался. Да уж, некоторые вещи действительно не откатить назад. Насколько глупо с его стороны было бы отправить еще одно сообщение, на этот раз с текстом: «Притворись, что ты этого не видел»?

Короткая вибрация заставила его остановиться на полушаге. 

— Он все равно отказался, — уговаривал себя Цукишима, прежде чем снова достать телефон. Открывать сообщение следовало так же быстро, как и отдирать пластырь с плохо зажившей царапины. Немного поболит, покровит, но это не смертельно.

От яркой подсветки после сплошной серости сумерек Цукишима чуть прищурился, а потом моргнул несколько раз, чтобы удостовериться: глаза его не обманывают.

Кагеяма ответил — односложно и очень для него характерно, так легко было представить, каким тоном он бы это сказал.

Вслед за предложением Цукишимы, на которое невозможно было согласиться, мессенджер показывал такой же невозможный ответ:

«Ладно».

***

 

На следующий день после тренировки Кагеяма ждал его у ворот школы. Цукишима так и не придумал, что сказать Ямагучи, а потому просто отмахнулся крайне расплывчатыми «делами». Не похоже, чтобы и Кагеяма что-то говорил Хинате, иначе тот бы уже нетерпеливо носился рядом с ним. 

Кагеяма стоял, по обыкновению, спрятав руки в карманах, со спортивной сумкой через плечо, и, в общем, мало походил на человека, который собирался потратить часть своего дня на зубрежку. Цукишима остановился в паре шагов от него, не зная, что сказать. Ни одному из них не хотелось здесь находиться, не хотелось хоть как-то совместно проводить время свыше того, что они и так проводили каждый день на тренировках. Что тут еще скажешь?

— Идем, — позвал Цукишима и прошел мимо Кагеямы, словно пути у них не совпадали и, в целом, его не волновало, пойдет тот за ним или так и останется стоять, как вкопанный. Кагеяма, не долго думая, догнал его. Цукишима покосился на него: выражение лица Кагеямы выдавало недовольство и раздражение. Про себя Цукишима удовлетворенно кивнул: и недовольство, и раздражение — реакция в пределах нормы для них обоих.

— Мы разве не в библиотеке будем заниматься? — озадаченно спросил Кагеяма.

— Удивлен, что ты знаешь слово «библиотека».

Ни за что, ни за что в жизни Цукишима не перестал бы ему докучать. Им обоим, похоже, следовало принять это как данность.

— Представь себе, знаю. Так почему не библиотека?

Цукишима взглянул на него, словно спрашивая: «ты это серьезно?». Похоже, Кагеяма и впрямь серьезно: он смотрел на Цукишиму, ожидая ответа. Тот вздохнул.

— Потому что нас вышвырнут оттуда через пять минут. Твоя короткая память удручает.

— Все нормально у меня с памятью, козел!

— Вот поэтому нас и вышвырнут. Потому что кое-кто, как обычно, не удержится и начнет орать.

Кагеяма замолчал, наверняка обдумывая его слова. Потом задрал подбородок и, ускорив шаг, бросил через плечо:

— Если бы кое-кто мог удержаться и не доставать, то и библиотека бы вполне подошла.

Цукишима фыркнул, мол, «да, конечно», и тоже ускорился. Теперь ему пришлось догонять. Чувствовал он себя при этом не то чтобы глупо, но как-то неуютно, будто кто-то другой сейчас руководил его действиями. Будто того и гляди — начнет соревноваться с Кагеямой, как непременно поступил бы на его месте Хината. Стоило только об этом подумать, как Цукишима сбавил ход. Кагеяма не втянет его в свою игру, а Цукишима не станет подстраиваться.

Он шел неторопливым прогулочным шагом, глядя Кагеяме в спину, все гадая — когда же тот обернется и заметит. Не прошло и минуты, как тот решил проверить, как там Цукишима, или, может, ощутил на себе его внимательный взгляд. Цукишима улыбнулся ему, как улыбался, бывало, пытаясь вывести Кагеяму из себя. Тот фыркнул. Остановился ненадолго, давая Цукишиме возможность поравняться, но будто передумав в последний момент, снова двинулся вперед, на этот раз убедившись, что Цукишима отстает всего на несколько шагов.

— Так куда мы идем? — вновь спросил он, не оглядываясь. Такой странный разговор у них получался: будто бы с самим собой, но на деле нет.

Этого вопроса Цукишима опасался, хоть и понимал, что, по крайней мере, место назначения Кагеяме надо сообщить. Весь вечер он просидел на заднем дворе, думая о том, где можно спокойно позаниматься. Он бы ни за что не позвал Кагеяму к себе домой, так что этот вариант никуда не годился, да и сам Кагеяма вряд ли захотел бы видеть Цукишиму гостем. Больше всего библиотекарь в Карасуно ненавидел шум: в его привычках было временно отбирать телефоны или отправлять провинившихся за дверь. Однажды Ямагучи все же затащил его туда на перемене под предлогом, которому Цукишима ни на секунду не поверил, но все равно пошел следом. Там их уже ожидали Хината с Кагеямой. Позаниматься так и не удалось. Цукишима, кажется, назвал Кагеяму непроходимым тупицей, тот ответил в духе «сам такой», только раза в два громче. Слово за слово, и библиотекарь, Сато-сенсей, уже возвышался над их столом с коротким вердиктом: «Все вон отсюда».

— В кафе.

Кагеяма затормозил так резко, что, иди Цукишима хоть немного ближе к нему, врезался бы лицом в его спортивную сумку.

— Куда?

— В кафе, — повторил Цукишима, пожав плечами, словно в этом не было ничего такого, а сам мысленно приготовился, что Кагеяма просто развернется и уйдет домой. Хоть Цукишима от этого вовсе не пострадает, даже наоборот. — Если у тебя есть предложения получше, то я слушаю.

Кагеяма смотрел на него какое-то время, и, наверное, впервые Цукишима не смог вот так сразу определить, о чем тот думал. Он крепче сжал лямку рюкзака, дожидаясь, с каким же Кагеяма найдется ответом. Тот стоял против солнца, отчего казалось: на его лицо набежала недовольная тень. Или не казалось, и тень — как и недовольство — все же были настоящими. 

— Ладно, — заключил Кагеяма. 

Как будто ожило то его «ладно», написанное в сообщении, приобрело звуки и краски — все, что Цукишима не мог себе представить в полной мере, просто глядя на текст. Солнце подсвечивало кончики волос Кагеямы, его одежду, весь его силуэт, отчего он казался фигурой, обведенной белым контуром, на фоне улицы, слишком безлюдной для субботы после полудня. Его поза, напряженные плечи, слишком ровная осанка говорили, что, даже согласившись, Кагеяма все равно до последнего подозревал нелепый розыгрыш или что-то в этом роде. А ведь ему следовало бы знать о Цукишиме хотя бы то, что он выше каких-то там розыгрышей. 

— Идем, — заявил он так уверенно, словно заглянул в мысли Цукишимы и совершенно точно узнал, что за кафе и как туда добраться. Цукишима, пораженный такой неожиданной покладистостью, не спешил Кагеяме об этом напоминать и просто последовал за ним, все так же держась на несколько шагов позади, сохраняя видимость их непричастности друг к другу.

Дорога была хорошо знакома Цукишиме: кафе находилось в небольшом переулке по пути к его дому. Когда они добрались до места назначения, голову Цукишиме уже знатно напекло. Так задумавшись о том, где им с Кагеямой предстояло заниматься, о погоде Цукишима совершенно не подумал, а она оказалась, как назло, жаркой и влажной настолько, что тяжело было дышать. Они еще даже не начали то, ради чего, собственно, пришли, а Цукишима уже чувствовал ленивую усталость, что проникла в его кости, впилась в его мышцы. Кагеяма, конечно же, выглядел так, словно ничто не могло его побеспокоить, словно он вовсе не ощущал тяжелой влаги, давящей со всех сторон.

— Здесь? — спросил Кагеяма, задрав голову и прищурившись на солнце, рассматривал надпись на вывеске.

— Да, — сказал Цукишима, но Кагеяма его словно и не услышал. Он обратил внимание на фигурку белого кота, что высотой доставала ему до груди. Движением лап фигурка имитировала манеки-неко, и выражение на морде у нее было такое же хитро-всезнающее. Кагеяма пялился на нее во все глаза, точно видел что-то подобное впервые в жизни.

— Это кошачье кафе? — осторожно поинтересовался он. В голосе его читался ужас пополам с восторгом.

— Нет, конечно, — недоуменно ответил Цукишима, даже забыв съязвить по этому поводу.

Мысль о Кагеяме в кошачьем кафе его изрядно развеселила. Цукишима едва не прыснул, представив себе кучу кошек со вздыбленной шерстью и хвостами торчком, а среди них — Кагеяму с таким же ошалевшим взглядом, какой у него был сейчас.

С секунду он развлекал себя этим мысленным представлением, а потом все же поторопился внутрь, не собираясь дожидаться, пока Кагеяма удовлетворит свое любопытство. Казалось, Цукишима не выдержит больше ни секунды на солнце.

Скользнув в искусственную прохладу, он поздоровался с официантом, что встретил его на входе. Лицо было ему знакомо. Хотя его не назовешь завсегдатаем, бывал он здесь достаточно часто, чтобы запомнить, как выглядел персонал. Кафе было маленькое, на грани тесноты, и когда бы Цукишима ни приходил, людей всегда было немного, словно никто и не подозревал о существовании этого места.

Кагеяма не надолго задержался снаружи. Не прошло и пары мгновений, как вновь отозвался колокольчик, подвешенный над дверью. Не успел он выбрать место, как Кагеяма, коротко кивнув поприветствовавшему его официанту, быстро подошел к Цукишиме, словно не хотел оставаться один в совершенно новой для него обстановке.

— Это точно подходящее место для учебы? — с сомнением в голосе протянул он, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— А ты что, эксперт по местам для учебы?

— Если бы был, не стал бы спрашивать у тебя, — подумав, он добавил, — или вообще иметь с тобой дело. 

Там, где в другое время Кагеяма точно повысил бы голос, он наоборот опустился до полушипения-полушепота, стараясь сдерживать себя, и все потому, что находился в кафе, а не в привычном окружении. Эта его черта казалась Цукишиме ужасно забавной. 

Цукишима, не спрашивая мнения Кагеямы, выбрал столик с мягкими креслами в дальнем углу, но тот, похоже, вовсе не собирался возражать. Прежде чем сесть напротив, он в последний раз настороженно окинул взглядом и кресло, и стол, и самого Цукишиму, будто ожидая, что выражение лица чем-нибудь его все-таки выдаст.

— Нет никакого подвоха, садись уже.

Помедлив, Кагеяма послушался, но выглядел при этом неуютно, словно все в этом месте было не по нему, как одежда не по размеру. Может, не по нему был Цукишима, но и это нестрашно, скорее — взаимно. Приведя Кагеяму в «свое место», он почувствовал себя немногим лучше, чем если бы привел его домой. 

Чтобы как-то рассеять эту неловкость, что такими темпами грозила стать третьим полноценным участником встречи, Цукишима полез в сумку за учебными материалами.

— Здесь темы прошлогодних тестов. — Цукишима положил бумаги на середину стола, чтобы Кагеяма мог взять их сам. — Энношита-сан дал, — объяснил он, хотя вряд ли Кагеяме было интересно, как они Цукишиме достались. — Вопросы наверняка изменились, но темы, которые выносят, на экзамен, обычно не меняются. 

Кагеяма, просматривая листы, промычал что-то, и Цукишима решил расценить это как ответ.

Пока Кагеяма вчитывался в вопросы, Цукишима заказал себе кофе.

— А мне с молоком, пожалуйста, — отозвался Кагеяма, не отрываясь от своего безумно увлекательного чтения. От челки на его глаза падала тень, придавая сосредоточенному выражению лица недружелюбный вид. Цукишима откинулся на спинку кресла и только тогда понял, насколько напряженным был до этого момента. Не один Кагеяма держался настороже.

— Так почему ты согласился? — спросил вдруг Кагеяма, словно продолжая давно забытый разговор. 

Цукишима хоть и сразу понял, о чем речь, с ответом нашелся не так быстро. Поправил очки на переносице. Ненужный жест, чтобы выиграть немного времени. Не все же Цукишиме заставать других врасплох.

— О, так мы говорим об этом?

Кагеяма легко пожал плечами.

— А почему нет?

— А почему ты попросил?

«Почему я?».

«Если я тебе даже не нравлюсь».

«Если ты мне даже не нравишься».

Сплошные вопросы. Ими можно было обмениваться вечно. Кагеяма наконец-то — наконец-то — поднял глаза, взглянул на Цукишиму как следует. Снова наклонил голову так знакомо, что Цукишиму пробрало ознобом, хотя умом он понимал, что это всего лишь результат работы кондиционера в сочетании с легкой футболкой.

— Мне надо попасть в лагерь. Для этого мне нужна помощь с учебой, — повторил Кагеяма уже однажды слышанные Цукишимой слова, как несмышленому.

Что означало: чтобы и дальше играть, чтобы становиться лучше, я готов обратиться даже к тебе, если это решит проблему. В мире Кагеямы все было очень просто.

Посреди повисшего молчания принесли их заказ. Цукишима, сдержанно поблагодарив, взял свою чашку. Кагеяма, если и заметил, что тот избегал ответа на его вопрос, больше ничего не добавил, ничем не выдал, что желает этот ответ знать. Может, он и спросил-то только затем, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Это мои записи. Я выделил важное по твоим темам, — разбил тишину Цукишима, протягивая Кагеяме тетрадь. — Скопируешь за выходные.

— Раскомандовался, — пробормотал Кагеяма куда-то в сторону, но Цукишима, конечно, услышал.

Он подался вперед.

— Кому-то тут, кажется, нужна была помощь?

Кагеяма тоже наклонился вперед и теперь нависал над столиком.

— До конца жизни припоминать это будешь?

— Нет, всего лишь ближайшие несколько лет. Если тебе так хочется в этот лагерь, придется потерпеть. И, — Цукишима сделал паузу, — список дат в конце тетради тоже выучишь.

— Какой же ты гад. — Кагеяма шумно выдохнул и вернулся на место.

— Спасибо, — разулыбался Цукишима.

— Это «спасибо, я знаю» или «спасибо, я стараюсь»?

— Мне правда нужно на это отвечать?

Кагеяма, хоть и первым задал вопрос, решил над этим поразмыслить. Потом наконец определился:

— Нет, я передумал. Лучше заткнись.

— Как его величество пожелает, — шутливо отозвался Цукишима.

На это Кагеяма ничего не сказал, только цыкнул очень отчетливо. Цукишима же, хоть с виду и согласился помолчать, недолго следовал его желаниям.

— Повторять темы можем, начиная с твоей нелюбимой, — предложил он. — Какую из них больше всего ненавидишь?

Кагеяма потер шею и сказал, глядя куда-то в потолок:

— В данный момент я ненавижу тебя.

— Я мог бы прокомментировать, но не буду, — сухо сообщил Цукишима. — Самая ненавистная тебе тема — скорее всего, та, которую ты знаешь хуже всего. Так что не трать мое время, Король.

Цукишима отпил кофе. Тот был еще теплым и горчил на языке: по привычке Цукишима не положил туда сахар, поскольку обычно заказывал к нему еще пирожное. Аккуратно поставив чашку на блюдце, так, что фарфор практически не издал ни звука при соприкосновении, Цукишима вновь посмотрел на Кагеяму, вид которого в окружении учебников и тетрадей должен был давно стать ему привычным, но оставлял все то же инородное впечатление. Кагеяма не глядя потянулся к своей чашке, так же не глядя сделал глоток, а потом быстро слизал с нижней губы убежавшую каплю. Цукишима отстраненно подумал о том, что его кофе наверняка гораздо мягче на вкус. Кагеяма бросил на Цукишиму короткий взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что, окажись эта капля на записях, которые тот ему одолжил, Цукишима действительно постарается стать невыносимым. Их глаза встретились. В самом деле, могло ли быть иначе? Они все-таки сидели друг напротив друга.

Кагеяма опустил голову, возвращаясь к записям. Чем больше Цукишима за ним наблюдал, тем больше убеждался: помощь как таковая ему не нужна — только чье-нибудь дисциплинирующее присутствие. Трюк, что Савамура-сан провернул однажды в клубной комнате, когда Кагеяма в очередной раз начал жаловаться на английский, доказал, что тот способен быстро запоминать информацию. Дело было в нежелании, в отсутствии интереса. Цукишима, который занимался волейболом вопреки нежеланию и отсутствию интереса, такого подхода не понимал.

Все это вертелось у него в голове уже не раз с тех пор, как Кагеяма обратился к нему. Но ни разу он не смог заставить себя спросить как есть: «Зачем я здесь, если на самом деле я тебе не нужен?».

Не хотел слышать ответ.

С тех пор, как Кагеяма всерьез взялся за повторение материала, прошло еще две чашки кофе и одно клубничное пирожное. 

— Ты собираешься это съесть? — удивился Кагеяма, услышав заказ Цукишимы. «Это» в его устах прозвучало почти оскорбительно — ну или Цукишиме хотелось так думать.

— Да, какие-то проблемы?

— Никаких. Не похоже на тебя, вот и все.

Ты не знаешь, что похоже на меня, а что нет — вот что хотел сказать ему Цукишима, но так не сказал, в последний момент захлопнув рот. Что им двигало в этот момент, он точно не знал. Нерешительность — не совсем то, как он охарактеризовал бы свое молчание. Трусость — возможно, это о нем, но не в этот раз. Умение вовремя остановиться — льстило, но в глубине души человек всегда знает, что обманывает себя, и Цукишима об этом тем более знал.

Вместо того, чтобы анализировать, он отрезал небольшой кусочек пирожного, наколол на вилку ярко-красную полоску клубники. Попробовал — вкусно, но не так, как всегда. Задумался: быть может, дело в компании?

Кагеяма за ним наблюдал, неумело делая вид, что не наблюдает вовсе. Цукишима, кажется, понимал, к чему такое любопытство. Какая-то часть его, ребяческая, чуточку злорадная, хотела устроить представление из поедания десерта, сыграть на чужом голоде, но и в этот раз он сдержался.

Кагеяма колебался недолго и заказал себе онигири со свининой, как будто укоряя: еда должна быть едой.

Казалось, ничем особенным они не занимались, а время пролетело на удивление быстро. Пару раз Цукишима объяснил Кагеяме определения из военных тактик, пару раз посоветовал, как лучше запоминать имена и связанные с ними даты. По большей части, задавал случайные вопросы по программе, когда Кагеяма заканчивал с записями по одной теме, прежде чем перейти к следующей.

— Эта фигня меня бесит. — Кагеяма так резко оттолкнул от себя тетрадь, что та задела корешком блюдце с пустой чашкой. Раздался легкий звон посуды: чашка немного зашаталась, но потом вернулась к покою. Цукишима, безмолвно извиняясь, кивнул в направлении стойки, где бариста обеспокоенно вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

Хоть Кагеяма и был усидчивее Хинаты, Цукишима уже некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как его движения становились раздражительней, а внимание начало рассеиваться. Это было заметно в том, как надолго его взгляд замирал на отдельных строчках в несвойственной Кагеяме глубокой задумчивости. Наверняка ни о чем конкретном — блаженная пустота, лишь бы больше никакой истории. Цукишима и сам поддался этому его настроению, оно у Кагеямы, оказывается, было очень заразительным. Тот и так довольно долго продержался, но Цукишима, конечно, не собирался ему этого говорить.

Он вздохнул, повел плечами, разминаясь, и легонько хлопнул ладонями по столешнице, отчего Кагеяма удивленно уставился на него.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего. Мы уходим.

Кажется, его не придется уговаривать. Такого радостного и в то же время облегченного лица Цукишима у Кагеямы еще не видел, не знал даже, что тот мог выглядеть так… по-мальчишески. А может, просто никогда как следует не обращал внимания.

Так быстро, словно соревнуясь в скорости, оба упаковали свои вещи и расплатились за еду и напитки. Вслед им тонко задребезжал дверной колокольчик, и донеслось: «Заходите еще».

— По домам? — потянувшись, с надеждой уточнил Кагеяма, когда они вышли на улицу. За последние два часа он будто уже привык узнавать мнение Цукишимы обо всем.

Он предлагал легкий выход. Цукишиме было достаточно просто кивнуть, возможно, бросить скупое «до завтра», не особенно рассчитывая на ответ. Но Цукишима — ей-богу, не существовало во всем мире в это мгновение человека глупее, чем он, — взял и возразил:

— Нет. Идем.

И снова, привычно уже, если можно привыкнуть к чему-либо всего за два раза, Цукишима пошел, теперь определенно ожидая, что за ним последуют.

— Куда? — Кагеяма задал знакомый вопрос.

— Наше занятие не закончилось.

— Да ладно, ты издеваешься, что ли! — тот остановился. Широко расставленные ноги, сжатые кулаки, крепко стиснутые зубы — все говорило о том, что Кагеяма откажется сдвинуться с места, если дело касается истории.

— Не перебивай. У нас передышка. Занимаясь умственным трудом, необходимо делать перерывы.

— Ты как говорящий буклет из кабинета психолога.

— Уверен, у тебя в этом богатый опыт. Я же вроде сказал не перебивать?

Кагеяма с подозрением прищурился, начисто игнорируя все просьбы.

— Так куда мы идем? 

— Как можно быть таким непонятливым, — закатил глаза Цукишима. — Я знаю, что у тебя с собой мяч, а здесь неподалеку как раз есть площадка. Так дошло?

— Волейбольная? — Кагеяма точно ожил.

— Нет, детская, с песочницей. Тебе в самый раз.

— Нет бы ответить нормально!

— Нет бы не спрашивать глупостей, — парировал Цукишима, но все-таки поддался: — Волейбольная, конечно.

Пока они шли к площадке, солнце выглядывало из-за крыш то тут, то там, словно играло в прятки неведомо с кем. Цукишиме уже не казалось, что на улице так уж жарко: может, погода и вправду смягчилась за то время, что они с Кагеямой провели в помещении, а может, смягчился сам Цукишима.

— Мы на месте, — сообщил он, хотя это было очевидно. Когда он не знал, что сказать, Цукишима нарушал собственные правила.

Площадка пустовала, что не должно было так уж удивлять, но Цукишима все равно подумал о том, как порой удачно — или неудачно, это как посмотреть, — складываются обстоятельства.

Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, а Кагеяма, растопырив пальцы, уже сжимал в руках мяч, который достал из сумки. С таким видом, как сейчас, он выходил на площадку после долгого перерыва на скамейке запасных. Естественно, любой перерыв, любое время вдали от игры казалось ему долгим.

Один на один особенно не поиграешь, но Кагеяма все равно бросил Цукишиме мяч без всякого предупреждения. Тот едва не врезался ему в лицо и не сбил с носа очки. Цукишима знал: Кагеяма никогда не промахивается.

Поверхность мяча была теплой, прогретой то ли солнцем, то ли чужими ладонями. Цукишима вернул бросок, приложив гораздо больше силы, чем обычно. Кагеяма ухмыльнулся — и следующий пас пришелся Цукишиме прямо в руки.

— Я думал, ты не любишь волейбол, — заметил Кагеяма, наверное, подразумевая что-то вроде: «как-то это странно, что ты привел меня сюда». Хоть Цукишима и предпочитал играть молча, от ответа не ушел. Сказал, прямее не бывает:

— Не люблю.

— Тогда зачем играешь?

Цукишима задумался. Если ответить «зачем мне тебе об этом рассказывать», это создаст впечатление, будто у него есть какая-то особенная причина. С другой стороны, не похоже, чтобы Кагеяма страдал ложными впечатлениями о нем.

— По твоей логике играть могут лишь те, кто любит волейбол?

Бросок. Мяч не задержался у Кагеямы даже на секунду, тут же пружинисто отскочил от его пальцев, но отвечать Кагеяма не торопился. Наконец, спустя пять обменов, признался:

— Никогда не думал об этом.

То есть: никогда не думал, что у других бывает иначе. Цукишима понимал его в каком-то смысле. Но не уколоть не мог:

— Вот и не суди всех по себе.

— Без тебя знаю, — вспылил Кагеяма, как делал всегда, когда кто-то припоминал ему какую-нибудь болезненную тему, но сейчас возмущение его было слабым, почти несуществующим.

— Не знаешь, — не унимался Цукишима, это был спор ради спора, чтобы посмотреть, что будет дальше, он знал об этом и все равно в него ввязался.

— А вот и знаю!

Бросок.

Бросок.

— Не понимаю я тебя, — подытожил Кагеяма.

Цукишима мог бы съязвить. Мог бы сделать вид, что ничего не слышал, а Кагеяма мог бы сделать вид, что ничего не говорил. Вместо всего этого Цукишима просто пожал плечами:

— Это необязательно.

Бросок.

Бросок.

Глухой стук мяча о ладони и воронье над головой; откуда-то издалека, с больших дорог ветром приносило гудки автомобилей. Иногда мимо проходили люди, Цукишима осознавал их мимолетное присутствие, но не видел по-настоящему.

Бросок. 

Бросок.

Цукишима молчал, потому что так было удобней. Кагеяма тоже молчал — из каких-то своих соображений. Только смотрел на Цукишиму прямо, смотрел на Цукишиму украдкой, а тот, конечно, заметил, но молчать по-прежнему было удобней, чем что-либо спрашивать.

Бросок.

Бросок.

В тот день они так и не вернулись к подготовке к истории.

***

 

— Не собираешься злорадствовать?

Цукишима едва не поперхнулся, услышав голос Кагеямы. Тонкая струйка воды защекотала подбородок, закапала футболку — по счастью, белую, пятна на ней были почти незаметны, а под палящим солнцем они высохнут вмиг.

Тренер как раз объявил небольшой перерыв, и Цукишима решил уйти подальше от спортзала и его шума, пока представлялась такая возможность. За спортзалом в это время простиралась тень, узкая полоска приятной прохлады и тишины. Но покой его длился недолго. Кагеяма, очевидно, последовал за ним. Цукишима все пытался определить, что же тому нужно, зачем тому его искать. 

Была у него одна догадка. Сегодня учителя раздали результаты тестов: Хината облажался с английским, а Кагеяма завалил современную литературу. До проходного балла ему не хватило всего ничего. Должно быть, это обидно. О новости уже узнали в команде, обсудили, пришли к решению, что оба все-таки поедут в лагерь своим ходом. А теперь Кагеяма отчего-то хотел знать, что же Цукишима чувствовал по поводу его оценки. Странные дела.

Что-то внутри Цукишимы не позволяло расслабиться и не уставало напоминать: недоброжелательность, почти враждебность. Не воображай себе, будто что-то изменилось. Кагеяма, пришедший обвинять его в своих неудачах, — не самое чудное, что могло бы случиться.

— В тебе проснулась склонность к мазохизму? — устало спросил Цукишима. Сегодня лето особенно пробирало его до костей, не оставляя сил на препирания. — Это не по моей части.

Кагеяма нахмурился. Выражение, уже хорошо знакомое Цукишиме. Он видел его на лице Кагеямы всякий раз, когда тот чего-то не понимал.

— При чем здесь это?

— Не знаю, ты мне скажи. Это ведь ты пришел сюда с вопросом, собираюсь ли я позлорадствовать. Либо ты пытаешься сказать, что это я виноват в твоей оценке, либо действительно хочешь, чтобы над тобой посмеялись. Даже не знаю, что лучше.

— Я не думаю, что это ты виноват в моей оценке, — тихо сказал Кагеяма.

— Значит, все-таки унижения захотелось?

— Нет!

— Тогда я теряюсь, зачем ты здесь.

Кагеяма молчал. Смотрел куда-то в сторону. Впервые Цукишиме пришла в голову мысль, что Кагеяма и сам не знал, зачем пришел. Зачем спросил то, что спросил. Возможно, у него и не было никакого злого умысла, только неловко заданный вопрос, а предубеждение со стороны Цукишимы сделало свое дело. 

Цукишима потер шею. Сказал:

— Нет.

Кагеяма вскинул голову. Глаза, округленные от удивления, такие синие, такие непохожие на его обычные неприветливые взгляды. Он понял, что Цукишима имел в виду, но тот все равно прояснил:

— Не стану злорадствовать. 

Кагеяма подошел чуть ближе, медленно и осторожно, точно старался не совершать резких движений. Может быть, он собирался что-то сказать. А может — молчать и дальше. Цукишима уже ни в чем не был уверен.

— Я…

— А, вот вы где! — воскликнул Хината, возникший позади Кагеямы как будто из ниоткуда, и замахал руками, словно думал, что голоса недостаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание. Цукишиме стоило бы внимательнее следить за окружением. Чтобы Хината — и сумел подкрасться? — Кагеяма, придурок, не сбегай так внезапно!

На это Кагеяма не ответил, хотя Цукишима уверен был: в другой раз обязательно бы рявкнул что-то в отместку за «придурка».

— Тренер просил передать, что мы начинаем, — добавил Хината.

Кагеяма, помолчав, кивнул:

— Уже иду. 

Цукишима тоже оттолкнулся от прохладной стены спортзала. Пора возвращаться. Что же Кагеяма пытался сказать — он так и не узнал.

***

 

Впервые Цукишима задался вопросом, обязателен ли этот волшебный токийский лагерь, перед которым все так нездорово благоговеют, когда они всей командой погрузились в автобус. В полночь. 

До этого момента он как-то не задумывался о самой поездке, считая, что самыми сложными будут два дня с ночевкой в чужой школе.

Конечно, у такого положения были свои плюсы. Например, ночью путешествовать прохладнее, чем днем, особенно если кондиционер в салоне слабоват. Криков, споров и прочего шума почти не будет, по крайней мере, они очень быстро сойдут на нет, когда все уснут. Но тут-то и возникала неприятность: храп. Храп был неизбежен, эту истину Цукишима уяснил еще во время Золотой недели.

Цукишима откинулся в кресле, которое, по его мнению, было слишком мягким, и вытянул ноги. Ему досталось место возле прохода, потому что Ямагучи хотел сидеть у окна. Ремень безопасности, затянутый достаточно крепко, но и так, чтобы не причинять неудобств при движении, все равно давил и мешался.

Без Хинаты и Кагеямы в салоне было гораздо тише, чем Цукишима себе представлял. Возможно, все обернется не так уж плохо. Нишиноя-сан и Танака-сан, наверное, изо всех сил старались сдерживаться: еще на улице им хватило одного предупреждения от капитана, чтобы понизить голос.

Цукишима поставил плеер на таймер на случай, если вдруг вырубится, и надел наушники. Те сразу поглотили негромкие разговоры и шум двигателя. Осталась только музыка и легкая вибрация под ногами. За окном проплывал ночной город, укрытый темнотой, как одеялом, на котором изредка появлялись и пропадали огни. Когда в салоне наконец потушили свет, разглядывать дома, деревья, поля стало гораздо проще. Засмотревшись, Цукишима и сам не заметил, как уснул.

Утром его растолкал с одной стороны Ямагучи, а с другой — Нишиноя-сан, нависавший над Цукишимой до неприличия близко. Его бодрость подействовала на Цукишиму мгновенным зарядом раздражения. Он часто заморгал, стащил наушники (таймер все же пригодился), оглянулся по сторонам. Большинство уже собралось снаружи.

С трудом подавляя зевки, Цукишима выбрался из автобуса. Нишиноя-сан отчего-то никак не оставлял его в покое. Когда ему казалось, что Цукишима двигается слишком медленно — «ты прям как сонная муха!» — он чуть подталкивал его в спину, а когда Цукишима зевал, и вовсе пер, как танк, с силой давя ладонями на поясницу, и тогда Цукишиме хочешь не хочешь, а приходилось шагать быстро и размашисто, лишь бы не упасть под неожиданным напором.

На вид пригород Токио ничем не отличался от Мияги, но Цукишима не очень-то стремился искать различия.

Спортзалы вот везде одинаковые. Везде та же разметка, та же сетка, туго натянутая между стоек. Звуки тоже — где бы ты ни находился, кроссовки всегда скрипят по паркету одинаково, словно кто-то раз за разом проигрывает одну и ту же запись.

Людей в зале было больше, чем Цукишима привык видеть. Глядя на другие команды, особенно остро ощущалась малочисленность Карасуно. Кто-то только разминался, а кто-то уже вступил в игру. Столько новых лиц, запоминать которые нет нужды. На них, конечно, обратили внимание. Они здесь единственные новички, никто не знал толком, чего на самом деле ожидать, а если и думали, что знают, то наверняка ошиблись.

Впервые за утро Цукишима подумал о Кагеяме. Невероятно просто было перескочить от чужих ожиданий к нему, словно они были неразрывно связаны, а может, так оно и есть. Пересдача уже, должно быть, началась. Не сказать, чтобы Цукишиму заботил ее исход. Идиоты приедут сюда независимо от результата, но так как Цукишима вложил в это сомнительное предприятие определенное количество времени и усилий, то мог и позволить себе немного об этом поразмыслить.

После разминки Савамура-сан показал всем расписание матчей. За каждый проигрыш полагались пенальти. Цукишиму, который всегда в первую очередь ожидал поражения, тут же одолело нехорошее предчувствие.

Первая игра была против команды Шинзен, и оба сета ушли противникам. Ощущение, когда раз за разом бьешься в стену, не в силах ее проломить, знакомо Цукишиме не понаслышке: для него оно исчерпывающе описывало всю суть волейбола, поэтому-то его и не удивил проигрыш, не ошеломил счет. Разницу между победой и поражением может создать всего одно очко. А если их пять, десять — тогда чему тут удивляться?

Что Цукишиму беспокоило, так это его очередь на пенальти. Нырять на пол, как будто в попытке достать мяч — кто вообще придумал такое дурацкое наказание? С первого раза у него, разумеется, ничего не вышло, разве что кроме возможного синяка на подбородке к вечеру и едва переживших столкновение очков.

Бесконечные, бесконечные игры, бесконечное смешение составов, переход от одной части площадки к другой. Бесконечные пенальти. К вечеру Цукишима стал в них гораздо лучше, так много их было. «Стал лучше в падениях наземь» — его новое достижение на сегодня, в котором он никому не признается.

— Они сильные, — жадно сказал Ямагучи во время одного из перерывов. Цукишима вытирал лицо свежим полотенцем, которое принесла Ячи-сан. Маленькая, пугливая и неуклюжая, она смотрела на него с опаской, но за площадкой следила с внимательностью и интересом человека, который только открывает для себя новый мир.

— Да, — согласился он, в конце концов. Они так и не взяли ни одного сета. Это несколько удручало, но с проигрышем Сейджо не шло ни в какое сравнение. Он не спешил делиться этими мыслями, потому что знал: ни в ком, даже в Ямагучи, они не найдут отклика. Из всей команды сейчас один лишь Цукишима отделял поражение в тренировочном матче от поражения в настоящем.

Хината и Кагеяма ворвались в зал на закате, широко распахнули двери, замерли на пороге, тяжело дыша: можно было бы обмануться их видом и представить, что в Токио они и вправду бежали. Грязно-оранжевое солнце подсвечивало их силуэты. Цукишима фыркнул и отвернулся: с этими двумя и дня не проходило без представлений — но только вместе с ними им наконец удалось победить.

***

 

Следующим утром в столовой Кагеяма с Хинатой уселись напротив них с Ямагучи. Завидев горы еды, которые те притащили с собой, Цукишима поморщился от одной мысли, что столько может в кого-то вместиться. Сам он незаинтересованно жевал рис, практически не чувствуя вкуса. По утрам он почти никогда не испытывал голода и ел, по большей части, от необходимости.

— Ты так мало ешь, Цукишима, — поразился Хината, не отрываясь от еды. Слова вышли скомканными, невнятными, но Цукишима все равно их понял. Видимо, речь Хинаты становилась совершенно неразборчивой лишь в том случае, когда тот туго набивал еду за обе щеки, выглядя при этом, как хомяк, что вот-вот лопнет.

Цукишима тщательно прожевал и только затем ответил со смешком, хотя смешно ему не было:

— И все равно выше тебя.

Хината аж подпрыгнул от возмущения, но заорать не успел, оказавшийся рядом Нишиноя-сан приобнял его за плечи, смеясь, успокоил: «Ну-ну, Шоё». Хината был как пес, что капал слюной при виде загоревшейся лампочки. И нет лучше темы, чем рост, чтобы переключить его внимание на что-то другое.

Цукишима представил, как надевает наушники, как звуки окружающего мира увядают, потому что кто-то помалу прикручивает динамик до нуля.

Дальше, если за столом и происходил какой-то разговор, он уже его не слышал, просто собирался молча как-то осилить свою порцию, не думать, что после сна усталости стало еще больше, не подсчитывать часы, оставшиеся до отъезда.

Собирался.

Цукишима поднял взгляд, ощутив, что на него кто-то смотрит. Кагеяма словно выбрал его движущейся мишенью, точкой покоя, всем сразу: область обзора достаточно большая, чтобы было удобней упасть в свои мысли, — во всяком случае, так Цукишиме поначалу показалось. Но дело было вовсе не в этом. Когда смотрят невидяще, не смотрят в глаза, не следят за реакцией, но Кагеяма делал именно это. Темный взгляд исподлобья. Цукишима решил бы, что успел чем-нибудь ему насолить, но они сегодня не перекинулись и парой слов, а прежние обиды на него Кагеяма по-настоящему не копил. Такое, во всяком случае, складывалось впечатление. 

«Не понимаю я тебя», — вспомнилось вдруг, как Кагеяма это сказал. Скорее, самому себе, чем Цукишиме. А Цукишима и сам, наверное, понимал его не больше. Мыслью, что его пытаются разгадать за завтраком, как кроссворд с последней страницы местной газеты, он обманываться не стал. 

Цукишима мог бы сказать ему: «Смотри в свою тарелку». Мог бы спросить: «У меня что-то на лице?», но это лишь привлекло бы ненужное внимание со стороны остальных. Поэтому он приподнял брови, надеясь, что Кагеяма распознает его безмолвный вопрос, но тот просто быстро опустил глаза.

Цукишима сдержался, чтобы не пожать плечами.

Первым их противником сегодня была Некома. И вновь Цукишима обнаружил, что не разделяет всеобщего предвкушения. Команда как команда. Игра как игра. Отлынивать Цукишима начал еще во время приветствия, хотя бы в этом никто не мог указывать ему, как поступать. Его поклон соперникам был едва заметным, похожим, скорее, на неохотный кивок случайному знакомому, с которым здороваться не хотелось вовсе, но тот уже его заметил и энергично махал руками. 

Под сеткой начинал Хината. Цукишима наблюдал за его попытками пробиться через высоких блокирующих Некомы, которые уже знают все его трюки, с отстраненностью человека, что смотрит матч в записи, человека, что стоит за стеклом.

Когда пришла его очередь выходить на площадку, в этой его отстраненности не появилось ни трещинки. Цукишима вышел для того, чтобы сделать свою работу. А работа его в чем? Забить больше? Заблокировать больше? Или просто дождаться смены караула?

Какие-то мячи ему удавалось останавливать хотя бы касаниями. Некоторые — отскакивали от его ладоней, вколачиваясь в пол позади, оставляя после себя жжение, как в наказание за промах. Мысль безосновательная, даже от удачного блока руки жгло, но подумав об этом однажды, Цукишима уже не мог перестать. 

Когда у него получалось остановить мяч, все говорили: «Хорошее касание», «Хороший блок», «Хорошо забил». Когда не получалось — «Ничего страшного». Один Кагеяма молчал. Ни крика от него, ни возмущения, ни похвалы, хотя последнее даже представить смешно. Просто когда приходило время делать пас, он делал пас. Высокий и такой точный, что Цукишиму скручивало неприятием с примесью чего-то пока неопознанного: вот такая зловещая долина, особенная, волейбольная. 

Потом они с Хинатой снова менялись местами. Снова и снова. В зоне для запасных Цукишима не чувствовал себя лучше или хуже — просто ждал, не испытывая по этому поводу ничего конкретного.

Цукишима следил за розыгрышем. Вот Кагеяма принял решение. Отдал свой пас тому, кого в данной ситуации считал более эффективным. Расчет и стремление к победе. Первое Цукишима мог понять, второе — не хотел. Мяч описал высокую дугу. Азумане-сан в прыжке отвел руку за спину, по его лицу Цукишима мог определить, что тот вложит в этот удар все, что у него было. Этого Цукишима тоже не хотел понимать, но таким Азумане-сан был человеком. Когда все же решался, то отдавал все, что у него есть. Это был бы хороший удар. Был бы, не врежься Хината в Азумане-сана — все так же в прыжке, в попытке не просто достать мяч, а отобрать то, что было предназначено другому.

Звук столкновения, негромкий, но по-своему неприятный — это то, от чего остановилась игра. Удар мяча, уже никому не нужного в воцарившейся тишине, казался всего лишь его остаточным эффектом. Все обратили взгляды к Хинате, Цукишима и сам не мог перестать на него глазеть. По-хорошему, никому не следовало даже удивляться, что до такого дошло. Это был Хината, который всегда раньше всех приходил на тренировки, который задерживался в зале до поздней ночи и оставался бы до утра, если бы не необходимость возвращаться домой. Это был Хината, который всегда первым требовал новый сет, новую игру, реванш, играть еще, еще и еще.

Он, конечно, сразу бросился извиняться — в первую очередь перед Азумане-саном, но и перед командой тоже. Хината не врал и едва не бился лбом о паркет очень искренне.

Но что могло быть искреннее инстинкта?

Порой бывают такие моменты, когда сама реальность будто дает подсказку: смотришь и понимаешь — именно здесь находится точка, с которой начинается работа принципа домино. Именно здесь все меняется. Именно здесь тот кирпичик, что может обрушить всю конструкцию, как карточный домик, который стоит на сквозняке.

Свисток. Игра продолжилась, и вскоре Цукишима снова вышел к сетке. Даже вне поля разлад был заметен, а внутри этот разлад чувствовался в каждом движении и в каждой фразе, короткой и натянутой, вовсе не похожей на то, как они обычно общались. Атмосфера, настрой для Цукишимы были лишь словами, он не верил в них, как не верил в россказни о призраках и чудовищах, слишком рациональный, чтобы воспринимать подобные вещи всерьез. Он верил тому, что видел. Почти зло поджатым губам капитана, Танаке-сану, что больше не улыбался, пасам Кагеямы, которые остались все такими же точными — как же, как будто такая мелочь могла бы его подкосить, — но при этом были резкими, ощущались в ладонях острыми иглами, словно Кагеяма сдерживал ярость изо всех сил, а Цукишима ловил ее отголоски, как фонящий приемник.

Возможность выпустить пар представилась Кагеяме гораздо раньше, чем закончилась игра. В перерыве Хината подошел к нему. Цукишима не видел лица Кагеямы, но зато отлично видел Хинату. Тот сказал решительно и определенно:

— Я перестану закрывать глаза. Так больше не пойдет. Нельзя бить лишь те быстрые, которые подстраиваются под меня.

Еще во время подготовки к тестам Цукишима объяснял им: у всех вещей имеется больше одного смысла. «Я перестану закрывать глаза», — такая простая фраза. В случае с Хинатой и Кагеямой места для ложных толкований не оставалось, волейбол — вот единственный возможный их смысл. 

Хината собрался бить с открытыми глазами. Больше не убегать от боя в воздухе. А что же Цукишима? Собирался он и дальше убегать? Если да, то как долго? На сколько хватит сил? А что станет, если не хватит?

Цукишима ждал, что Кагеяма заорет. Что Кагеяма тут же лопнет от злости и начнет громко Хинату отчитывать. Цукишима хотел, чтобы тот это сделал. Уже много позже он понял — это все оттого, что Цукишима сам не мог заорать. Не мог взорваться возмущением и криками, громкими настолько, что все на секунду приостановят свои дела и приглядятся: что же происходит.

Но Кагеяма, человек, который именно то, чем кажется, и которого обычно более-менее легко просчитать, ответил спокойно — все равно что обдал морозом по коже:

— Нет. Именно поэтому мы добавили обычные быстрые. Хочешь что-то сказать — сделай это после игры.

Кагеяма отвернулся, и Цукишима наконец сумел рассмотреть его лицо. В нем — уже знакомые расчет и стремление к победе.

— Если будешь упрямиться, — добавил он, не поворачиваясь обратно к Хинате, — то я отказываюсь пасовать тому, кто все равно промажет.

После игры тренер поманил за собой Кагеяму, Хинату и Сугавару-сана, а остальные принялись вполголоса обсуждать между собой произошедшее. Цукишима устроился на скамейке с накинутым на шею полотенцем. 

— Думаешь, у него получится?

Он даже не заметил, как Ямагучи сел рядом. В ответ он дернул плечом.

— Это же Хината, — сказал он, позволяя Ямагучи самому выбрать толкование этих слов.

— То есть, думаешь, что все-таки получится. — То ли мягкость тона сгладила вопросительную интонацию, то ли Ямагучи не подразумевал ее с самого начала. — Удивительно, что ты так в него веришь.

— Тц.

Ямагучи рассмеялся.

— Даже спорить не станешь?

— Слишком много напряга, — отфыркнулся Цукишима как можно надменнее и тут же вернул Ямагучи его вопрос, прекрасно зная, что тот, может, и подумает, но уж точно ничего по этому поводу не скажет. — А что думаешь ты? 

— Было бы хорошо, если бы у него все получилось.

— Потому что так будет лучше команде?

Ямагучи повернулся, задумчиво подперев подбородок рукой, которую устроил локтем на колене. Веснушек у него на носу стало больше. Бывало, он выглянет на улицу — усеян ими, спрячется дома на денек — так они тут же тускнеют.

— А у тебя, глядя на него, никогда не бывает ощущения, что если Хината может вот так пробиваться к своей цели, то и ты ничем не хуже? — Ямагучи склонил голову. — Ты тоже можешь так же. Вот почему я надеюсь, что у него получится. Чтобы посмотреть на него и поверить, что и сам на что-то гожусь.

С этим Цукишима согласиться не мог. У него Хината вызывал противоположные ощущения. Ямагучи он этого говорить, разумеется, не собирался.

— Ты и сам на что-то годишься, — передразнил Цукишима. — Для того, чтобы в этом убедиться, необязательно оглядываться на Хинату.

— Спасибо, Цукки. — Ямагучи улыбнулся. Цукишима только пробурчал:

— Было бы за что.

***

 

Из Токио в Мияги путь неблизкий, и до начала летних каникул оставалась еще неделя. Это означало, что, к невыразимому счастью Цукишимы, в этот раз они пробудут в Некоме не полный день, а уедут после обеда. После ночевки в одной комнате со всеми он решил: дневная поездка — не худшее, что может случиться.

После того, как тренер Укай о чем-то посовещался с двумя идиотами и Сугаварой-саном, они успели отыграть еще несколько игр, и все их проиграли. Цукишима теперь, разбуди его кто ночью, наверное, смог бы нырнуть за мячом прямо с кровати, не разбив при этом ни очки, ни лицо. Напряжение в команде будто бы спало: это начало ощущаться после того, как Азумане-сан мощно пробил по одному из пасов Кагеямы, вколотив мяч в пол с такой силой, что у Цукишимы зазвенело в ушах. Не сказать, чтобы Цукишима стал как-то хуже о нем думать после того, как Хината набросился на его мяч. И не сказать, чтобы этот бешеный удар, предназначенный для утверждения своего статуса, заставил Цукишиму смотреть на Азумане-сана по-другому. Цукишиму все это не трогало, но его, с другой стороны, не трогало многое, в отличие от остальных. Ни победы, ни проигрыши, ни наличие игр, ни их отсутствие. 

Но на этом история с Хинатой, Кагеямой и их быстрой не закончилась. 

Придя на следующий день в школу, Цукишима узнал последние новости, едва успев пройти сквозь школьные ворота. Ночью Хината и Кагеяма подрались в спортзале, до смерти напугали Ячи-сан и теперь бродили по школе надутые и побитые, но побитые вовсе не из-за своей возни, а из-за того, что Танака-сан переусердствовал, их разнимая.

Как-то так Ямагучи и пересказал ему эту историю с утра пораньше. Цукишима, похоже, смеялся непривычно громко, такой он вывод он сделал, поймав на себе пару любопытных взглядов. Но картина, нарисованная воображением, была слишком хороша, чтобы сдержаться. Он не стал спрашивать у Ямагучи, как же тот узнал обо всем этом, если они пришли в школу только сейчас.

Спортзал на сегодня закрыли в связи с инспекцией, так что тренер и Такеда-сенсей позволили им отдохнуть. Цукишима был благодарен за эту передышку. Они приехали из лагеря поздно ночью, и когда Цукишима добрался домой, то думал, что примет ванну и тут же отрубится лицом в подушку, но стоило лечь, как он понял, что уснуть не удастся. Мышцы ныли, как проклятые, не столько от физических нагрузок, сколько от многих часов, проведенных сидя в одном положении, а глаза слипались, но сон не приходил. Цукишима как будто не мог сосредоточиться даже на таком естественном занятии, которое не требовало от него вообще никаких усилий. 

Цукишима столкнулся с Кагеямой на лестнице уже после обеда. Тот выглядел несколько бледным и рассерженным. От щеки к подбородку тянулась косая полоска пластыря, один конец которого Кагеяма, наверное, сковырнул незаметно для самого себя. Неудивительно, что все обходили его стороной. Это Цукишима знал, что на руках, которые Кагеяма, по обыкновению, прятал в карманах, не было ни царапины, а вот остальные — вряд ли, и уже наверняка вообразили себе очередного чудака из волейбольного клуба, что не прочь подраться.

Кагеяма поднимался наверх. Когда он увидел Цукишиму, который как раз спускался, что-то изменилось в его лице, это Цукишима уловил, но так и не понял, что бы оно могло значить. 

— Привет, — сказал Цукишима, даже не поворачивая к Кагеяме головы, и прошел мимо. Слишком поздно для «доброго утра», слишком много чести для «доброго дня». Кагеяма, казалось, даже не обратил на него внимания. Похоже, слишком много чести было и для ответа. 

Цукишима смотрел строго перед собой, словно не было ничего важнее, чем следить за ступеньками. Лучше бы он шел себе куда шел, не говоря ни слова, вместо того чтобы позволить Кагеяме уесть его молчанием.

— Цукишима! 

Цукишима обернулся так резко, что почти себя за это возненавидел.

Кагеяма остановился посреди движения, тем самым заблокировав кому-то путь, и теперь стоял в полуобороте, одной ногой на следующей ступеньке. Ученики обтекали его, неожиданную преграду, недовольно бормоча или возмущаясь в полный голос, но Кагеяма будто их и не слышал. 

— Привет, — сказал он, глядя куда-то мимо Цукишимы.

Цукишима бы оглянулся по сторонам для верности, но и сам застыл, превратившись в такую же преграду остальным, как и Кагеяма. Тот выжидающе смотрел на него. Королей не заставляют ждать, хмыкнул про себя Цукишима и помолчал еще несколько секунд. 

— Ага, — наконец сдался Цукишима и хотел уже поднять ладонь то ли в знак приветствия, то ли чтобы дотянуться и разгладить пластырь, что начал было отклеиваться со щеки Кагеямы. Стоило Цукишиме мельком увидеть этот кусочек пластыря, отделенный от кожи, как тот уже не мог перестать его беспокоить. В последний момент Цукишима остановил себя, поняв, что собирался сделать.

«Что ты делаешь, Кей?» — спросил уже не чей-то голос в его голове. Это он сам хотел бы знать.

Он сжал руку в кулак, но тот все равно дернулся.

От его намерения осталась лишь инерция, которую вряд ли сумел бы различить кто-то другой, но сам Цукишима о ней знал, и этого было более чем достаточно.

***

Дни до начала летних каникул, а значит, и до нового выездного тренировочного лагеря проносились гораздо быстрее, чем Цукишиму устраивало. В каждый из таких стремительных дней, сидя на классном часе, он думал, что не возражал бы, не будь этих каникул вовсе. Сквозь открытое настежь окно слабый ветер доносил свежесть, что скользила по шее и рукам, и чьи-то неразборчивые голоса. День за днем, днем за днем все повторялось: неумолимость приближения каникул, ветер сквозь открытое окно, голоса. И мысль о тренировках.

И мысль эта — о том, что после занятий опять придется идти в спортзал, — она была как камешек, случайно застрявший в кроссовке, в котором не находилось дыр. О нем не получалось забыть. Он мешался. Откуда он взялся — загадка. Попытаешься его вытряхнуть — а он возвращается снова и снова. 

Ощущение отличия от других бродило в Цукишиме давно, и в стенах спортзала он видел его проявления во всем. После лагеря в Некоме, после того первого кирпичика, что Хината неосторожно выдернул из их хлипкой башенки, запуская цепную реакцию, все как будто с ума посходили со своими тренировками.

После одной из игр в лагере — Цукишима тогда уже потерял им счет, — Такеда-сенсей сказал им: «Вы здесь самые слабые».

Цукишима подумал тогда: «Ну да».

Подумал: «Ну и что».

Подумал: «Всегда есть кто-то сильнее».

А потом взглянул на остальных и прочитал по их лицам, таким очевидным, что стало неловко на мгновение, как будто он подсмотрел чужие мысли без спросу. 

Прочитал: «Это как-то обидно».

Прочитал: «Хотя не поспоришь».

Прочитал: «Но это ненадолго».

Вот чем занималась его команда по утрам, потом после занятий и до самого вечера, пока тренер не разгонял их по домам едва ли не силой. Они сокращали свое «ненадолго», утоляли свое «как-то обидно». 

Если так хочется рваться на части, то почему бы и не рваться. А если не хочется, то ничего плохого в этом нет. Так себе Цукишима говорил, наблюдая за ними. Наблюдая за Ямагучи, что по-прежнему бегал к Шимаде-сану. За все время, что тот занимался дополнительно, Цукишима ни разу не спросил, как дела с его подачей, как будто пытался вытравить волейбол из их повседневных разговоров, словно опасный сорняк, но на тренировках всегда следил за успехами Ямагучи, и так получалось, что семена волейбола прорастали снова и снова. 

Каждый день Цукишима возвращался домой раньше других в команде, занимался там своими делами, выполнял домашку, ужинал, разговаривал с родителями, тут же, впрочем, сводя беседу к односложным фразам, стоило ей коснуться его клубной деятельности. Порой он косился на часы и думал: должно быть, они все еще тренируются. Все они, даже третьегодки, которым больше полагалось думать об успеваемости, чем о спортивных достижениях, что никогда не станут явью.

Кагеяма и Хината начали тренироваться отдельно друг от друга. Хината в зале теперь почти не появлялся, зато с мячом не расставался даже на переменах, а когда его об этом спрашивали, принимал невероятно гордый вид. В коридорах его теперь можно было узнать не только по волосам, но и по сине-желтым вспышкам, что мелькали, где бы он ни появлялся.

Кагеяму, казалось, это все ни капли не волновало. Еще несколько дней после их драки, новость о которой кое-как удалось удержать в пределах клуба, тот ходил страшно задумчивый. Когда он шел по школе (в одиночку, поскольку с Хинатой так и не помирился), вокруг него образовывалось что-то вроде мертвой зоны — такая зловещая аура его окружала. 

Разумеется, Цукишима не стал бы ни о чем его спрашивать. С той встречи на лестнице он будто задался целью с Кагеямой не пересекаться нигде, кроме тренировок. А там уже привычная территория, как бы Цукишиме ни хотелось это опровергнуть. В пределах площадки оставались только реплики, которые произносились уже тысячи раз, и произнесут их еще столько же. Оставались действия, ограниченные правилами, и больше ничего. Не о чем тут переживать.

И все-таки. 

Цукишима пришел домой в то же время, что и всегда. За ужином, в основном, отмалчивался, а потом, поблагодарив за еду, поднялся в свою комнату. День за днем, день за днем он совершал все эти повторяющиеся движения. Человек проживает свою жизнь как день сурка, просто устроен так, чтобы этого не замечать.

И в этот раз Цукишима попытался пройти по налаженному пути, который никогда не подводил, но в интернете — сплошная скука, домашнее задание он решил на автомате, не успев даже понять, когда же все закончил. Музыка, пусть и любимая, не вызывала ничего внутри. Цукишима шлепнулся поперек кровати. Ноги упирались в пол, как приклеенные. Белый потолок спальни Цукишимы рождал в нем примерно те же чувства, что и все остальное — ничего, пустоту. 

Цукишима лежал и лежал, прислушиваясь к ходу настенных часов. Лежал бы и лежал дальше, не шевелясь, а они не прекратили бы свой ход. Он снова подумал о тренировках. О волейболе, об Акитеру и отчего-то — о Кагеяме, этом помешанном болване, что и спит, вероятно, в обнимку с мячом. 

В голове как щелкнуло что-то — или, может, щелкнул механизм на стене, тихонько напоминая о начале нового часа. Цукишима рывком поднялся с постели.

В глубине его шкафа, в коробке на самой верхней полке он хранил ненужные вещи, выбросить которые никак не доходили руки. Когда он был младше, чтобы достать коробку, ему сначала приходилось подставить к шкафу стул. Теперь же достаточно было всего лишь чуть приподняться на носках — и тут же можно было собрать ладонью слой пыли как напоминание заглядывать на верхнюю полку почаще.

В коробке, помимо всяких безделушек, Цукишима прятал старый волейбольный мяч — первый, что Акитеру ему подарил давным-давно. Цукишима тогда сразу заметил, что брат копил на что-то, откладывая карманные деньги, и любопытство съедало его так сильно, что он готов был сунуть нос в любую щель, лишь бы докопаться до правды. Но Акитеру умел хранить секреты, когда ему того хотелось. Теперь эта мысль приносила только горечь.

«Просто так, без повода», — довольно объявил он, вручая Цукишиме подарок. 

Достав из коробки мяч, с изрядно потрепанными швами, с местами облупившейся кожей, полуспущенный, Цукишима сказал себе задумчиво:

— Просто так, без повода. 

И потом еще долго вертел его в руках.

***

 

Цукишима запомнил Шинзен как «ту самую команду, которой мы проиграли первой». 

На этот раз лагерь устраивали именно они, и длиться он должен был целую неделю — невероятно, невыносимо длинную неделю, к концу которой Цукишима не был уверен, что доживет. И начинался этот лагерь прямо здесь — в автобусе, выделенном им школой, посреди ночи.

На этот раз уснуть так просто ему не удалось. Кто знает, что было тому виной. Даже легкое похрапывание, что доносилось с передней части салона, с ужасом осознал Цукишима, не слишком его беспокоило. Рассматривать спящих быстро надоело, как и Такеду-сенсея, который сидел за рулем. Краешек его ровной спины выглядывал из-за перегородки. Они с тренером Укаем уже давно перестали переговариваться, но по тому, как пальцы последнего порой выстукивали что-то по подлокотнику, Цукишима понимал, что тренер до сих пор следил и за дорогой, и за тем, чтобы Такеда-сенсей не уснул.

В конце концов, он решил обратиться к проверенному средству — к музыке. 

Под музыку даже проносящаяся мимо темень, что перемежалась огнями трассы, выглядела, как концептуальный видеоклип, в котором можно найти скрытый смысл, хотя не факт, что его туда вообще закладывали. Вместо того чтобы расслабиться, Цукишима бодро покачивал носками кроссовок. Ноги он давно уже вытянул в проходе: ночью никто не слонялся по салону, а значит, можно было и не переживать о том, что он причинит кому-то неудобства.

Отвернувшись от окна со стороны Ямагучи, в очередной полосе света, что пролетела быстрее, чем Цукишима успел моргнуть, он углядел осторожное движение и нажал на паузу. Слева от него через проход сидел Кагеяма. Цукишима снял наушники.

Полосы света повторялись в равных интервалах, а скорость делала их похожими на вспышки стробоскопа. Цукишима обрывками выхватывал, как Кагеяма сначала достал из сумки бутылку с водой, потом открыл ее, а потом сделал несколько крупных глотков. Движение его кадыка отлично вписалось бы в концептуальный видеоклип с несуществующим смыслом. Он, видно, проснулся от того, что захотел пить. И лишь после того, как утолил жажду, чуть подался в сторону, ближе к Цукишиме. Все это время он, оказывается, знал, что за ним наблюдали. Цукишима забыл простое правило: если видишь ты, видеть могут и тебя. Кагеяма зашептал:

— Чего не спишь?

— Не спится.

— Надо спать, иначе завтра тяжело будет играть.

Всегда он об игре. Всё в нем — об игре. Цукишима огрызнулся:

— Тебе надо, ты и спи. Сам-то чего?

Вышло очень по-детски. Хорошо, что Кагеяма не из тех, кто стал бы на этом ловить.

— Я и спал. — В этот раз в шепоте Кагеямы как будто мелькнула нотка обиды за то, что в нем сомневаются. — А теперь проснулся.

— Спасибо за уточнение, а то я бы не заметил.

После этого, казалось ему, Кагеяма больше не захочет с ним разговаривать. Во всяком случае, на это Цукишима рассчитывал. Все эти разговоры посреди ночи срабатывали с тем еще эффектом неожиданности: Цукишима чувствовал себя оглушенным им, как рыба, выброшенная на берег ударной волной от разрывного снаряда. Не знал, что сказать, и не знал, как себя вести, если обычное его поведение уже не срабатывало. Все время казалось, что не хватает воздуха.

А Кагеяма просто взял да испортил все его планы и потоптался по осколкам, как будто и не подозревал, что сломал что-то, очень Цукишиме нужное.

— У тебя лицо меняется, когда ты слушаешь музыку, — заметил он так же тихо, как и до этого, но Цукишиме показалось, слова его разнеслись на весь автобус, и каждый их услышал даже сквозь сон. Он так резко повернулся к Кагеяме всем корпусом, что ремень безопасности до боли врезался в грудь. Цукишима и забыл о нем на мгновение, но тот очень быстро вернул его к реальности. Он принял прежнюю позу и попытался сказать равнодушно:

— Ты не можешь видеть, какое у меня лицо в темноте.

Кагеяма издал такой звук, как будто смеялся над его доводом.

— Я отлично вижу твое лицо в темноте, — возразил он тоном, в котором невозможно было не прочитать вызов. Цукишима все же взглянул на него. Свет все так же касался салона короткими мазками, а когда они затухали, ночь становилась еще гуще и непроглядней. Цукишима мог разглядеть движения, общие очертания — но не такие подробности, как выражение лица. Несправедливо: хотел бы и он знать, как выглядит сейчас тот Кагеяма, что видит его в темноте. 

Что ему на это ответить? 

— И какое же у меня лицо? — поддался любопытству Цукишима.

Кагеяма задумался, а Цукишима будто весь обратился в механизм, что отсчитывал время реакции. После того, как он задал Кагеяме вопрос, тишина вокруг казалась ему неестественной, только громко стучало в ушах. Кагеяма, который большинство явлений мог описать как «бум», «вшух» и «бадамс», искал слова. Цукишима все ждал, что же он найдет.

— Не знаю, — выдал тот. — Оно просто другое. Не как обычно. — Еще пауза. — Как будто мир тебя наконец-то не злит.

Вот, значит, как Цукишима выглядел в его глазах. Похоже, Кагеяма все-таки кое-что нашел.

— Теперь, когда ты это увидел, — начал Цукишима, и много как он мог бы закончить это предложение, но остановился на безопасном, — боюсь, мне придется тебя убить.

Хотя честнее было бы другое: «Теперь, когда ты это увидел, что-то изменилось?». 

Наверное, он все еще не хотел знать ответ.

— Это шутка? — спросил Кагеяма. Цукишима закрыл глаза, просто мысленно прокручивая в голове эту озадаченную интонацию. Оказывается, необязательно видеть что-то собственными глазами. Голос Кагеямы никогда не обманывал, а задумался Цукишима об этом только сейчас.

— Как знать.

Он бы скорее удавился, чем признал, что действительно пытался свести разговор к шутке. У него это плохо получалось. Цукишима больше привык сводить разговор к издевательствам — вот это у него получалось просто замечательно. Годы тренировок прошли не зря. У кого-то волейбол. У него — слова.

— Хочешь послушать? — предложил вдруг он, все еще на Кагеяму не глядя. Послушать здесь хотел именно он. Не музыку, но голос.

— А можно?

Удивленный.

Не произнося ни слова, Цукишима осторожно потянул язычок молнии и запустил руку в карман куртки, что лежала у него на коленях. Там он всегда держал еще одну пару обычных наушников-капель. Быстро на ощупь отсоединив от плеера свои, он воткнул в разъем запасные и протянул их Кагеяме. Только когда тот вложил их в уши, Цукишима, на всякий случай чуть сбавив громкость, включил музыку и принялся наблюдать. 

Кагеяма сидел неподвижно. 

Вечность, наверное, прошла, пока он наконец не вернул наушники Цукишиме. Тот поставил музыку на паузу сразу же, но все равно сжал «капли» в ладони так крепко, словно в них остались еще звуки, и кто-то обязательно это услышит.

— Ерунда какая-то, — честно признался Кагеяма. 

— Ни секунды в тебе не сомневался.

Цукишима аккуратно смотал проводки и спрятал обратно в карман. Ерунда! Почему-то невыносимо хотелось смеяться, но Цукишима, конечно, сдержался. Другим в подобной ситуации достался бы ушат презрения, а Кагеяма обошелся бы весельем, не будь сейчас середина ночи. 

— И тебе вот это нравится? — никак он не мог бросить эту тему. 

Цукишима посерьезнел.

— Осуждать удумал? — поинтересовался он, как бы говоря: даже не пытайся. Ушат презрения Цукишима по привычке держал наготове.

— Просто впервые узнаю, что тебе что-то нравится, — поспешил объяснить Кагеяма, но Цукишиму его слова совсем не убедили. Снова дурацкий разговор получался. Хотя почему получался? Был им с самого начала.

— Ну что ж, — сухо сказал Цукишима, — тогда поздравляю. Сегодня ты узнал что-то новое. Хорошей ночи.

Он повел плечами, и те отозвались немного неприятным тянущим ощущением. Кагеяма был прав в одном: лучше действительно поспать как можно дольше, пока есть возможность. В лагере сон превратится в роскошь. Цукишима не собирался больше разговаривать и думал, что точку поставил вполне определенно. Но Кагеяму его определенность не волновала.

— Цукишима, — вновь зашептал он. Когда тот не отозвался, повторил чуть громче: — Цукишима!

— Что еще? 

— Я все сказать хотел. Тесты… За то, что помог. Спасибо, — отрывочно пробормотал Кагеяма. Его «спасибо» получилось практически неслышным, но слух у Цукишимы был очень хорошим.

Надо было напомнить ему, что один из тестов-то он все равно завалил. Надо было посмеяться над ним. Надо было сообщить, что в следующий раз Цукишима благотворительностью заниматься не планирует.

Надо было. А сказал он совсем не то, что себе воображал:

— Не за что.

Вот его настоящая точка.

Кагеяма больше не проронил ни слова, что Цукишиму вполне устроило. Он не успел даже заскучать, как веки потяжелели, все труднее стало держать глаза открытыми и видеть что-то, что перед ними не расплывалось. 

Где-то на границе дремоты ему послышалось тихое «спокойной ночи», как будто совсем рядом, протяни руку — поймаешь звук в закрытую ладонь, сомнешь его, как записку, не предназначенную для чужих глаз.

Чего только не случится во сне.

***

 

Солнце — ослепительное и невероятно горячее с самого утра. Цукишима вышел из автобуса в этот раз без посторонней и непрошеной помощи, и тут же попал под его лучи. Захотелось немедленно вернуться обратно в салон: там воздух хоть как-то, но охлаждался.

Цукишима плелся позади семпаев, когда его догнал Кагеяма, на вид еще не до конца проснувшийся. Он то и дело тер сощуренные глаза. Наверное, ему окружающий мир тоже казался слишком ярким. Отчего-то эта мысль Цукишиму обрадовала.

Кагеяма и словом не обмолвился про ночной разговор, так и шел молча с Цукишимой в ногу до самого спортзала, а тот и сам не торопился поднимать эту тему. Гораздо проще было притвориться, что и не было ничего.

К делу приступили, не откладывая. Расписание игр уже ждало их, ждали площадка и первые противники — Фукуродани. Только и успели, что бросить вещи в отведенном команде помещении. 

Поклон, свисток, и все заново, полетели подачи, бесконечный круговорот мяча в природе. Цукишима начинал в зоне для запасных, Хината — под сеткой. Такое построение говорило разве только о том, что тренер хотел стартовать с атаки, а не уходить в защиту, но Цукишима бывал мнительным и никогда не забывал, что все вещи имеют больше одного смысла.

Он поморщился, услышав голос капитана Фукуродани: еще один громкий идиот, помешанный на волейболе. Развелось же их. А тот все подбадривал своих воплями, соперникам, так же вопя, обещал несомненный проигрыш. В одной команде с ним Цукишима бы, верно, не выжил. Достоинства Савамуры-сана вдруг показались ему неоспоримыми, и он мысленно отвесил им благодарный поклон — чуточку глубже, чем те, которыми он одаривал соперников перед матчами.

Первый пас Кагеяма отдал Хинате. В игре тот не делал ничего, предварительно этого не обдумав. Не пасовал тем, кто не мог бы забить. Вот так просто разрешилась их с Хинатой ссора — для постороннего взгляда все прошло без единого слова, с одного паса. После того, как мяч отправился в полет, Цукишима потерял интерес. С недосыпа сложно было сосредоточиться на игре, но невнимательность его рассеял стук все того же мяча, что упал между Хинатой и Кагеямой, так и не достигнув цели. Когда такое происходит, всех волей-неволей берет оторопь. Когда гении ошибаются, как-то вдруг сразу становится очевидно, что они обычные люди. 

Цукишима попытался припомнить, когда же в последний раз у Кагеямы не получилось довести мяч для атаки, но, кроме той его неудачной игры в средней школе, в голову ничего не приходило. 

Второй пас оказался слишком длинным, хоть Хината и сумел достать его левой рукой. Хорошо сообразил, обычно его горячей головы на это не хватало.

Вот же в чем дело: Кагеяма «пристреливался» раз за разом, раз за разом, но точности ему это почему-то не добавляло. Легкий румянец хорошо видно было даже с того места, где стоял Цукишима. Игра только началась, и Кагеяма еще даже не выбился из дыхания, что с его выносливостью обычно происходило гораздо, гораздо позже. Никак не спишешь этот румянец на последствие физической активности. Цукишима усмехнулся: неужто Королю стыдно?

Со скамейки, где сидел тренер, принесло последние новости: Кагеяма пытается сделать что-то новое. Этот пас, который он никак не мог заставить работать, отличался от тех пасов, что Хината получал все это время.

— Думаешь, есть разница? — с сомнением спросил Ямагучи. Он, стало быть, тоже не понимал.

— Если и есть, то нам ее не увидеть. 

Нам — это простым смертным, тем, кто не живет животными инстинктами. 

После мяча, забитого по чистой случайности, благодаря мгновенной реакции Хинаты, Кагеяма с Хинатой так и застыли перед сеткой, глядя друг на друга во все глаза. Цукишима, уже давно привыкший к роли наблюдателя, конечно, заметил. Взгляд людей, что видят друг друга по-новому. Эти двое всё понимали куда лучше, чем остальные.

И дальше игра так и не заладилась, была неуклюжей и полной ошибок: там подача уйдет в аут, потому что Азумане-сан снова не рассчитал силу; там Нишиноя-сан, делая пас с задней линии, не доведет мяч куда надо. Синхронные атаки синхронными и вовсе не назовешь. Это единственная новая вещь, которую Цукишима тренировал вместе со всеми, но не сказать, чтобы в ней преуспел. Он часто сбивался с ритма, начиная позднее других, тем самым лишая формацию одного нападающего. Когда на тренировках во главе был Сугавара-сан, то всегда беззаботно предлагал попробовать заново, если что-то не получалось. Когда во главе был Кагеяма, а сбой происходил по вине Цукишимы, он не стеснялся орать. Остальным же доставалось только вежливое «ничего страшного, давайте еще раз». Ну и где здесь справедливость?

Все они пробовали то, чему научились, обтачивали его, налаживали, примерялись. Цукишиме нечего было пробовать и обтачивать: вот и ошибался он не чаще, чем обычно, но и лучше тоже не стал. Такие, как он, не становятся лучше, что бы ни делали.

Пенальти за проигрыш — бегом подняться на холм, что уютно пристроился за школой. У Шинзен для этого даже существовало специальное название: «Освежающий спринт по травяному холму». Мысленно Цукишима закатил глаза.

У подножья холма, дожидаясь сигнала к старту от капитана, Цукишима приценился к расстоянию и к солнцу, от которого все вокруг казалось выцветшим, почти белым. Уж лучше бы снова ныряли за мячом, сердито подумал он и, получив отмашку, побежал, удерживая средний темп. И без него хватало дураков, что бросились вперед на всех парах. В итоге, так и вышло, что пришел Цукишима одним из последних.

Когда он достиг вершины, пот катился градом по лицу, неприятно пропитывал футболку, край которой он задрал, чтобы вытереть лоб. Легкое дуновение ветра коснулось обнаженного живота: с секунду это прикосновение было прохладным, а потом почти сразу прогрелось.

До конца дня они поднимались на холм слишком много раз, но Цукишиме достаточно было и одного, чтобы возненавидеть открывавшийся оттуда вид. Зелень обступала школу Шинзен со всех сторон, как будто брала в окружение. Такие простор и свежий воздух им в Карасуно и не снились, а Цукишима от всего этого задыхался. Не потому, что дыхание во время подъема на холм сбивалось, не потому, что игры получались тяжелыми, хоть и не всегда затяжными — их команда, можно подумать, нарочно делала все, чтобы проиграть побыстрее. Это чужие старания забивали ему глотку, блокировали дыхательные пути, словно какая-нибудь болезнь. Невозможно было на них всех смотреть. Невозможно было не сравнивать. 

Когда зашло солнце, немного похолодало, и после дневной жары ветер стал желанным спутником. Цукишима уже собирался отправиться в душевые, как в проеме, оттянув сетку, что защищала от насекомых, показался Ямагучи. Улыбнулся несмело. Цукишима уже знал, что тот хотел сказать, но поборол желание отказать еще до того, как вопрос будет озвучен.

— Я еще потренируюсь, — сказал Ямагучи. Когда они были дома, это значило: не жди меня, иди домой один. Здесь же значение этих слов вдруг изменилось. — А ты не…

— А я нет, — отрезал Цукишима, все же не позволяя ему закончить предложение. Улыбка пропала с лица Ямагучи, как и не бывало. На секунду показалось, что опять вернулся тот мальчуган, которым Цукишима впервые его встретил. Тот, что вот-вот расплачется. 

— Я подумал, — неуверенно начал Ямагучи, не понимая или не желая понимать, когда стоит оставить разговор, — может, ты тоже что-то дополнительно тренируешь…

Голоса, раздающиеся снаружи, становились ближе. Семпаи наверняка решили, что хватит с них отдыха, полежали и будет. Цукишима не хотел их видеть, но и уходить под их взглядами не хотел. Когда они были дома, его это не заботило. А здесь все менялось — не только слова, но и чувства.

— Мы и без того тренируемся больше, чем должны, — ответил он резко, а в голове так и стучало по нарастающей: «бессмысленно, бессмысленно, бессмысленно». Все это бессмысленно.

Кажется, Ямагучи еще что-то говорил ему вслед, но Цукишима не хотел слушать — и потому не слышал.

Столько усилий, а ради чего это все? Чтобы, как в прошлый раз, вылететь из турнирной сетки не в первом круге, как большинство слабых команд, а в третьем, и потом гордиться этим до конца школьной жизни? Цукишима обойдется, спасибо большое. Усилия ничего стоят. Турнирная сетка хорошенько прожует и сплюнет любого, всему свое время. Примерно такие мысли вертелись в голове, пока Цукишима зло шагал по направлению к корпусу, где располагалась комната их команды. Его внутреннее негодование вдруг прервал бесцеремонный окрик:

— Эй, ты!

Этот надоедливый голос был Цукишиме хорошо знаком. Но капитану Некомы, которому тот принадлежал, необязательно было об этом знать. Цукишиме ничего не стоило притвориться, что посреди ночи в пустынном проходе звали не его, а кого-то другого.

— Ты, из Карасуно!

— Очкарик!

Цукишима собирался и дальше держать лицо, но «очкарик» все же заставил его остановиться.

— Вы что-то хотели? — со всей вежливостью, на которую только был способен, спросил он, а мысленно транслировал только одно: оставьте меня в покое.

Капитан Некомы мысленных сообщений не принимал. Не принял бы, вероятно, ни устную просьбу, ни даже письменную. Только улыбнулся и поманил рукой, мол, ну же, очкарик, двигай сюда. 

Не дождетесь, решил Цукишима. 

Рядом с ним разминался тот самый капитан Фукуродани, Бокуто-сан, находясь возле которого и оглохнуть недолго. Выглядел он при этом невероятно довольным собой. Не исключено, что это обычное выражение его лица.

В любом случае, надо отделаться от них как можно быстрее.

— Вот ему, — легкий кивок в сторону Бокуто-сана, — нужен кто-то для блоков. Подсоби, а?

Цукишима улыбнулся деланно доброжелательно.

— По ночам не занимаюсь. Простите.

— Тренировать атаки без блока нет никакого смысла! — а это уже сам Бокуто-сан отозвался. — Ну пожалуйста!

— Почему я? Почему бы не попросить кого-нибудь из ваших, — снова попытался отказаться Цукишима.

— Потому что Бокуто-сан тренируется до упора и силу не контролирует, вот все и сбегают от него. — За спиной Бокуто-сана показался связующий Фукуродани. Другими словами, даже собственная команда не хочет с ним тренироваться, вот они и ищут самоубийц по темным уединенным местам. Но, по крайней мере, этот ответ был честным.

— А я вот тут немного занят, — капитан Некомы так и не перестал улыбаться, указывая на первогодку, что лежал лицом в пол. От одного взгляда на него Цукишима поежился. — Наш Бокуто, между прочим, в пятерке лучших нападающих страны, хоть по нему и не скажешь. Хорошая выйдет тренировка, разве нет?

Нет. Не на того напал.

— Ты же центральный блокирующий, — добавил он. — А значит, тебе тренировка блоков не помешает.

Прозвучало как: «Я наблюдал за тобой и ты не очень, но все равно тебя приглашаю, цени это». Цукишима скрипнул зубами и, крепче сжав в руке полотенце, прошел в зал, находя слабое утешение хотя бы в том, что заставил капитана Некомы посторониться.

Уже через секунду после того, как согласился, Цукишима об этом пожалел. Что он, собственно, собирался доказать? Что он вовсе не «не очень», а чего-то стоит? Да какая разница вообще, что о нем подумают! Повелся, как простак. Цукишима отлично знал принцип работы таких подначек, он, в конце концов, не раз ловил на них других. Тем неприятней было самому попасться.

Капитан Некомы, Куроо-сан — раз уж тот втянул его во все это, Цукишима мог и перестать делать вид, что забыл его имя, — ушел на другую половину площадки, насвистывая какой-то популярный мотивчик, но в таком жутком исполнении Цукишима не узнал, какой именно.

— Ну, позаботься обо мне, очкарик, — расплылся в улыбке Бокуто-сан.

— Не сомневайтесь, — сухо сказал Цукишима, поддев очки. Вел себя так, словно в самом деле мог что-то противопоставить — как там было, — одному из пятерки лучших нападающих страны. И сам не знал, что хуже: что его признают слишком слабым для такой почетной тренировки, и, униженный, он наконец уйдет по своим делам, или что пытка продлится до тех пор, пока у Бокуто-сана не закончатся силы (если это вообще возможно), а мнения Цукишимы никто и не спросит, пока он не свалится на пол, совсем как тот первогодка из Некомы, что опять притворялся мертвым.

Хината бы на его месте верил, что заблокирует все атаки до единой.

А Кагеяма, наверное, и впрямь мог бы.

Нашел о чем думать! Разозлившись, Цукишима пропустил первый же мяч: тот так больно проехался по пальцам, что в голове даже прояснилось от ощущений. Связующий Фукуродани, Акааши-сан, который подбрасывал мячи для атаки, чуть склонил голову, точно извинялся.

Бокуто-сан обрадовался своей маленькой победе настолько бурно, что, казалось, взял кубок на чемпионате мира, а не всего лишь обошел Цукишиму.

Всего лишь Цукишиму.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, и не стал заморачиваться с подсчетом прыжков, удачных и неудачных блоков. Неугомонность Бокуто-сана даже не позволяла особенно об этом задуматься, все свелось к простой последовательности: прыгай, просчитывай, гаси, раздражайся, начинай заново. Цукишима вытер пот. Дыхание было неровным. Понятно, почему никто не хотел с Бокуто-саном тренироваться — просто не осталось больше таких дураков. Цукишима твердо сказал себе: если вдруг случится так, что его позовут еще раз, он ни за что не согласится.

Только когда к нему присоединился Куроо-сан, статистика немного склонилась в их сторону. Заслуги Цукишимы в этом, по правде сказать, было мало. Даже прислушиваясь к указаниям Куроо-сана, ему не всегда удавалось поставить хороший блок. Куроо-сан же мгновенно вычислял именно ту точку, которую надо закрыть, именно в то время, когда это следует сделать. Цукишима смотрел на него и все гадал, в чем же секрет. Не покидало ощущение, что он вот-вот постигнет это знание, но оно, разумеется, было обманчивым.

— Ты, очкарик, неплохо читаешь нападающего, а вот силенок не хватает. Руки у тебя такие слабые, что мне аж страшно, вдруг сломаются! — Бокуто-сан, похоже, и не слышал о том, что люди обычно стараются выбирать выражения. Хоть он и не сказал ничего такого, что Цукишима сам бы о себе не думал, это все равно зацепило. Одно дело подумать самому, что ты слабак, и совсем другое — услышать от постороннего человека.

— Нужно сурово останавливать мяч! — не унимался Бокуто-сан. — Сурово!

Это как понимать? 

— Я еще расту. — В тон ему ответил Цукишима, хвастливо, невыносимо раздражающе даже для самого себя: все, лишь бы задеть, как задели его. — Только начинаю обрастать мышцами и вытягиваться.

Подразумевая: не то что вы, уже почти старик.

На лице Бокуто-сана так явно читалось неудовольствие, что Цукишима позволил себе полюбоваться этим выражением. Это всегда в нем было — способность почуять слабость и правильно на нее надавить, а потом наблюдать за тем, что в итоге получалось.

— Будешь так думать, и коротышка заграбастает себе всю славу, — поддел Куроо-сан. — Вы же на одной позиции, — напомнил так, словно Цукишима мог хоть на секунду об этом забыть. 

Куроо-сан, глядя на него, наверное, сразу знал, что он из себя представляет. И Цукишима знал тоже. Рыбак узнавал рыбака в толпе безошибочно, у них даже были свои условные знаки. Сказал ли Куроо-сан это потому, что в самом деле так думал, или потому, что знал — для Цукишимы его слова станут тем острым крючком, что проникнет в самое нутро, распорет там все и вывернет наружу.

Цукишима не знал, что ему на это ответить, ну, разве что кроме правды.

Поэтому он улыбнулся. Неловко потер шею. И сказал:

— Ну, тут уже ничего не поделаешь, — говорил это, а внутри все жгло, такова, видимо, его реакция на искренность. — У нас с Хинатой огромная разница в таланте. 

У Куроо-сана вытянулось лицо. Интересно, а что еще он рассчитывал услышать?

Впервые Цукишима озвучил эту мысль. Она столько раз приходила ему в голову, он крутил-вертел ее и так, и эдак, знакомился с ней и свыкался. Но даже после этого она не стала ему ближе.

Позади раздались голоса. Это Некома, ввалившись в зал, принесла с собой шум и повод сбежать.

— Ладно, похоже, я здесь лишний. Я пойду, — снова улыбнулся Цукишима.

Куроо-сан окликнул его, и, возможно, вот так игнорировать старшего было невежливо, но никто не стал бы обвинять Цукишиму в том, чего он не слышал, верно?

Он рванул из третьего спортзала быстро, но недостаточно, чтобы какой-нибудь невольный свидетель его в этом заподозрил. Осенило вдруг нечаянной мыслью: он сегодня только то и делал, что удирал.

Потом вспомнил: еще после разговора с Ямагучи он забыл забрать саппорты, которые оставил на полу. Так торопился уйти, а возвращаться все равно придется.

Войдя в зал, Цукишима понял, что зря переживал. Все так увлеклись тренировками, что даже не обратили на него внимания. Не заметил и Ямагучи, слишком поглощенный своей подачей. Все чем-то занимались, нашли себе заботу. Цукишима смотрел на них и недоумевал: откуда берутся силы и запал, когда вкладываешь, вкладываешь, но ничего не получаешь взамен. Волейбол любит только победителей, а всех остальных в лучшем случае терпит.

На глаза попались Хината с Кагеямой, что пытались провести новую быструю. Значит, они снова тренируются вместе. Цукишима сжал саппорты в руке.

— Это же всего лишь клуб, — пробормотал он вслух, словно хотел, чтобы кто-то его услышал, но слова ожидаемо потонули в выкриках и стуке мячей.

Незаметно, как и пришел, Цукишима выскользнул из спортзала. Слова, сказанные им Куроо-сану, отлично отражали действительность.

Похоже, он здесь лишний.

***

 

Цукишима вздрогнул, когда за завтраком Нишиноя-сан, торжественно улыбаясь, громыхнул перед ним подносом, еда с которого едва не валилась на пол.

— Эй, Цукишима! Ешь, а то ослабнешь! — приказал тот, и подтолкнул поднос к Цукишиме поближе, всем своим видом показывая, что не против поделиться. А у самого глаза горели: смотри, смотри, какой я заботливый семпай! Цукишима вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между собой и пыточной тарелкой. Почему всем было дело до того, как он питается?

— Ну, хотя бы живот у вас большой, Нишиноя-сан, — сказал он, прикрыв рот ладонью, будто маскировал смех. Отпуская этот комментарий, он совсем забыл, что Нишиноя-сан — не Кагеяма и не Хината. И вот они, последствия.

Тот практически взревел:

— Чего сказал?! Вот зараза, ты у меня сейчас поплатишься!

И, в подтверждение своих слов, вмиг подскочил к Цукишиме, потянулся к его лицу и попытался снять очки. Даже выставленный вперед локоть не спас Цукишиму от взбучки. Нишиноя-сан просто прикрыл его свободной рукой, защищаясь от возможной атаки в живот. Он оставался либеро во всем, что делал. 

— Прекратите, Нишиноя-сан! Вы их сломаете!

Цукишима все силился стряхнуть его руки, но Нишиноя-сан уже ухватился за дужку очков, и любое сопротивление отныне могло навредить самому Цукишиме. 

— Это тебе за то, что смеялся над семпаем, вредина, — приговаривал Нишиноя-сан. Цукишима плохо видел, что происходило вокруг, но лицо семпая, перекошенное от возмущения, все же разглядел. Различил он и Ямагучи, что держался чуть поодаль, исключительно по очертаниям и прическе. Тот так и замер с подносом у стола, словно боялся, что если подойдет, тоже попадет под раздачу.

Пока Нишиноя-сан не оставил Цукишиму в покое «подумать над своим поведением», Ямагучи ждал, так и не выбрав себе другого места, чтобы наконец позавтракать. Он сел рядом, раскрепил палочки, отделил кусочек омурайса, положил его в рот и прожевал. Только после этого огорошил:

— Ты улыбался.

— Ничего подобного, — тут же возразил Цукишима, и глазом не моргнув.

— Но я же видел. Ты точно улыбался.

— Ты увидел неправильно. 

— Но…

— Не было такого.

Ямагучи протянул:

— Ну ладно, — но по голосу заметно было, что Цукишима своими отговорками его не убедил.

После завтрака начались тренировки. В очередной раз поднимаясь на вершину холма, Цукишима порадовался, что утром съел не много, иначе его бы точно стошнило. Пенальти сыпались на них одно за другим, можно было, наверное, и привыкнуть за такое количество попыток, но икры у Цукишимы горели, как в первый раз. 

Чем выше поднималось солнце, тем сильнее пекло макушку. После обеда Цукишима обнаружил, что кожа под футболкой уже значительно отличалась от открытых участков на руках и на шее: те немного покраснели и на ощупь были слишком горячими. Воздух в спортзале, что касался кожи, казался прохладным, но Цукишима так не определился, приятной была эта прохлада или нет.

— Ребята! — звонкий девичий голос привлек к себе внимание всех в помещении. У входа собрались менеджеры, держа в руках тарелки, на которых аккуратными горками были сложены ломти арбуза. — Родители из старшей Шинзен угостили нас арбузами!

Сами арбузы не вызвали у Цукишимы особого воодушевления, но перерыв был желанным. Все собрались на улице, сбились в несколько плотных очередей, чтобы всем досталась порция. Ячи-сан вручила Цукишима тарелку, на которой лежали ломти арбуза.

— П-приятного аппетита, — пискнула Ячи-сан.

Цукишима сдержанно поблагодарил:

— Спасибо.

В поисках места в тени он забрел подальше от остальных и уселся на ступеньки рядом с очередной закрытой дверью в спортзал. В Шинзен море входов и выходов, хоть почти все их сейчас и перекрыли, а лестниц с коридорами было и того больше.

До него доносился шум, но не имел определенной формы: Цукишима не различал ни слов, ни голоса. Он посмотрел в свою тарелку. Есть не хотелось, но Цукишима все же попробовал арбуз — тот оказался холодным, спелым и очень сладким. Он ел помалу, складывая семечки на край тарелки. Когда из-за угла показалась чья-то фигура, разглядеть которую удалось не сразу из-за солнца, Цукишима напрягся.

— Ты здесь, — удивленно проговорил Кагеяма с набитым ртом. Цукишима смотрел на него — загорелого, совсем не уставшего, поедавшего арбуз за две щеки, — и думал: ну и как это понимать? Будь Кагеяма другим человеком, будь сам Цукишима другим человеком — и он бы решил, что тот специально его искал.

— Да, — в итоге, сказал Цукишима, хотя Кагеяма вряд ли нуждался в каком-либо подтверждении своих слов. — А ты что здесь забыл?

Кагеяма дернул плечом.

— Там слишком жарко. Я искал, где бы спрятаться от солнца, а нашел тебя.

«А нашел тебя», пожалуй, можно было истолковать по-разному, но Цукишима выбрал самое неприятное для себя значение. Он не стал ничего отвечать, и Кагеяма, постояв еще пару секунд, подошел и тоже сел на ступеньку с другой стороны.

Цукишима откусил еще немного арбуза. На этот раз сладость во рту показалась ему приторной.

Не впервые он оказывался с Кагеямой наедине, и все-таки эта ситуация ощущалась очень странно. Кагеяма сидел рядом, расстояние всего в пару ладоней, и жевал так сосредоточенно, как делал все, что вызывало в нем хоть какой-нибудь интерес. Он, похоже, не собирался разговаривать, но Цукишиму это вполне устраивало.

В два больших укуса Кагеяма доел последний ломоть. Цукишима опять заглянул в свою тарелку.

— Хочешь еще? — бездумно спросил он. 

Кагеяма повернулся к нему, непонятливо наморщив нос.

— Что?

— Арбуз, — резко уточнил Цукишима, почувствовал, что начинает раздражаться без видимой на то причины. Хотя само присутствие Кагеямы, наверное, могло бы считаться полноценной причиной. — У меня есть еще два куска. Будешь?

Вообще-то, два с половиной, но тот, который Цукишима начал, он уж как-нибудь осилит.

— Серьезно? — встрепенулся Кагеяма, а потом как будто одернул себя, но Цукишима уже успел заметить, насколько тому хотелось добавки. 

Он протянул свою тарелку.

— Угощайся.

Кагеяма медлил. Цукишима не выдержал, закатил глаза.

— Не переживай, они не отравлены.

— Да я не...! — вспыхнул Кагеяма, вскинулся весь, то ли оскорбленный, то ли пойманный на горячем. Цукишима вдруг почувствовал себя не в настроении разгадывать его мысли, хоть это наверняка было бы несложно, если бы он попытался.

Он просто взял в руки свой недоеденный ломоть, так и оставив тарелку Кагеяме. Сок стекал по пальцам, и Цукишима скривился — отлично, теперь кожа будет липкой. Недолго думая, он провел по ним языком, потом поймал каплю на запястье, пока та не попала на шорты. 

Наконец доев и сплюнув семечки в ладонь, Цукишима снова вернулся к своей тарелке, ссыпал их на краешек небольшой горкой, что тут же расползлась. Кагеяма так и не притронулся к угощению. Он сидел, развернувшись к Цукишиме, и смотрел. Глаза как стеклянные, на щеках — легкий румянец. И на него, стало быть, солнце действовало не лучшим образом.

— Ладно, — Цукишима поднялся на ноги, хотел было упереть руки в колени, немного размяться, но вспомнил, что руки у него все еще грязные. — Я пойду. С этим, — кивком указал он на тарелку, — можешь делать что захочешь. Хочешь — съешь или поделись с кем-то, а хочешь — выброси.

Цукишима пошел на голоса, и хотя что-то в нем ныло, требуя обернуться, он только сильнее распрямил плечи.

***

 

Вечером, когда обязательные тренировки закончились, и каждый волен был заниматься чем пожелает, Цукишиму, который уже собирался уходить из зала, нагнал Бокуто-сан.

— Поможешь с блоком и в этот раз? — спросил тот, заглядывая в глаза, как будто это бы как-то Цукишиму убедило.

Цукишиме казалось: в тот вечер он понял, что Бокуто-сан за человек. Или понял даже раньше, просто бросив на него мимолетный взгляд во время одной из самых первых игр в Некоме. По всему получалось, что Бокуто-сан не должен был позвать его снова. Он ведь сам сказал: блоки у Цукишимы слабые, против грубой силы и острых атак — практически бесполезные. Каким образом такой игрок, как Цукишима, мог помочь в тренировках?

— Простите, откажусь, — ответил он на ходу, даже не замедлившись для разговора, которого не будет. 

К счастью, Бокуто-сан не стал ныть и упрашивать. Цукишима все-таки был прав: не так уж он был необходим. 

Стоило ему только внутренне порадоваться, что он так легко сорвался с крючка, как к нему подскочил Хината. Всклокоченные волосы, сердито сведенные брови на переносице. Что я тебе сделал, обреченно подумал Цукишима, но спрашивать было бессмысленно — Хината и так сейчас выложит все, как на духу.

Так и вышло.

— Откуда ты знаешь аса Фукуродани?

— Не знаю никакого аса.

— А отказал почему? Такая жалость!

Цукишима неожиданно разозлился — то ли оттого, как Хината это сказал, то ли оттого, что к нему постоянно цеплялись со своими ненавистными тренировками. Он притормозил, и Хината тоже поспешил остановиться, требовательно глядя на Цукишиму, как будто тот был ему что-то должен.

— Потому что у меня, в отличие от некоторых, выносливость не резиновая, — бросил он и снова зашагал вперед. Хорошо, наверное, что двери постоянно держали открытыми, иначе Цукишима не стерпел бы, грохнул бы ими так, чтобы зал хорошенько тряхнуло.

Как же достало! «Тренировки, тренировки, тренировки!», «Надо постараться и стать сильнее!». Если бы у Цукишимы была на что-то аллергия, то именно на подобную чушь. Старания ничего не решают, это он усвоил наверняка.

Для Акитеру клуб был всем. Разве он не старался? А что получил взамен? Место в первых рядах среди болельщиков, пару пустых бутылок, чтобы ими стучать, и текст кричалки, которую надо знать наизусть.

Неважно, какой у тебя рост. Неважно, какие способности. Ты упираешься головой в потолок, а там, наверху, над тобой есть кто-то еще. 

Всегда находится кто-то еще.

— Цукки!

Цукишима обернулся не столько на голос, сколько на топот ног. Казалось, что Ямагучи бежал к нему быстрее, чем поднимался на холм. Он остановился в шаге от Цукишимы и тут же согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Цукишима не стал дожидаться, пока Ямагучи примет вертикальное положение, и спросил:

— Что?

Ямагучи молчал. Может, вообще не знал, что хотел сказать, а порыв оказался сильнее рассудка, а может, просто подбирал слова. Он так и смотрел в пол, словно не решался поднять на Цукишиму взгляд.

— Раньше тебе все было под силу, — наконец заговорил он, — ты был умным и крутым, поэтому я всегда тебе завидовал.

От внимания Цукишимы не ускользнуло ни «раньше», ни прошедшее время. Теперь понятно, к чему этот разговор. Ямагучи, очевидно, был сыт по горло его поведением. Цукишима и сам был им сыт. Внутри себя он давно определил: не в тренировках тут дело, не в отношении к ним других, а в том, что Цукишима чувствовал, видя это отношение.

Тем не менее, он спросил равнодушно, делая вид, что не догадался, к чему Ямагучи ведет:

— И что?

Вот что.

Ямагучи разогнулся, и тогда Цукишима сумел рассмотреть его лицо — решительное до тщательно контролируемой злости. 

— Но в последнее время ты отвратителен! — крикнул тот, сжав кулаки.

Эти слова не ударили Цукишиму наотмашь и ни капли его не удивили. Услышав их, он ощутил странное облегчение: надо же, значит, не он один так думает. Ямагучи на этом не остановился. Его голос становился все громче, и сам он подходил все ближе.

— Хината однажды может стать Маленьким Гигантом, ну и что с того? Тебе просто надо его обойти! Стань лучше, чем он! 

Легко сказать.

— У тебя есть рост, ум и инстинкты, так почему ты решил, что стать лучше невозможно?

Ты отлично знаешь, почему. Поэтому заткнись. Не говори больше ни слова!

— Даже если я буду очень стараться и стану лучшим игроком в Карасуно, что потом? — вскинул подбородок Цукишима, и, пользуясь тем, что он выше, посмотрел на Ямагучи сверху вниз. — Даже если у нас будет крохотный шанс попасть на Национальные, что потом? Неважно, насколько ты хорош, потому что всегда будет кто-то лучше.

Наконец-то, наконец-то он произнес это вслух! Как хорошо было выпустить на волю эту мысль, что подтачивала его разум день за днем. Когда Цукишима просыпался, она зудела внутри; когда он завтракал, она напоминала о себе; когда он смотрел на себя в зеркало, то не видел отражения, а видел лишь ее, уродливую и неискоренимую. Когда он играл, она спрашивала, в чем смысл. А когда засыпал, желала ему спокойной ночи так же язвительно, как пожелал бы он сам.

— Нам никогда не стать номером один! Все равно где-то споткнешься! — крикнул Цукишима, и только когда Ямагучи отшатнулся, понял, насколько закипела его кровь. Он никогда не повышал голос. Но в этот раз привычная сдержанность ему изменила. — Тебе это отлично известно, — уколол он, пусть и знал, что потом об этом пожалеет. Если Ямагучи можно было выворачивать его наизнанку, то и он не будет себе в этом отказывать. — Как ты тогда можешь так упорствовать?

Выражение лица Ямагучи изменилось. Цукишима никогда не видел его в настоящей ярости, но, наверное, это была именно она. Он и вправду надавил туда, куда не следовало.

— А что еще тебе нужно, кроме гордости?! — заорал Ямагучи ему в лицо, подходя почти вплотную, ухватил за грудки и тряхнул так сильно, что Цукишима покачнулся. 

В ответ на этот выпад он не пошевелился. Так и болтались вдоль тела его руки. Цукишима стоял и наблюдал за тем, как мало-помалу сменялись эмоции на лице Ямагучи. Вот отцвела его ярость, вот из рук ушло напряжение. Вот он отпрянул в ужасе, как будто только сейчас осознал свои слова и поступки. Еще немного — и начнет, заикаясь, извиняться, но на попятную, в конечном итоге, не пойдет.

— Ну неужели этот день настал, — вдруг развеселился Цукишима. Забавно, что еще секунду назад он готов был едва ли не броситься в драку, а теперь смеялся над собственной глупостью. 

Все оказалось очень просто, но пока Ямагучи не разложил очевидное по полочкам, Цукишима этого не понимал. Гораздо лучше приложить все усилия и быть в мире с собой, чем заранее опустить руки и ненавидеть себя за это. Вот что скрывалось за его постоянным неудовольствием, тошнотой, что подкатывала к горлу с раннего утра, да там и оставалась, пока Цукишима не засыпал. 

— И когда ты успел стать таким крутым? — Цукишима усмехнулся. Никогда раньше он не говорил Ямагучи, что о нем думает, но, похоже, пришло время. — Правда, это было круто. 

Казалось, более потерянным Ямагучи не сможет выглядеть. 

— Цукки?.. 

— Спасибо за встряску, — посерьезнел Цукишима, — но просто так я это на веру не приму. Мне надо кое-что уточнить.

Отвернувшись от него, Цукишима пошел туда, где появляться совершенно не собирался, и где его, вероятно, не ждали. 

— Цукки! — позвал его Ямагучи, но он, не оборачиваясь, лишь взмахнул рукой, мол, бывай, увидимся позже.

Уже знакомый проход к третьему спортзалу наискосок освещала луна, едва выглянувшая из-за ночных облаков, почти черных по краям и дымчато-серых посередине. Цукишима замер перед дверным проемом, собираясь с мыслями. Нет смысла больше сбегать. К чему это приведет?

Он отодвинул сетку. Как и в прошлый раз, вся компания была в сборе, не хватало разве что того несчастного первогодки, над которым издевался Куроо-сан. 

Они не играли, а спорили о чем-то: Бокуто-сан выглядел разгоряченно, Куроо-сан улыбался, видимо, его подначивая, а Акааши-сан смотрел на них с безучастным видом. Он-то первым и заметил Цукишиму, который отчего-то застыл на месте и никак не мог сообщить о своем присутствии.

— Охо, — ухнул Акааши-сан, ну впрямь сова. Наверное, это можно было засчитать за удивление, но в этом случае по его лицу сложно было что-либо понять.

— Охо-хо, — тут же подхватил Бокуто-сан, которого привлекла такая реакция. Под его взглядом Цукишима почувствовал себя неловко: сначала он отказался помочь, а теперь, когда ему понадобилось, пришел с дурацкими вопросами. 

— Охо-хо-хо, — конечно, куда без Куроо-сана. 

Цукишима подошел ближе, но не слишком, желая сохранить хоть какую-то дистанцию.

— Можно кое-что спросить? — осторожно поинтересовался он, сам не зная, чего хочет больше — чтобы ему отказали или чтобы выслушали.

— Конечно! — в один голос отозвались Бокуто-сан и Куроо-сан. Будь это более близкие знакомые Цукишимы, он бы спросил, как часто они тренировали такое единение перед зеркалом, но в этот раз ему пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Он коротко поклонился.

— Простите за беспокойство и спасибо. 

Цукишима немного помялся, не зная, как лучше начать. Его не торопили, и, в конце концов, он решился.

— Ваши команды считаются сильными, верно?

Оба нахмурились, словно Цукишима своим вопросом выказал сомнение в их способностях, но, несмотря на это, ответили:

— Ну, да.

— Но даже если вы попадете на Национальные, выиграть будет трудно?

Бокуто-сан даже подпрыгнул от возмущения. 

— Но шанс-то есть! 

С теми, кто безоговорочно верит в свою победу, очень сложно, это Цукишима хорошо знал, у него перед глазами было достаточно примеров. 

— Ну-ну, давай выслушаем до конца, — вмешался Акааши-сан, за что Цукишима был ему благодарен, — это всего лишь гипотетический разговор.

— Я действительно не понимаю, почему вы все так решительно настроены, — признался Цукишима. Он помолчал немного, оставляя простор для реакции, но Бокуто-сан, похоже, решил прислушаться к Акааши-сану и посмотреть, к чему все это идет. — Волейбол — это всего лишь клуб. Единственный его смысл — потом иметь возможность написать в резюме что-то вроде: «Я очень старался в клубе в старшей школе», но стоит ли так ради этого напрягаться?

— «Всего лишь клуб?» — прищурился Бокуто-сан, и Цукишима уж было решил, что по-настоящему разозлил его, но потом они с Куроо-саном устроили из этой фразы целое представление, во время которого Цукишиму не покидало ощущение, что над ним насмехаются.

— Я должен что-то на это ответить? — спросил он, хотя Бокуто-сан и Куроо-сан были слишком заняты демонстрацией своего чувства юмора, чтобы его услышать.

— Лучше не надо, — отозвался Акааши-сан, — иначе это надолго затянется.

— А! — встрепенулся Бокуто-сан, как будто вдруг вспомнил, что они тут о чем-то разговаривали, и повернулся к Цукишиме. — Скажи-ка, очкарик…

Это «очкарик» уже начало ему надоедать. У него есть имя, в конце концов. Надеясь, что раздражение не просочится в голос, он перебил:

— Цукишима.

Бокуто-сан исправился как ни в чем не бывало:

— Скажи-ка, Цукишима-кун, волейбол — это весело?

Цукишима задумался на мгновение. Было ли ему весело во время игры? Однозначно нет. Во время тренировок? Тем более нет. Зачем он тогда вообще играл, что волейбол давал ему, кроме той самой неясной строчки резюме в будущем? Он считал себя очень логичным человеком. Но тут никакой логикой и не пахло.

— Нет, — ответил Цукишима, — не особенно.

Бокуто-сан торжественно улыбнулся, словно предсказал такой ответ, а теперь невероятно собой гордился.

— Так, может, это потому, что ты отстойно играешь?

«Отстойно». Цукишиму такая честность поначалу даже покоробила, но именно поэтому он не пришел с вопросами к собственной команде: чужим людям незачем щадить его чувства.

Не сказать, чтобы в игре у него что-то получалось особенно хорошо. Не хватало выносливости, и это постоянно доставляло неприятности. Прием он ненавидел с самого детства — тот ему попросту не давался. Подачи у него самые обыкновенные, не сильные, не слабые и не слишком точные. Блок — единственное, в чем он мог бы быть хорош благодаря росту, но разве он делал что-нибудь еще для того, чтобы преуспеть? Решил, что достаточно и того, что есть.

— Я третьегодка и побывал на Национальных, — продолжил Бокуто-сан, — и я лучше тебя. Намного!

— Я и так это знаю, — поморщился Цукишима. Над ним и вправду насмехались?

— Но лишь недавно я начал считать, что волейбол — это весело. Раньше меня постоянно блокировали, и это ужасно бесило! Так что я начал тренировать прямые, и на следующем турнире те же блокирующие не смогли к ним даже притронуться! — Бокуто-сан рассмеялся. — От одного удара было такое чувство, что мой час наконец настал. Нет ничего лучше, чем разгромить соперников, что стоят перед тобой!

Он пристально посмотрел на Цукишиму. От этого взгляда почему-то тянуло спрятаться, как будто Бокуто-сан — тот самый громкий, беззаботный и немного надоедливый Бокуто-сан — мог видеть его насквозь.

— Все зависит от того, есть ли у тебя такой момент. Мне твоего «всего лишь клуб» не понять, но не думаю, что ты ошибаешься. Каждому свое. Но если такой момент у тебя все же случится, — Бокуто-сан указал на Цукишиму пальцем, от чего тот подавил желание попятиться, — вот увидишь, ты подсядешь на волейбол.

То, что предложил ему Бокуто-сан, — даже не готовый ответ на его вопросы, но возможность найти ответ самому. Так хотелось ему поверить! Так осточертели эти бесконечные поиски смысла: почему Цукишима так и не смог отказаться от волейбола, почему, если в самом деле так его ненавидит, пошел именно в Карасуно и именно в этот клуб?

О стольком ему еще предстояло подумать. 

Но не успел Цукишима опомниться, как Бокуто-сан и Куроо-сан обступили его с двух сторон, как будто пытались предотвратить бегство. Бокуто-сан хлопнул его по спине вроде бы не очень сильно, но Цукишиму все равно чуть качнуло. Оба вдруг оказались так близко, что выскользнуть из-под их пристального внимания точно не получится.

— Вот так вот, — подытожил Бокуто-сан. — Я ответил на твой вопрос, а теперь помоги с блоком. 

Он подтолкнул Цукишиму вперед легко, но очень настойчиво. А Куроо-сан, очевидно, решил ему помочь. 

— Да-да, шевелись, — едва не пропел тот и тоже пару раз хлопнул Цукишиму где-то выше лопаток.

Цукишима пытался возмущенно протестовать:

— Но… Что?.. Подождите! 

Но никто и не собирался его слушать. Когда у него ничего не вышло, Цукишима взглянул на Акааши-сана в поисках помощи, но у того лишь чуть приподнялись уголки губ. Ни сказав ни слова, тот пододвинул к сетке корзину с мячами, как бы говоря: от игры не отвертеться.

Ну конечно, они здесь все заодно. 

И на что Цукишима только надеялся?

***

Утром все повторилось, как повторялось уже не один день до этого. Завтрак, Нишиноя-сан и его гора еды, которой тот и сегодня не против был поделиться. Сколько уже Цукишима отказывался, сколько смеялся над ним по разным поводам, лишь бы добиться относительного покоя, а Нишиноя-сан все равно каждый раз предлагал ему свои овощи и «еще пару сосисок».

Но этим утром в их привычном, как под копирку разыгранном диалоге, произошли изменения.

— Плохо спал? — спросил Нишиноя-сан. 

Темные круги под глазами все-таки его выдавали. Цукишима не столько увидел, сколько ощутил, как рядом напрягся Ямагучи. После вчерашнего они так и не успели поговорить. Словно прощупывая почву, Ямагучи осторожно поздоровался с Цукишимой, не успел тот толком отойти ото сна. Столько смелости было, когда он высказывал Цукишиме все, что о нем думал, а сегодня боялся даже спросить, точно ли все у них в порядке. Потом завертелся их обычный день, вокруг все время сновали другие люди, и обоим стало не до разговоров. 

Цукишима лег спать, не выбиваясь из расписания, но уснуть еще долго не мог. Он не ворочался и не метался, только всматривался в темноту, не обращая внимания на посторонние звуки, но в голове все равно до сих пор эхом раздавался стук мячей.

«Как только с тобой случится этот момент, вот увидишь, ты подсядешь на волейбол». Слова Бокуто-сана запали в какую-то щель внутри него и оказались ей как раз впору. Будто целую жизнь назад это было: Цукишима любил волейбол, потому что его любил Акитеру, а любить его сам по себе, сам для себя так и не научился. 

— Цукишима? — напомнил о себе Нишиноя-сан.

— А, простите. Нет, спал я просто отлично. 

Чистая правда. Пусть уснул Цукишима лишь к середине ночи, но спал очень хорошо, наверное, впервые за все время лагеря.

— Как скажешь, — покивал Нишиноя-сан. Еда увлекала его больше, чем болтовня, вот он и не настаивал.

Первую игру с Фукуродани Цукишима вновь начал в зоне для запасных, но в этот раз пристально следил за Бокуто-саном. Даже издалека тот казался невыносимым, а его шумное настроение передавалось сквозь сетку, и вот уже Танака-сан громче орал, забивая или принимая мяч. Вслед за ним, конечно, Нишиноя-сан. И капитан, видимо, поддался этому боевому настроению, раз не стал делать им замечаний.

Долго топтаться на месте Цукишиме не пришлось. Когда он вышел к сетке, Бокуто-сан помахал ему рукой, но он сделал вид, что это приветствие не для него. Едва заметно только кивнул Акааши-сану, но от Бокуто-сана это не укрылось.

— Нечестно, Цукишима! — завопил он, но и этим не добился ничего, кроме смешка от собственных товарищей по команде.

Они не улучшали свой счет: уже не первый день разрыв в матчах против Фукуродани составлял чуть больше половины очков. Шимизу-сан, которая записывала статистику, наверняка могла бы сделать более подробные выводы, но Цукишиме было достаточно находиться на площадке, чтобы уловить тенденцию.

После очередного мяча, что пробил блок Хинаты и Кагеямы, Такеда-сенсей попросил тайм-аут. Вокруг тренера все собрались неплотным полукругом уже по привычке. Тот окинул их беглым взглядом, точно заново убеждаясь в решимости взять этот сет, а затем и матч. Сложив руки на груди, он сказал:

— Если не получается остановить атаки четвертого номера, попробуйте их хотя бы коснуться. 

— Да! — таков был единогласный ответ. Цукишима со своим спокойным, едва слышным среди чужих голосов «да», немного запоздал. Вспомнились опять слова Бокуто-сана. Как он смеялся, когда говорил: «Блокирующие не могли даже коснуться моих мячей». 

Статистически невозможно упустить все мячи и невозможно позволить им всем проскользнуть между ладоней и пальцев, где-то да зацепишься, где-то прорвешься. Поставить на то, что легкое прикосновение сделает им игру, — это верная стратегия, когда ничего другого не остается. Цукишима смотрел на тренера, а зрение то и дело выхватывало из общей картины макушку Кагеямы, что стоял перед ним, его открытую шею. И Цукишима думал: так не пойдет.

Будь Кагеяма на его месте, сказал бы, наверное, что-то вроде: «Не попробуешь — не узнаешь». А Бокуто-сан сказал бы: «Нет ничего лучше, чем разгромить соперника».

— Останавливать не нужно? — уточнил Цукишима, когда тренер уже собирался вернуть всех в игру. 

Все тут же обернулись к нему, одновременно, как будто у них на всех был один кукловод. Чем больше они вместе играли, заметил Цукишима, тем чаще вот так совпадали — действиями, реакциями. Сам он до сих пор не уверен был, можно ли считать себя «их» частью, а потому аккуратно отделил себя от них, как отделяют мясо от кости.

Тренер выглядел невероятно довольным. Было бы с чего. Цукишима всего лишь задал вопрос.

— Нет, — сказал он, — если сумеешь заблокировать, так будет даже лучше.

— Я понял.

После свистка Цукишима вышел на площадку. Он наблюдал за мячом, не мигая, но не выпускал из виду и Бокуто-сана. Что-то подсказывало ему: следующий пас обязательно уйдет именно ему. Хорошо, когда у команды есть такой надежный ас. Так ее действия проще предугадать.

Рядом с ним появился Савамура-сан, уже готовый к обороне, когда мяч приняли на той стороне.

— Слева! Четвертый номер! — выкрикнул он, как обычно, чтобы каждый прочитал в этих словах свои указания.

Цукишима свои указания тоже знал очень хорошо.

Сначала представить себе, как пройдет атака. Сосредоточить силу на кончиках пальцев. Выставить руки вперед.

Когда голос Куроо-сана в его голове обратился его собственным голосом?

Бокуто-сан прыгнул, изо всех сил замахнулся. Цукишима видел, куда тот целился, с такой точностью, словно кто-то подкрутил резкость его несовершенному зрению. И доли секунды, наверное, не прошло, как он прыгнул следом.

Сосредоточить силу на кончиках пальцев.

Выставить руки вперед.

И ждать, что попадется в его ловушку. 

В последний момент Бокуто-сан остановил свой замах. Мяч ушел в сторону. Цукишима только и услышал, что «Это финт!» от Танаки-сана, раздраженное «Черт!» от Нишинои-сана. Затем удар о пол, звонкий, окончательный, сообщил: ты пытался, но ничего не вышло.

От первого порыва — «ну, само собой» — не так-то просто избавиться. Привычная колея мышления не меняется чудом за одну ночь. 

Цукишима стиснул зубы. Ничего не вышло, но он попытается еще.

Поддавшись ребячеству, он обернулся, чтобы найти взглядом Хинату, словно желая сказать: смотри, смотри, я ничем не хуже тебя. Может, хотел, чтобы Хината в это поверил, потому что так будет проще и самому поверить.

Хината кого угодно записал бы в свои вечные соперники, вот как Цукишима об этом думал, и пусть так оно и было — серьезное, против обыкновения, лицо Хинаты все равно его обрадовало.

Цукишима снова сосредоточился на той части площадки, что лежала по ту сторону сетки. Кагеяма возник рядом как будто из ниоткуда, но в действительности держался слева от Цукишимы с тех самых пор, как тот вышел на переднюю линию.

— Похоже, ты все-таки небезнадежен, — тихо сказал Кагеяма, не глядя на Цукишиму, но слова, вне сомнения, предназначались именно ему. 

Посмеяться бы сейчас над этой похвалой, такой топорной, что и на похвалу-то она не тянула, но Цукишиме было не до смеха. Он словно пробежал с десяток пенальти подряд к вершине холма и обратно — так сильно зашлось сердце, напоминая, что вот оно, живое, и ты, Кей, живой тоже. Щекам стало тепло. Затянулся внутри него горячий узел, одновременно болючий и щекотный. Таким непривычным и тревожным было это ощущение, и Цукишима мог бы притвориться, что не догадался, к чему оно вдруг возникло, но он по-прежнему был из тех, кто все о себе понимает.

Все так же уставившись сквозь сетку, что фрагментировала реальность на квадраты, неровные, как будто нарисованные от руки, Цукишима подумал отстраненно: «О. Вот оно что».

Подумал: «Я все же безнадежен».

***

 

То, что Цукишима понял тогда, во время игры, услышав слова Кагеямы, он боялся как-то называть даже мысленно, не то что вслух. Кажется, назовешь — и оно станет необратимо настоящим, не получится от него сбежать или сделать вид, что его нет. Про себя он окрестил его «этим отвратительным чувством», поскольку и прекратить о нем думать не мог. Оно оказалось огромным, бескрайним — сколько Цукишима ни заглядывал в себя, не находил ему границ. Как хорошо оно пряталось в тени раздражения и того болезненного интереса, который Цукишима привык связывать с волейболом. Как доисторическое чудовище, что уснуло еще до начала времен, поросло лесами, укрылось травой и камнями, оно уже обжилось и стало частью мира Цукишимы, а потом вдруг подняло голову, повело плечами — посыпалась, как камни, иллюзия его равнодушного отношения к Кагеяме, одно движение выкорчевало, как старое, трухлявое внутри дерево, его заблуждение. Как давно появилось это чувство? После проигрыша Сейджо или при первой встрече? Или гораздо раньше, еще в средней школе, когда Цукишима не знал о Кагеяме ничего, кроме имени и заносчивости Короля площадки?

А что он знал о нем сейчас, если так подумать? Любимые еду и напиток, привычки и распорядок дня, поскольку тот у них, в основном, совпадал. Какое лицо Кагеяма делал, когда ему скучно, когда ему интересно, когда он злился или радовался, когда чего-то не понимал. Мелочи, которых никогда не будет достаточно.

Цукишима смотрел на Кагеяму, не боясь, что его на этом поймают, а наоборот — надеялся на это. Тогда он смог бы заглянуть Кагеяме прямо в глаза и мысленно произнести: «Ты ничем не хорош, так почему же не выходишь у меня из головы?». Вслух об этом сказать Цукишима бы вряд ли решился.

До чего же мешалось, зудело и отвлекало это отвратительное чувство! Как другие с этим живут, Цукишима не знал и знать не хотел. Когда он выходил к сетке и становился рядом с Кагеямой, сложнее всего было сосредоточиться на блоках. Цукишима многое замечал во время игры — у кого какие привычки, какой разбег и замах, сколько времени нужно, чтобы поравняться с нужным игроком в воздухе, на что они реагируют, а что их не заботит — и полагался на эти наблюдения. Теперь же площадка была такой же выцветшей и блеклой, как пожухлая трава в тех местах, куда солнечных лучей попадало слишком много. Цукишима прыгал, как положено, выставлял руки вперед, и когда Кагеяма случайно врезался в его блок своим, первый порыв Цукишимы — отпрянуть. Хорош бы он был, если бы и вправду ушел от прикосновения, создав тем самым дыру, сквозь которую и прорываться не надо, бей на здоровье — обязательно попадешь.

— Цукишима, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил после одного такого случая Савамура-сан. — У тебя лицо красное. Температуры нет? — и дернулся так, словно хотел потянуться к его лбу, но передумал в последний момент. Наверное, если бы он это все же сделал, Цукишима от неловкости покраснел бы еще сильнее.

Ни разу до этого мгновения никого особенно не интересовало его самочувствие. Никому не хотелось спросить, тошнит ли его от такого количества непрекращающихся пробежек, кружится ли голова от солнца. Как поживают пальцы, по которым каждый день летят такие мячи, что однажды можно остаться и без пальцев вовсе. Но, если быть честным, то ни разу до этого мгновения Цукишима и не вел себя так. Раньше его хватало на то, чтобы держать лицо и хоть как-то контролировать эмоции, а теперь не хватало уже ни на что.

Вечером под наполовину выдуманным предлогом он сбежал из третьего спортзала до того, как все успели разойтись. Надо было найти Ямагучи. Рядом с ним все притуплялось. Смотришь на его веснушчатое лицо, выдыхаешь — и мысли, весь тот мусор, что всегда с тобой, уже сами сортируются по нужным ящичкам: там пластик, здесь стекло.

К середине лагеря Цукишима уже наловчился ориентироваться в сплетении проходов, коридоров и зданий, но от этого школа Шинзен не стала меньше казаться ему лабиринтом. Карасуно обычно тренировались в первом спортзале, хоть и случались исключения. Именно туда Цукишима и пошел на стук мяча, что с приближением становился громче и отчетливей. Заглянул внутрь и едва не попятился, усмиряя желание сорваться с места и побежать в противоположном направлении.

Кагеяма собирал мячи, ударом отправляя их в корзину один за другим. Кроме него, в зале никого — и где этот чертов Ямагучи, когда он так нужен, — и Кагеяма, видимо, тоже собирался скоро уходить. И почему из всех людей именно он попался Цукишиме на глаза? Он не верил в судьбу, но теперь ему казалось, что кто-то наверху здорово над ним потешается. Надеясь, что его не заметили, он осторожно отступил назад. Еще шаг в сторону, прижаться спиной к стене, отдышаться — и все будет в порядке. 

Или не будет.

— С твоим ростом прятаться бессмысленно, — сообщил Кагеяма, высунувшись из дверного проема. Он в самом деле подошел так бесшумно, или это Цукишима не слышал ничего вокруг, кроме шума крови в ушах? Цукишима не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но все равно вздрогнул, отчего больно стукнулся затылком о стену. Кагеяма хмыкнул. Одной рукой он придерживал сетку, другой — ухватился за дверной косяк.

— С чего ты взял, что я прячусь? — Цукишима оттолкнулся от стены и, посмотрев прямо на Кагеяму, сложил руки на груди. Тот наморщил лоб.

— Тогда что ты делаешь?

— Отдыхаю. А ты мне мешаешь.

Цукишима отчего-то не мог заставить себя сказать правду — что искал Ямагучи. А ведь это верный путь избавиться от Кагеямы, достаточно было бы просто спросить, не видел ли тот Ямагучи, а потом независимо от ответа убраться отсюда подальше. Вместо этого он нес чушь самым высокомерным тоном, на который был только способен, отчего Кагеяма казался искренне озадаченным. Цукишима гадал, кто из них в этой ситуации выглядел глупее, и сколько ни думал об этом, по всему получалось, что он сам.

— В таком месте? — уточнил Кагеяма.

— Место как место, ничем не хуже других.

Кагеяма не сводил с него глаз. Думал о чем-то своем? Пытался раскусить Цукишиму и его нелепое вранье? Цукишиме бы сбежать, раз уж представилась возможность, но он не двигался с места. Стоял и позволял Кагеяме себя разглядывать, а внутри обмерло все, даже дыхание выходило таким неровным и будто бы шумным, и Цукишима все переживал, что Кагеяма это заметил.

— И как отдохнул? — спросил тот, никак не желая отвязаться и бросить уже эту отмазку Цукишимы, суть которой они оба прекрасно понимали. 

— Просто замечательно.

— Замечательно, значит, — повторил Кагеяма. — Тогда заходи, поможешь с тренировкой.

Не «помоги, пожалуйста». Не «может, у тебя есть время и желание». Вот так просто — «заходи, поможешь», как будто не Кагеяма первым пожалеет об этой просьбе. Цукишима терпеть не мог, когда его ставили перед фактом. Его окружали сплошные наглецы, ни одного нормального человека.

— С чего бы мне это делать?

— Ты здесь, — сказал Кагеяма, как будто это самый очевидный на свете ответ, а раз Цукишима не мог и этого понять, то он был о нем лучшего мнения. — Почему бы и нет?

Это его «почему бы и нет» Цукишиму настолько обескуражило, что он не сразу нашелся с ответом. 

— Давай быстрее, — недовольно поторопил Кагеяма, уже уверенный в том, что добился своего, — я из-за тебя только насекомых напущу. 

— Кого-нибудь другого попроси, — сказал ему Цукишима, а все же не сделал ни попытки развернуться и уйти. Это отвратительное чувство не позволяло ему ни размышлять хладнокровно, ни поступать так, как он привык. Какое дурацкое противоречие: Цукишима не уходил, потому что не хотел уходить, но в то же время мечтал о том, чтобы сейчас быть где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. 

— Зачем кого-то другого, — удивился Кагеяма, — если есть ты. 

Мир Кагеямы был таким простым, Цукишима в который раз в этом убеждался. Он бы не отказался хоть раз оказаться на его месте, просто чтобы понять — каково это. 

Не говоря ни слова, он сделал шаг. Кагеяма чуть посторонился и сильнее оттянул сетку, чтобы Цукишиме было удобнее войти внутрь. Кагеяма все же заставил его.

Цукишима делал это не потому, что его взяли «на слабо», как в случае с Куроо-саном, так он себе говорил. И не потому, что ему самому что-то было нужно, как в случае с Бокуто-саном. Он знал, что от этой тренировки не получит ничего, кроме спутанных мыслей, которые и без того достаточно спутаны. Он едва не спросил у Кагеямы: «Какой тебе от меня толк», но, как всегда, смолчал.

Кагеяма принялся расставлять пустые бутылки вдоль так и не снятой сетки. Кое-где еще оставались мячи, которые он не успел собрать, поэтому Цукишима собрал их сам, чтобы чем-то занять руки. 

— И что я должен делать? — все же спросил он, будто это было не очевидно. Держась спиной к Кагеяме, разговаривать было бы гораздо проще, но он задал свой вопрос лицом к лицу, а сам прислушался к себе. Очень хотелось нащупать разницу, понять, что изменилось в нем теперь, когда чудовище раскрыло себя.

— Просто подбрасывать мне мячи.

— И это ты зовешь тренировкой? — приподнял брови Цукишима. Не то чтобы он горел желанием надрываться и здесь, но сдержаться не мог.

— Это тренировка для меня.

— А для меня? — спросил Цукишима. Как будто интересовался, что ему полагается за помощь. Как будто хотел чего-то взамен.

Кагеяма поставил последнюю бутылку, потом, подумав немного, наклонился и чуть сдвинул ее вправо. Только после этого посмотрел на Цукишиму. У него всегда был такой взгляд? Или Цукишима наконец нашел свою желанную разницу — и она покалывала кожу, пробирала до самого нутра? Обычно в искусственном освещении глаза Кагеямы казались темными, почти черными, но в этот раз Цукишима отчетливо видел их синеву. Кагеяма моргнул, и Цукишима испытал нечто сродни сожалению.

— Не знаю, — сказал Кагеяма. — Зачем-то же ты согласился.

Цукишима хотел возразить, что, вообще-то, ни на что не соглашался. Но, в самом деле, кого такая ложь могла обмануть? Он пошел за Кагеямой следом. И никакими словами этого уже не отменить.

Цукишима ничего на это не ответил, а Кагеяма ничего не спросил. Ему чужие мотивы вряд ли были интересны, главное — что нашлось кому побросать мячи. Цукишима встал у самого края сетки, там, где обычно над всеми возвышался судья. Корзину подтянул к себе поближе, чтобы было удобнее. Кагеяма пасовал невидимому нападающему, пытаясь направить мяч так, чтобы тот останавливался в воздухе и падал точно в место, отмеченное бутылкой. Цукишима хорошо знал, кого Кагеяма себе воображал, делая пас. Ему у Хинаты никогда не выиграть: эта мысль, пусть давно привычная, сегодня царапала особенно глубоко. Пару раз броски Цукишимы выходили неровными, слишком высокими, почти свечой в потолок, но Кагеяма не возражал. Может, считал, что нужно практиковаться с любой доводкой, какой бы шероховатой она ни была, потому что так будет ближе к реальным условиям матча. А может, ему просто было все равно.

Когда у него получалось, пластик с неприятным треском вминался между мячом и полом, а сам Кагеяма издавал победный вопль или радостно вскидывал кулак. Пару раз он бросал взгляды на Цукишиму, восторженный, улыбчивый, словно ожидающий чего-то. Для угрюмого и раздражительного человека Кагеяма слишком много улыбался, это Цукишима давно заметил. Но ни разу Кагеяма не направлял улыбку на него. Наверняка в этот раз он просто забыл, что рядом с ним не Ячи-сан, которая похвалит за удачный пас, а Цукишима, который на его успехи никак не реагировал, разве что мог спросить, готов ли Кагеяма пробовать дальше. 

Когда мяч не попадал по бутылке — что случалось гораздо чаще, — Кагеяма ругался и разговаривал сам с собой, рассуждая, что именно в следующий раз сделает иначе, и совершенно не обращая на Цукишиму внимания. И взглядов он больше не удостаивался точно так же, как их не удостоился бы какой-нибудь автомат, что выполняет броски один за другим.

Очень скоро Цукишиме, чтобы доставать мячи, пришлось наклоняться. В корзине их осталась всего пара, и он думал, что его это обрадует, но не почувствовал ничего подобного. Кагеяма держал высокий темп, не давая передышек ни себе, ни Цукишиме. Тот чувствовал, как в мышцах рук начало неприятно тянуть, но не стал выдавать свои слабости сверх тех, о которых Кагеяма знал и так.

— Это последний, — сказал Цукишима, отправив мяч в полет. Тот был последним в корзине, но Цукишима имел в виду «на сегодня». Кагеяма плавно оттолкнул мяч кончиками пальцев, и Цукишима засмотрелся — не на пальцы, конечно, а на то, как одно движение, с виду такое простое, создавало вращение. Панели «Микасы» на скорости сплетались в причудливый двухцветный круговорот, который приходил в состояние покоя слишком быстро. Цукишима не был уверен, что в игре сумел бы рассмотреть мяч как следует и заметить отличие от обычного паса.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кагеяма, что Цукишиму несколько удивило. Он уж было подумал, что тот начнет упрашивать задержаться еще на одну корзину, но Кагеяма больше ничего не сказал. Разочарование легко огладило кадык, Цукишима сглотнул, пытаясь от него избавиться, но стало еще горче. 

Собирая мячи, Цукишима украдкой посматривал на Кагеяму, который был занят тем же делом, разве что мячи все так же посылал в корзину ударами. Цукишима же собирал по несколько штук и подносил к корзине.

— Не вздумай попасть по мне, — предупредил он, не оглядываясь на Кагеяму, изо всех сил делая вид, что и до этого на него не смотрел.

— Не могу ничего обещать, — ответил тот и в доказательство своих слов одним броском вколотил мяч, просвистевший мимо Цукишимы, в корзину. Та была практически пустой, и мяч немного поболтало по сторонам на дне.

Цукишима резко обернулся и, совершенно об этом не задумываясь, швырнул в Кагеяму мяч, который как раз держал в руках.

— Ты! — повысил голос он, толком не зная, что хотел сказать дальше. Ты — что? Бесишь? Выводишь из себя? Или что-то другое?

Кагеяма с легкостью увернулся, поднял с пола очередной мяч и покрутил его между ладоней, но бросать не торопился. Цукишима упрямо стоял возле корзины, не желая отступать в сторону. 

— Ты больше не зовешь меня Королем, — сказал Кагеяма до того неожиданно, что Цукишиме показалось: вот и сердце на секунду перестало биться. Он и понятия не имел о такой перемене в обращении и уж тем более не думал, что Кагеяма заметит и об этом заговорит. А что, если он обо всем узнал? Что, если у Цукишимы все написано на лице, а он все это время лишь тешил себя мыслью о собственной бесстрастности? Сердцебиение теперь отдавалось по всему телу, и, казалось, его пульсация перекидывалась на все вокруг.

Цукишима, надеясь, что совладал с голосом, ответил:

— Обычно ты наоборот просишь так тебя не называть. В чем же дело, величество? 

Кагеяма молчал. Он просто поделился наблюдением или хотел, чтобы его вновь назвали ненавистным прозвищем? Похоже, вопрос Цукишимы пришелся в точку: ему нет ответа, нет возражений и оправданий. 

— В следующий раз я не допущу подобной ошибки, — снова отозвался Цукишима, не позволяя паузе затянуться, и даже шутливо поклонился, пытаясь придать вес своим словам. 

— Я не это имел в виду, — тут же вспыхнул Кагеяма.

— Прости, Король, — издевательски протянул Цукишима, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как Кагеяма крепко сжал мяч и нахмурил брови, — но я не в настроении выпытывать, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.

 

— Хочешь знать?

Кагеяма шагнул Цукишиме навстречу до того резко, что тот попятился. Неожиданно нарастающая паника походила на клубок ниток, что катился вниз по склону, разматываясь, и одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять: его не догонишь, не вернешь уже. Чужая близость — то, что нельзя контролировать, если только самому не отступать. Цукишима ответил бы ему: «не хочу я ничего знать, уйди от меня», если бы мог.

Упершись бедром в угол корзины, Цукишима моргнул. От столкновения корзина слегка отъехала в сторону. Он наконец опомнился, но поздно: Кагеяма уже подобрался к нему почти вплотную и, ухватив за ворот футболки, дернул к себе, заглянул в глаза:

— Как же ты бесишь, — едва не прошипел он, так не похоже на самого себя. — Невозможно с тобой, ни разговаривать, ничего.

— Взаимно, — не смолчал Цукишима и, в отместку или по какой-то другой, скрытой причине, крепко сжал пальцами запястье Кагеямы. У него самого от этого появились бы синяки, но на Кагеяме наверняка не останется и следа. Теперь очень заметным стал контраст: кожа у Кагеямы была горячей после тренировки, Цукишима же в сравнении с ним — настоящая ледышка. 

И Цукишима представил вдруг: смятая ткань футболки в руке, пальцы на запястье — это не угроза, и «взаимно» он отвечает не на «бесишь», а на нечто другое. И от этого стало так стыдно и одновременно бесстыже хорошо, что захотелось зажмуриться, а потом провалиться сквозь землю. 

Кагеяма же выглядел так, словно мечтал его ударить. Цукишима и сам бы себя стукнул, он почти надеялся, что Кагеяма сделает это вместо него.

Вопреки надеждам, тот потянул Цукишиму ниже, заставляя еще немного наклониться, и воротник футболки, обычно неощутимый на теле, сильнее врезался в шею. «Что он…» — мысль успела сформироваться лишь отчасти, прежде чем взметнуться в пустоту, как оборванные ураганом провода, и рассыпаться искрами. 

Кагеяма прижался сухими губами ко рту Цукишимы: ни мягкости, ни осторожности в этом не было, будто бы и вправду собирался ударить, но вдруг передумал. В голове стало белым-бело и как-то пусто, вымело оттуда все подчистую. По нижней губе скользнул язык Кагеямы, и Цукишима весь задеревенел, пошевелиться было страшно, но очень нужно. Кажется, свободной рукой он все же вцепился Кагеяме в плечо, и тот промычал что-то ему в губы. Не поцелуй, а черт знает что. Пусть бы закончился побыстрее. Пусть бы он не заканчивался никогда.

Но все-таки Кагеяма отстранился, хоть руку не убрал и не ослабил хватку. Смотрел в глаза вызывающе, почти зло, не собираясь ни отступать, ни прятаться. Как будто говорил: делай с этим что хочешь.

А чего Цукишима хотел?

Окружающий мир наваливался кусками и обрывками: тут звуки снаружи, разговоры, похоже, кто-то проходил мимо; там вкус — поцелуй Кагеямы, бесконечный, но в то же время такой короткий, не оставил после себя никакого необычного послевкусия. Цукишима машинально облизал губы. Вот осязание вернулось: воздух в спортзале коснулся щек, и только в этот момент Цукишима понял, насколько горячими те стали. Он отходил от случившегося, как от наркоза: все казалось чудным, а сам он весь болел, горел изнутри. Невозможно было думать, пока Кагеяма так на него смотрел. Невозможно было думать, пока он стоял так близко. Какой-то части него это нравилось. Другая, более рассудительная, приходила в ужас от беспомощности, от того, как бесконечность разворачивалась внутри, подминая под себя, ломая все, что ей мешало. Что же сломается следующим?

— Пусти.

Наконец он заговорил, и вот что из этого вышло.

Кагеяма безропотно разжал кулак и, подумав, отступил на пару шагов. Отвел глаза. Цукишима же в этот миг сумел рассмотреть, как краска тронула его уши и скулы, и сам отвернулся, чтобы больше этого не видеть. 

— Ничего не скажешь? — спросил Кагеяма тихо. Никак не поймешь по его голосу, что он хотел услышать. 

Зачем ты это сделал?

Чего добиваешься?

Не боишься, что пожалеешь?

Или, может, смеешься надо мной?

Внутри Цукишимы был целый мир из идиотских ненужных чувств, которые никто не примет хотя бы потому, что он не намеревался никому в них признаваться. А самое отвратительное из них, то, которое Цукишима за короткое время уже привык называть чудовищем, попробовав на зуб «взаимность», сомневалось, подозревало, стенало и, конечно, хотело еще. Никогда и ничем оно не будет довольно, никогда и ничем не насытится. 

Цукишима старательно продолжал не смотреть на Кагеяму. Не хотел знать, какое у него сейчас лицо.

— Не знаю, — ответил он и быстро добавил, прежде чем Кагеяма еще что-то скажет, — мне пора. Увидимся, — «Король», едва не сорвалось с языка. Цукишима и сам не знал, отчего вдруг сдержался.

К выходу он прошел очень спокойным и размеренным шагом — насколько же проще притворяться, когда нет необходимости смотреть в глаза. 

Само собой, никто не стал его окликать. Цукишима так до конца и не понял — ждал он этого или боялся.

***

В зеркале отражался другой человек. Его черты были один в один похожи на Цукишиму, и, тем не менее, Цукишима себя в нем не узнавал. Весь взъерошенный, очки чуть съехали, лицо — красное, а футболка на груди топорщилась от того, что ее растянули. Таким его видел Кагеяма? Таким он был в действительности, и сам того не подозревая?

Цукишима открыл кран, аккуратно снял и отложил в сторону очки, дожидаясь, пока проточная вода не станет ледяной. Набрал ее полные пригоршни и выплеснул на лицо: тонкие струйки потекли к шее, по груди, по спине, оставляя после себя вздыбленные волоски и гусиную кожу. Цукишима поежился и вновь взглянул на свое отражение. Вид, в котором никому не стоило показываться, не стал более приемлемым. У него еще было немного времени до отбоя: лучше провести его на свежем воздухе. Не являться же в общую комнату вот так. 

Хотел бы он взглянуть на случившееся со стороны, как на фильм, в главных ролях которого — два ненастоящих человека, но позиция наблюдателя подводит, когда наблюдателя вытаскивают на свет, и все смотрят уже на него. 

Никакой у него не получалось отстраненности. Кагеяма поцеловал его. Вот реальность, от которой не проснуться, которую не отмотать назад. Вот еще крупица горькой правды: Цукишима его не оттолкнул. Он тронул губы пальцами. Это все глупости, и думать тут нечего.

Цукишима выдернул из диспенсера одноразовое полотенце. Он тер лицо с такой силой, словно пытался стереть не воду, а невидимый след, что оставил на нем Кагеяма. И это тоже было глупостью — если что и стоило стирать, то это собственное к нему отношение, — но, в конце концов, одной больше, одной меньше, какая разница.

Из-за поднявшегося ветра на улице было даже слишком прохладно, но Цукишима не собирался жаловаться. Все лучше, чем обычная жара, которую день ото дня не становилось проще переносить. Цукишима вышел к холму: приходить сюда — тревожная привычка, но, учитывая количество пенальти, которые им пришлось пробежать, вовсе не удивительная.

— Цукки?

Цукишима резко поднял голову. Ямагучи спускался с холма: на шее полотенце, в руке бутылка, воды в которой оставалось на донышке. Он был в том единственном месте, где Цукишима не додумался посмотреть. 

— Я искал тебя, — сказал он, когда Ямагучи подошел ближе. Задумчивый. Таким он бывал все чаще и чаще.

— Прости, Цукки. Я поднимался на холм.

— Это я и так вижу. Не надоело тебе еще бегать?

— А я и не бегал, — Ямагучи слабо улыбнулся, пожал плечом, словно сам не уверен был в своем ответе. — На звезды смотрел?

Услышав его интонацию, словно Ямагучи спрашивал, годится ли такая ложь, Цукишима цыкнул, но, впрочем, без особенного раздражения.

— Сегодня и звезд-то не видно, — помолчав, вздохнул: — Не хочешь говорить — не надо.

— Именно потому, что не видно… — пробормотал Ямагучи.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего, — замахал руками тот. Улыбка его окрепла, но все еще выглядела неуверенной. — Ты прости, Цукки.

— За что?

— Я наговорил всякого, и…

Ну, понятно, в чем дело. Вдруг приобрело смысл его настороженное отношение, которое обострилось за то время, пока они не могли нормально все обсудить. Думал, ты лучше меня знаешь, сказал бы ему Цукишима, если бы не подозревал, что от этого только хуже станет. Он перебил:

— Жалеешь о том, что сказал?

Ямагучи энергично помотал головой.

— Промолчал бы, будь у тебя возможность все переиграть?

Все повторилось. Тогда Цукишима спросил:

— Считаешь, что сказал что-то лишнее?

— Возможно… — с сомнением отозвался Ямагучи.

— Неубедительно, — отрезал Цукишима. — Раз имел в виду каждое слово, то нечего теперь об этом переживать.

Ямагучи, видно, очень хотел опять извиниться, но все же не стал. Для него «прости» — уже давно слово-паразит, он так часто его использовал, а теперь боялся: а вдруг не воспримут всерьез, не поверят?

Но Цукишима и сам не лучше. Сказать «прости» — для него одна из самых страшных пыток. Они с Ямагучи выросли бок о бок на этих «прости», сказанных с лихвой и несказанных вовсе, как две ягоды из одной грозди — одна чересчур сладкая, другая с гнильцой.

Ямагучи склонил голову.

— Что-то случилось? 

— С чего ты взял? — привычная уже защита. Неработающая, бессмысленная. С чего бы защищаться от вопросов человека, которого считаешь единственным другом? А все просто: иначе Цукишима не умел.

— Мне так показалось, — уклончиво сказал Ямагучи и, больше не говоря ни слова, пошел в обход зала, к коридорам, которые в темноте выглядели совершенно одинаковыми, как будто не только путь, но и точки, которые он соединял, были копиями друг друга. Цукишима пошел за ним. Никто на самом деле и не ждал от него ответа. Он смотрел Ямагучи в спину, смотрел на то, как тот дергал края полотенца, а ветер шевелил волосы на его затылке. Ямагучи повзрослел, и, может, куда больше, чем сам Цукишима.

— Эй, Ямагучи.

Тот обернулся.

— Да, Цукки?

Цукишима набрал воздуха в грудь, словно готовился к погружению на глубину, где и с воздухом-то не выживают. 

— Прости.

— За что? — с невинной улыбкой Ямагучи вернул вопрос, заданный ему ранее, но искренности на сегодня и без того было с избытком. Если бы Цукишиме и впрямь пришлось ответить, он бы даже не знал, с чего начать. Неловкая смена темы — лучше, чем ничего. 

— Пора возвращаться.

— Ага, — легко согласился Ямагучи. Как всегда, все понял правильно. 

Возможно, и за это Цукишиме стоило бы перед ним извиниться.

***

 

Он не станет избегать Кагеяму — так Цукишима решил, когда в общей комнате погасили свет, а все улеглись по своим футонам. Необходимости в этом нет. Рядом с ними всегда много людей, и чем их больше, тем проще оставаться невозмутимым. Цукишима уверен был, что сумеет. В средней школе ему часто доводилось слышать, что выглядит он равнодушно, как неживой. Никому из одноклассников он не нравился, но никто так и не осмелился сказать об этом ему в лицо: Цукишима был на голову выше, занимался спортом, ни к кому не лез, пока его не трогали, но и не боялся огрызнуться, если понадобится. Услышав об этом однажды, случайно, Цукишима так и не смог об этом забыть. Как-то даже заперся дома в ванной, уставился на себя в зеркало, уперев руки по краям раковины. Хмурил брови, болезненными щипками оттягивал щеки, рассматривая себя так и эдак. Лицо как лицо. И чего прицепились?

— Спишь? — зашептал Кагеяма с соседнего футона. Непробиваемый! Ничто его не брало: ни равнодушие, ни насмешки, ни откровенные издевки. Было в этом недоразговоре что-то от той ночи в автобусе, когда они ехали в лагерь. И все же, теперь все казалось другим.

Прежде чем ответить, Цукишима прислушался к сопению, зачаткам храпа Танаки-сана, шуршанию простыней, но не похоже, чтобы шепот Кагеямы услышал кто-то, кроме него. Сказал, конечно:

— Да. 

Но так и не смог заставить себя добавить: «Не разговаривай со мной», с Кагеямы сталось бы прислушаться к этому пожеланию. Получается, Цукишима не хотел, чтобы тот прекращал? Только потом до него дошло: а ведь можно было не отвечать вовсе. Легче легкого притвориться спящим в кромешной темноте. Здесь не было огней, что позволили бы Кагеяме рассмотреть его лицо и поймать на лжи. Можно подумать, это так важно — чтобы его не поймали. Цукишима не переносил лжи, когда она была направлена на него, но обычно не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы соврать самому, если того потребует ситуация. А теперь по какой-то невероятно идиотской причине врать Кагеяме не хотелось, как будто что-то изменилось.

Но ведь изменилось все.

Цукишима ожидал, что Кагеяма скажет что-нибудь еще, но тот затих, и вскоре его дыхание стало размеренным и глубоким. Так нелепо, что Цукишима мог отличить его от других, найти среди ночных звуков, зацепиться и не отпускать до тех пор, пока и сам, поддавшись этой размеренности, не уснул.

Утром Нишиноя-сан, отвратительно жизнерадостный в любое время суток, раздвинул шторы, пропуская в комнату солнечный свет. Он делал это каждый день, и каждый день где-то в первые десять минут после пробуждения Цукишима его тихонько ненавидел. Из всех в команде, наверное, один Нишиноя-сан мог справиться с тяжестью всеобщего утреннего осуждения. А может, просто его не замечал. 

— Дбрутр, — промычал Кагеяма, прикрыв лицо одеялом. Цукишима, не желая даже приподниматься с футона, повернул к нему голову, протянул руку, чтобы сдернуть одеяло. Разбрасывается добрыми утрами, а сам при этом прячется от солнца. Нечего тут. Невнятное раздражение тут же нашло выход. Кагеяма ойкнул: без очков Цукишима, похоже, заехал ему по лицу. Так и было — под тонкой тканью он различил скулы Кагеямы, его нос, переносицу, губы. Дыхание сквозь ткань не пробивалось, но все равно казалось, что вот оно, щекочет ладонь.

Цукишима поспешно убрал руку, а Кагеяма тут же сбросил с себя одеяло, как-то умудрившись едва в нем не запутаться, и вскочил.

— Что ты творишь? — возмутился он, уже не совсем сонный, но растрепанный. Футболка сбилась, сползла с плеча, обнажив ключицу.

Цукишима усмехнулся, про себя думая, что же это на него нашло, а еще — какое забавное у Кагеямы сейчас, должно быть, лицо, и сказал:

— Доброе утро, Король.

Кагеяма, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал негодовать, что его так назвали, но взгляда от Цукишимы не отводил: тот чувствовал его на себе, блуждающий, серьезный и внимательный. Так же Кагеяма смотрел на него вчера — до того, как… Цукишима тряхнул головой и отвернулся. Сегодня утром он ощущал себя несинхронизированным устройством: воспоминания подгружались как будто с задержкой, где-то неохотно, словно собственная память щадила его, а где-то — скопом, не жалея. Хотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях, упасть лицом в футон и не подниматься до самого вечера, но Цукишима не мог себе этого позволить, а потому распрямил плечи и наконец надел очки. 

— Ты в хорошем настроении, — отметил Кагеяма неясным тоном: в нем была доля задумчивости, удивление и что-то еще, Цукишиме не знакомое. В Кагеяме еще оставалось многое, чего Цукишима не знал, оно укрывалось от него, как белые пятна на средневековой карте.

Цукишима повернулся к нему. Он не чувствовал себя ни в хорошем, ни в плохом настроении, сонливость до сих пор немного притупляла ощущения, но слова Кагеямы звучали так уверенно, что он на секунду засомневался, не выдал ли себя чем-то таким, о чем еще и сам не догадался. Мысль о том, что Кагеяма с легкостью мог определить, в каком он расположении духа, Цукишиме не понравилась.

Кагеяма перед глазами приобрел нужную резкость, его образ больше не расплывался, как раньше. 

— К чему этот разговор? — спросил Цукишима, возможно, слишком вызывающе, решив, что ни за что не позволит втянуть себя в то, что там Кагеяма задумал. Еще пару месяцев назад ему бы даже не пришло в голову, что Кагеяма вообще способен что-то задумать, но с тех пор он пересмотрел свои взгляды на многие вещи. 

— Ни к чему, — пожал плечами Кагеяма и, отвернувшись, принялся собираться в душевые. Как будто хлопнул дверью у Цукишимы перед носом: именно этого тот и добивался, но результат отчего-то не принес ему радости. 

— Опять поругались? — раздался позади него голос Ямагучи. Свой вопрос он задал так, будто это было обычным делом. Наверное, в глазах других людей так оно и было. Но в действительности, понял вдруг Цукишима, он уже и не мог вспомнить, когда они с Кагеямой в последний раз по-настоящему ругались. Стараясь не думать о том, сколько из их разговора Ямагучи мог услышать и сколько — по-настоящему понять, он покачал головой:

— Нет. 

Хоть это и была не совсем правда. Но и не совсем ложь.

***

 

В последний день лагеря тренеры решили устроить барбекю. Место за спортзалами, где Карасуно всей командой отрабатывали штрафные, — тот самый подъем на холм, который Цукишима уже привык ассоциировать с жарой, усталостью и жжением в мышцах, теперь был уставлен жаровнями-гриль и раскладными столиками. В таком скоплении людей легко было держаться в стороне. Пока менеджеры ловко нарезали овощи и раскладывали их по тарелкам, а ребята из команд не сводили глаз с мяса, Цукишима устроился на каменных ступеньках под небольшим навесом, под которым, впрочем, от солнца толком было не спрятаться. Ямагучи стоял рядом, хоть Цукишима и знал, что тот бы предпочел оказаться поближе к угощению.

Лишь после того, как тренер Некомы подозвал всех к себе и произнес небольшую речь, они смогли приступить к еде. От галдежа, который поднялся, стоило тренеру разрешить: «Ешьте», Цукишима тихонько фыркнул. Кусочки мяса мгновенно зашипели на металлических сетках, а запах разливался, наверное, по всей школе.

— Не пойдешь? — спросил Ямагучи, едва не пританцовывая на месте. 

Цукишима даже усмехнулся, глядя на его нетерпение.

— Ты иди, а я подойду чуть позже.

Не было настроения воевать за еду с той толпой, что собралась у каждой решетки. Пусть они сначала приготовят себе поесть, немного насытятся и успокоятся. Мяса хватит на всех, а если вдруг окажется, что Цукишима недооценил местные аппетиты, то он не слишком расстроится. Сочный аромат, смешанный с дымом, с одной стороны, заставил его ощутить пустоту в желудке, но с другой — Цукишима не мог назвать ее полноценным голодом, она была чем-то иным, разбуженным запахами будто бы по чистой случайности.

Кагеяма, конечно, топтался возле одной из решеток, едва не прижимая тарелку с мясом к груди. Наблюдение за ним стало действием до того привычным, что Цукишима уже давно перестал себе удивляться. Пока он размышлял о какой-нибудь ерунде, что-то внутри него своевольничало без участия Цукишимы, без его желания или разрешения. 

Кагеяма ел так же жадно, как играл. Наблюдая за тем, как он жевал, почти не глотая, набивал рот и желудок, Цукишима не чувствовал отвращения, которое у него обычно вызвала бы такая спешка. 

Чтобы не привлекать любопытных взглядов своими пустыми руками, Цукишима поднялся со ступенек и отряхнулся. Сделал шаг под солнце, которое, казалось, стало еще жарче благодаря раскаленным решеткам с мясом. Возле столика с посудой и овощами никого не оказалось, никого они особенно не интересовали. Цукишима выбрал одноразовую тарелку из середины стопки, и, подумав немного, положил на нее пару долек помидора. 

Теперь, когда первоначальный голод был утолен, все разбились на небольшие группы и болтали о чем-то своем. В разговоры Цукишима не вслушивался. Хорошенько оглядевшись по сторонам, нашел жаровню, возле которой было меньше всего людей, да и практически все из них были из Убугавы. Не придется лишний раз вступать в беседу. Можно просто поздороваться и спокойно заняться приготовлением мяса, никто не станет его донимать — в этом, по крайней мере, Цукишима был уверен.

Отвлекшись на то, как где-то неподалеку Кагеяма закашлялся, потому что еда попала не в то горло, Цукишима едва не сжег свое мясо. Даже голос его доносился до Цукишимы безошибочно. Он обернулся, не раздумывая, услышав кашель, и сам того не ожидая, завис на том, как Акааши-сан хлопал Кагеяму по спине, а потом так близко подсунул к лицу стакан с водой, что каемка едва не задела губы.

— Эй, — осторожно тронул его за плечо один из игроков Убугавы. Имени Цукишимы он явно не знал, как и Цукишима не знал его. — Твое мясо.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — кивнул Цукишима, снова переключаясь на решетку. Будь рядом кто из его надоедливых знакомых, обязательно докопались бы и до этой невнимательности, и до ее истинной причины.

Он поторопился снять мясо с огня, чтобы как можно быстрее уйти от ребят из Убугавы. Умом Цукишима понимал, что им совершенно все равно, почему он зазевался, что именно его отвлекло, но так и не справился с порывом бежать. 

Облюбованные им ступеньки под навесом, как назло, уже занял Козуме из Некомы. Пристроившись на краешке он, чуть ссутулившись, сосредоточенно играл в приставку. Пару секунд Цукишима из-за спины наблюдал за тем, как быстро его пальцы щелкали по кнопкам, но когда плечи Козуме вдруг неуловимо напряглись, понял, что его обнаружили. В итоге, Цукишима молча сел с другой стороны. Можно сделать вид, что они друг друга не заметили. Такая вот негласная договоренность.

Пока он с тарелкой наперевес лавировал между столиками и людьми, мясо успело немного остыть и теперь совсем не жгло язык. Цукишима чувствовал легкую горчинку от того, что передержал его на решетке, но в целом вкус оказался не так плох, как он ожидал. Цукишима и сам не сообразил, как так вышло, что его тарелка уже опустела. После еды практически под открытым солнцем вернулась усталость, о которой он уже позабыл. За последнюю неделю она стала частью рутины и, казалось, никогда по-настоящему не оставляла его мышцы. Цукишима повел плечами. Так хотелось просто отставить пустую тарелку в сторону и пообещать себе, что отнесет ее к ближайшему столику для использованной посуды не сразу, а чуть позже, через пять минуточек, но Цукишима заставил себя подняться и преодолеть те несколько шагов, что секунду назад выглядели непреодолимыми.

Когда он вернулся к ступенькам, Козуме все так же щелкал по кнопкам и, кажется, ничего вокруг себя не замечал, но Цукишиму это не волновало. Он собирался насладиться редкими минутами покоя: все поглощены своими делами, никто не обращал на него внимания. Наблюдение за толпой, будучи лишь условной ее частью, странным образом умиротворяло.

Но покой продлился недолго, и нарушителем его оказался Савамура-сан, едва ли не последний человек, которого Цукишима бы заподозрил в такой подлости.

— Эй, Цукишима! — широко улыбаясь, Савамура-сан продемонстрировал полную тарелку мяса с овощами. Цукишиму одолело уже знакомое нехорошее предчувствие, так похожее на утреннюю тошноту, что подкатывала к горлу при виде Нишинои-сана со столовым подносом в руках. — Съешь еще мяса. И овощей побольше!

— И вы туда же, Савамура-сан? — вздохнул Цукишима, отпрянув. Следовало держаться подальше, иначе Савамура-сан в приступе щедрости обязательно скормит ему добрую половину содержимого тарелки. — Я уже…

«Наелся». Вот что он хотел сказать. Но не успел.

— Эй, Цукки! И это тоже съешь.

Куроо-сан, щурясь от солнца, все равно выглядел прехитро, как будто ну никак не мог упустить такую возможность. Даже подскочивший к ним Бокуто-сан решил поддержать общее веселье. Выходит, дурное предчувствие относилось вовсе не к Савамуре-сану, а к тем, кто за ним увяжется, но мысленных извинений Цукишима его все равно не удостоил: нечего было привлекать внимание шумных капитанов.

По счастью, Куроо-сан быстро нашел себе новый объект для семпайского покровительства. Козуме, который, казалось, сгорбился еще больше, стараясь уменьшиться в размерах, все равно потерпел неудачу. 

Чтобы от него отстали, Цукишиме пришлось принять пару кусочков мяса и небольшую горку овощей. «Сиди-сиди, я сам возьму тебе тарелку», — с улыбкой заверил Савамура-сан, скорее всего, не от большой заботы, а просто чтобы Цукишима не сбежал под предлогом поиска чистой посуды. Убедившись, что Цукишима принял угощение, он, напоследок довольно кивнув, будто больше самому себе, взмахнул рукой и отправился к группе третьегодок, что держались неподалеку. И ради чего он, в самом деле, приходил? Разве только ради того, чтобы предложить Цукишиме поесть? Отстраненно раздумывая над этим, Цукишима машинально жевал мясо. Приготовлено оно было куда лучше, чем когда готовил он сам. Савамура-сан, в отличие от него, не отвлекался и свое дело знал хорошо. Пожалуй, стоило бы поблагодарить его за угощение, но теперь, когда Цукишима упустил шанс сделать это сразу, поднять тему будет сложно и как-то даже неловко.

— Смотрю, в этот раз ты не голодаешь.

Кагеяма тенью возвышался над Цукишимой. В его голосе Цукишиме послышались старые интонации — совсем как когда каждое слово Кагеямы было пропитано враждебностью заранее, не по какой-то конкретной причине, а просто на опережение. 

Цукишима поднял на него глаза. В руках Кагеяма держал тарелку, от которой еще подымался пар.

— А ты, смотрю, никак не наешься, — парировал Цукишима, надеясь, что прозвучало достаточно безразлично, чтобы замаскировать его растерянность. С того самого утра после поцелуя Кагеяма не заговаривал с ним больше необходимого и ничем не выдавал, что между ними что-то произошло. Разговоры в игре сводились к коротким репликам строго по делу, а разговоры вне игры, и без того нечастые, и вовсе прекратились. В какой-то момент Цукишиме даже пришло в голову: может, он сошел с ума и все придумал. Может, в действительности и не было ничего. Иначе как объяснить то, что Кагеяма вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, а Цукишима в это время извел себя сомнениями. А теперь вдруг что? Он вот так просто первым подходит и начинает разговор?

Кагеяма пробурчал, глядя куда-то в сторону:

— Это не для меня.

— Сейчас ты, наверное, думаешь, что я спрошу: «Для кого же?», но мне не интересно.

— Для тебя.

— Сказал же, не инте… Что?

— Для тебя, — громче повторил Кагеяма, отчетливо раздраженный, это заметно было по тому, как потемнели его глаза, как он поджал губы, будто сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не сказать еще что-то, о чем наверняка пожалеет. Он больше не смотрел по сторонам, наоборот, так пристально глядел на Цукишиму, что тот не находил в себе сил отвернуться. Вот так напрямую встретив взгляд Кагеямы, Цукишима уже не сомневался: ничего он не выдумывал. Все было на самом деле, ютилось между ними одной на двоих тайной. 

— Зачем? — спросил Цукишима, зная: Кагеяма не станет врать уже хотя бы потому, что это ему отвратительно удается.

— За тот раз с арбузом.

Цукишима почти позабыл об этом случае. А Кагеяма, стало быть, возвращал услугу. Как благородно с его стороны.

— Тот самый раз, когда ты решил, что я пытаюсь тебя отравить?

— Ничего такого я не решал.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Цукишима. 

— Так возьмешь или нет?

Кагеяма по-прежнему протягивал ему тарелку, и Цукишима видел по его лицу: если не сказать что-нибудь сейчас, Кагеяма просто-напросто уйдет. Будет мысленно ругать себя за эту попытку вновь сблизиться и, в конце концов, поставит на Цукишиме крест, как на самой безнадежной из затей, за которую и браться-то не стоило. Во всяком случае, Цукишима на его месте именно так бы и поступил.

«Зачем ты это сделал?» — вот что спросил бы он у Кагеямы, будь у него достаточно смелости, чтобы услышать ответ. А Кагеяма, верно, сразу бы понял: речь не о еде, совсем не о ней.

Вслух Цукишима спросил другое:

— Сам приготовил?

Чтобы позволить Кагеяме сейчас уйти, смелости ему тоже не хватало.

— Сам.

Можно было высмеять его усилия. Для этого еще не поздно, Цукишима пока не пересек черту необратимости. Но вместо того, чтобы смеяться, он молча взял тарелку так, чтобы избежать соприкосновения с пальцами Кагеямы. Это всего лишь тарелка с мясом, в конце концов. Пробормотал:

— Приятного аппетита. 

Под пытливым взглядом Кагеямы вкуса практически не чувствовалось — только тепло расходилось волнами внутри, но оно не имело никакого отношения к еде. Цукишима цокнул языком:

— Садись давай, не стой над душой.

Кагеяма на удивление послушно устроился рядом, не чересчур близко, но и не пытался сторониться Цукишимы. Как будто с помощью своего идеального зрения, которое не раз выручало его в волейболе, он нашел расстояние, которое устроит обоих. Но спина у него при этом была прямая, как кол, и руки сцеплены в замок слишком крепко — это Цукишима заметил по тому, как в сравнении с кожей побелели ногти. 

Странное зрелище они наверняка представляли для окружающих, а особенно — для собственной команды. Хорошо, что никому из них не было до них дела, разбираться с любопытными вопросами было бы проблемно. Взгляды, по крайней мере, проще игнорировать, но когда это в Карасуно обходились взглядами там, где можно высказаться?

— Слишком много приготовил, — вздохнул Цукишима, бездумно рассматривая, как менеджеры Фукуродани разговаривали о чем-то, склонившись над тарелкой с остатками онигири, а одна из них бодро жестикулировала, как будто лепила невидимые снежки. Не сразу Цукишима понял: она показывала, как придавать рису форму. — Я ни за что не съем все это, — и уточнил, — один.

— А? — Кагеяма резко повернулся к Цукишиме, это он уловил боковым зрением. Хотя первым порывом было тоже повернуться и посмотреть Кагеяме в глаза, Цукишима заставил себя выждать несколько секунд. 

— Не выбрасывать же, — объяснил он. — Так что помогай.

— О, — растерянно моргнул Кагеяма, словно ждал от Цукишимы чего-то другого. Цукишима и сам бы ждал от себя другого, чего-то более неприятного. «Помогай» — не то просьба, не то приказ, не то мольба, это все совсем не о нем, как будто чужие слова взяли да наложили поверх движения его губ. Но то, что при этом было внутри, привычно томилось и царапалось там, оно было только его. — Ладно.

Кагеяма поднялся — наверное, чтобы взять палочки, — но Цукишиму вдруг прихлопнуло, как муху, тяжелым томиком понимания: так не хотелось сейчас его отпускать. Как штормовой волной, без предупреждения и без всякой жалости, оно накрыло, удобно устроило незримую ладонь на затылке и придавило, не позволяя вынырнуть и отдышаться. Цукишима сам предложил Кагеяме разделить еду, а теперь что? Схватить его за запястье и держать, пока не пройдет эта блажь? Какая несусветная чушь. Цукишима крепче сжал в руках тарелку, и пластик с резким звуком чуть смяло под давлением. 

Пусть идет. Ему это совершенно безразлично, так он думал, но когда Кагеяма вернулся и вновь невозмутимо уселся рядом, Цукишима просто протянул ему тарелку. 

***

 

Открыв входную дверь, Цукишима скользнул внутрь дома и как можно осторожней захлопнул ее за собой. Дважды провернул ключ — как ни старайся не шуметь, в тишине щелчки замка всегда казались оглушительными. Осторожно опустил сумку на пол. Двигаться на ощупь было бессмысленно, и он, пусть не с первой попытки, он нашарил на стене выключатель.

С непривычки свет впился в глаза особенно яростно, и Цукишима прищурился, затем часто заморгал. Дома, как и ожидалось, не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Цукишима проверил мобильник: тот показывал уже час за полночь. Как и в прошлый раз, он предупредил родителей, что вернется поздно, доберется сам и ждать его не обязательно. Только в отличие от предыдущей поездки, на этот раз мама прислушалась к его словам и не сидела на кухне до ночи. Во всяком случае, сегодня больше нигде в доме не загорелся свет, и не доносилось ни звука.

Разуваясь в прихожей, Цукишима заметил еще одну пару обуви, которую раньше не видел, — белые кроссовки с красными полосами. Так и всплыли в памяти строки, как из рекламного буклета: модель удобная не только для повседневного использования, но и занятий спортом на улице. Развязанные шнурки были спрятаны внутрь, но все равно выглядели несколько неопрятно, как будто владелец обуви куда-то торопился.

Вернулся, значит. 

Цукишима подхватил сумку и двинулся внутрь дома. Поднимаясь по лестнице, перемахнул через четвертую ступеньку, что поскрипывала порой, если попасть в нужное место.

В своей комнате он, не раздеваясь, шлепнулся на кровать. За последнюю неделю он так привык спать как попало, в одном помещении с кучей людей, что теперь собственное личное пространство, которое наконец-то никто не нарушал, казалось странным и очень непривычным. Как будто Цукишима только и ждал, что сейчас кто-то ворвется без стука, начнет громко обсуждать свои проблемы и последние новости или смеяться, а другие подхватят этот разговор. 

Обычно Цукишима был решительным и знал, чего хочет и что для этого требуется. Но были вещи, события и люди, с которыми не работали ни решительность, ни определенность, словно ключ от всех дверей, который Цукишима всегда носил с собой, вдруг не подходил нужному замку. 

Волейбол. Акитеру. Команда. Кагеяма.

Когда дело касалось их, Цукишима переставал понимать, чего же ему хотелось. Хотел играть в волейбол — или никогда не прикасаться к мячу, бросить клуб, не смотреть матчи. Хотел увидеться с братом, написать ему или позвонить — или удалить его номер, чтобы не зависать над ним каждый раз, а во время личных встреч игнорировать. Хотел, чтобы команда оставалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки и не втягивала его в свои глупости — но сам не мог держаться от них в стороне. А Кагеяма… 

С самого детства Цукишима не переносил американские горки. То, что пугало и восхищало в них других людей, лишь заставляло его недоумевать. Он не боялся высоты и не восторгался ею: небо, в которое взмываешь на мгновение, в конце концов, везде одно и то же. Что приходилось ему не по душе, так это падения. В ту долю секунды, когда вагончик зависал на вершине, чтобы тут же на полной скорости улететь вниз, Цукишиме всегда казалось, что какая-то крошечная часть него первой делала шаг в пропасть, и тогда ему самому ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней. 

Тогда, во время барбекю, Кагеяма отошел меньше, чем на минуту. Вернувшись, вновь уселся рядом даже ближе, чем был до этого. Вряд ли таков был его расчет. Но за эту меньше чем минуту Цукишима успел вспомнить, почему так ненавидел вроде бы безобидное развлечение, вроде бы безобидное нахождение рядом с Кагеямой. Что-то в нем уже сделало шаг первым. Оставалось только отправиться следом — рано или поздно.

Черт с ним. Цукишима резко поднялся с постели. Едва не грохнул дверью комнаты, едва не бежал по лестнице. Так рванул раздвижные двери на задний двор, что, казалось, даже стекло, толстое и непроницаемое, и то зазвенело. Вот как действовал на него Кагеяма, одна лишь мысль о нем.

— Кей?

Цукишима замер на пороге. Акитеру сидел в самом углу помоста, полуобернувшись к двери. Не так скоро Цукишима ожидал его увидеть, надеялся, что есть время хотя бы до утра.

— Привет, Кей, — поздоровался Акитеру. 

Улыбался. Сколько раз тот ни приезжал домой, Цукишима отказывался отвечать на его вопросы иначе, чем односложно, и никогда не заговаривал с ним сам, а Акитеру все равно улыбался ему. И всегда чуточку виновато, словно это его вина, что у него такой никудышный младший брат.

— Привет, — настороженно отозвался Цукишима и прикрыл за собой дверь. Теперь они отрезаны от дома стеклянным барьером, что не пропускает звуки. Он тоже сел на помост, подобрав под себя ноги.

Они не виделись с начала весны, а все же Цукишиме не казалось, что Акитеру сильно изменился. Интересно, каким он представал в глазах своего брата? Изменился ли Цукишима для него, или остался прежним?

— Маму пришлось отправить спать уговорами, — заметил Акитеру. Нейтральная реплика в нейтральном разговоре, но Цукишиме она отчего-то пришлась не по душе. 

— И сам бы шел тогда.

— Тебя ждал.

— Не стоило.

— Может, и так, — согласился Акитеру. Цукишима взглянул на него. Тот сидел, запрокинув голову. Выглядел так, будто высматривал что-то в темном небе, а в нем и не было ничего, кроме сизых облаков, сквозь которые порой проступала луна. Но Акитеру наверняка видел свое, глазам Цукишимы недоступное.

Небольшое расстояние между ними почему-то ощущалось не твердостью дерева, а топью: одно неверное движение — и провалишься по пояс. Все, что Цукишиме нужно было сделать, — это заново перебросить мост, давно оборванный, с одной стороны на другую. Нет ничего проще — при условии, что на той стороне есть кому этот мост поймать.

— Надолго приехал? — попытался он. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я убрался побыстрее? 

Цукишима опустил взгляд от такого ответа. Раньше все их разговоры с его стороны несли неминуемый подтекст: «Не хочу тебя видеть и слышать», и Акитеру всегда это понимал. Он, верно, привык уже толковать любое слово Цукишимы именно таким образом.

Вопрос Акитеру был вроде бы очень простой. Либо да, либо нет. Хочешь, чтобы я убрался? Никаких тебе ветвистых развилок, которые приведут неизвестно куда. Сколько можно, в конце концов, стоять на распутье?

Реши уже что-нибудь, Цукишима Кей.

Цукишима вообразил себе, что это ему говорит Кагеяма, что Кагеяма сейчас стоит напротив него, сжимая кулаки, смотрит прямо и орет, как только он умеет — требовательно, нетерпеливо, непререкаемо:

«Реши уже что-нибудь, Цукишима Кей!».

И тихо, едва различимо: «Ничего не скажешь?».

Цукишима тряхнул головой, как будто это могло чем-то помочь. Что внутри, то внутри, поздно вытряхивать, когда оно уже освоилось и вовсю хозяйничает. Внутри был Кагеяма. Заглядывал в глаза и ждал чего-то. 

— Нет, не хочу, — наконец сказал Цукишима.

Акитеру дернулся, рывком повернулся к нему всем телом. Уставился так открыто, так удивленно, что Цукишиме захотелось отвести взгляд. Всего одно «нет, не хочу», а с Акитеру тут же как соскоблили этот его печально-виноватый вид, который всегда проявлялся в компании Цукишимы. 

Никакого ответа не последовало, но Цукишима был этому рад. После стольких лет «да», «нет», «не знаю», «ничего особенного» и «я сейчас занят» он не уверен был, как правильно начать общение. Может быть, Акитеру знал об этом, как всегда узнавал обо всем, не спрашивая ни слова. А может, и сам не понимал, как правильно будет.

Раньше, еще до той игры, Акитеру взял бы с собой на задний двор мяч. Цукишима обязательно увязался бы за ним, упрашивая вместе сыграть. Акитеру спросил бы: ну, как тебе твоя команда? Со всеми подружился? А Цукишима соврал бы, что команда ничего так, и, конечно, да, со всеми. Это было бы детское вранье, простое, едва ли даже осознанное, из тех, что разваливаются на месте, примерно как замок, который пытаются построить из сухого песка. Сказанное затем, чтобы не разочаровывать старшего брата. Чем они с Акитеру, в остатке, различались? Лишь тем, что замок, построенный Акитеру, продержался дольше.

— Кей.

— А?

— Ты стал выше. Давно меня обогнал.

Цукишима лишь задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Странно вот так разговаривать, — продолжил Акитеру. — Обычно, когда я прихожу, тебя видно разве что за ужином. 

— Да ну?

— Что-то изменилось?

— Ну, в этот раз ты мне выбора не оставил. 

— Ха-ха, и правда. — Смех Акитеру, на самом деле ни капли не веселый, выдал, что Цукишима сказал что-то не то. Как это исправить, он понятия не имел. — Как тебе лагерь?

Такая неуклюжая смена темы, Акитеру совсем не старался. Цукишима не знал, о чем ему рассказать. О том, как Ямагучи, который обычно никогда с ним не спорил и не ругался, схватил его за грудки и наорал. Цукишима представил себе реакцию Акитеру: наверняка тот расхохотался бы и сказал, что так Цукишиме и надо, раз даже Ямагучи пробрало. О том, что он решил разделить для себя волейбол и Акитеру, которых раньше рассматривал как общность, хоть пока и не понял, как лучше это сделать. Или, может, рассказать ему об «очень добром» Куроо-сане, который с первой встречи пришелся Цукишиме против шерсти, а со второй попал по всем самым больным местам. И в этом случае так тебе и надо, Кей. Может, рассказать ему о Бокуто-сане, которого Цукишиме очень легко было бы ненавидеть, до того противоположными друг другу они были, но сколько Цукишима об этом ни думал, ненависти в себе не находил. Об Акааши-сане, который, казалось, умел справиться с любым стихийным бедствием. 

О Кагеяме. О нем Цукишима не нашел бы подходящих слов, чтобы внятно все объяснить. Как тут скажешь: «Не могу перестать о нем думать и уже давно об этом не злюсь»? Как сказать: «Не понимаю, что у него в голове, и не знаю, что ему нужно»? 

— Нормально, — в итоге, ответил Цукишима, отнюдь не исчерпывающе. Ну что за болван? 

— А выглядишь так, словно тебя там загоняли, — со смешком отметил Акитеру.

— Наверное, потому, что так и было. Как работа? 

Его смена темы оказалась ничем не лучше Акитеру. Тот подмигнул ему:

— Нормально.

Вот и поговорили. Иногда, вот как сейчас, Цукишима замечал: сквозь образ немного печального, но всегда улыбчивого и легкого на подъем старшего брата как будто проглядывало его собственное отражение, готовое что угодно на свете высмеять.

— Хочешь знать, как я могу до сих пор играть? — спросил Акитеру, словно прочитал в голове Цукишимы этот извечный вопрос, что не оставлял его с тех самых пор, как брат выпустился. 

Акитеру играл в волейбол. Как так получалось, что его совсем не заботила та школьная неудача? И почему тогда она так глубоко задела самого Цукишиму, если в самом деле его не касалась? Цукишима был допустимым ущербом. Подумаешь, мальчишка, что боготворил своего старшего брата, с кем не бывает. Всегда приходится взрослеть.

— Не понимаю, — признался Цукишима. — После того, что произошло…

— Я играю именно потому, что это произошло. Если ничего не делать, ничего и не изменится. 

Впервые они заговорили о том случае. Не осталось больше белого слона, которого они старательно не замечали.

— Не хочу всю жизнь думать о себе, как о том парне, что всем врал, а потом оставил все как есть. Ну, ладно, — вдруг даже тон его изменился, из серьезного стал легкомысленным, не подходящим ни времени, ни ситуации. — Идем в дом, Кей. Уже поздно.

Акитеру поднялся, потянулся на носках с довольным вздохом, как человек, которому приятно размяться после длительного бездействия, и Цукишима задумался: как долго тот здесь просидел в ожидании. 

Раньше, но уже после той игры, Цукишима бы ушел в дом первым, ничего не говоря. Акитеру, выждав немного, как раз чтобы Цукишима успел подняться на второй этаж, пошел бы следом.

Цукишима тоже встал. Ноги немного затекли, но не страшно, можно и потерпеть. Он был ближе к двери, так что отодвинул ее в сторону, обернулся к Акитеру и сказал:

— Что ты застыл, поторапливайся.

***

До отборочных времени оставалось совсем немного, меньше двух дней, поэтому на этот раз от тренера им не перепало никаких передышек. Цукишима на эту тему, конечно, поворчал, но сам с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что на деле не чувствует такого уж возмущения. Солнце светит, небо голубое, Цукишима угробит свое лето по спортзалам, не испытывая особых сожалений. 

Утром он нашел под дверью небольшую коробку, запакованную на совесть, с штампом интернет-магазина. Скорее всего, она появилась там ночью, какое-то время спустя после того, как они с Акитеру разошлись по комнатам. Чтобы успеть на тренировку вовремя, Цукишима вставал очень рано, навряд ли Акитеру, тот еще соня, заставил бы себя проснуться ни свет ни заря.

Такие коробки появлялись всякий раз, когда Акитеру приезжал домой, всегда на следующий день, молчаливо, будто так и должно быть. Внутри, знал Цукишима, находилась фигурка динозавра из той линейки, которую он собирал. На фигурки Цукишима обычно копил из карманных денег, а когда на руках оказывалась нужная сумма, делал заказ в интернете.

Акитеру знал об этом его увлечении. Хоть он редко бывал дома, а с самим Цукишимой практически не общался, ему всегда удавалось привезти именно ту фигурку, которой у Цукишимы еще не было. Конечно, разгадка крылась в том, что у него был сообщник — мама. Раньше она просто фотографировала пополнения коллекции (Цукишима как-то ее за этим застал, и отчего-то было до того неловко, что он даже не стал напоминать о личном пространстве) и отправляла Акитеру, но со временем уже могла отличить аллозавра от тираннозавра, и фотографии больше не требовались.

Будь это что-нибудь другое, Цукишима бы наверняка вернул подарки, но Акитеру, с виду такой простодушный, хорошо все просчитал. Они и вправду были братьями, похожими даже в умении сыграть на чужих слабостях. Совершенно невозможно было отказаться от динозавров. У них с Акитеру своя история, неприятная обоим, но динозавры-то не виноваты. 

В ответ Цукишима начал скупать самые странные ластики, которые попадались ему на глаза. Мелочь, которая почти ничего ему не стоила, но благодаря фантазии производителей и спросу от чудаков, приобретала невероятные формы. Цукишима начал с Мотры, что завалялась на нижней полке стеллажа в ближайшем к дому комбини, а закончил неизвестным ему морским чудищем, предположительно, из «Ван Писа». Пока Акитеру отсутствовал, Цукишима никогда не заходил в его комнату, а когда присутствовал — тем более, так что пришлось сделать маму двойным агентом. Не то чтобы она была против, просто смотрела каждый раз так, что становилось стыдно. Все эти взгляды Цукишима заслужил, и все же не мог заставить повести себя иначе.

Внутри коробки — анкилозавр, окрашенный в стально-серый цвет, крупный и приземистый, даже в виде уменьшенной копии он производил впечатление одновременно ходячей крепости и живого тарана. Массивный хвост, шипы и костяные веки, предназначенные и для защиты, и для нападения, держали врагов на расстоянии — или заставляли их пожалеть о том, что приблизились. 

Цукишима все гадал: есть ли у этого подарка возможное скрытое значение, но что толку об этом размышлять? Не считая ответных подарков, Цукишима принимал фигурки под дверью так же молча, как их под ней оставляли. Не благодарил и ни словом не обмолвился, что благодарить было за что. Акитеру ничего взамен не требовал и не подавал виду, что что-то знает об этих фигурках. И в этом они оставались братьями, как и во всем, как и всегда, но пока Акитеру не было рядом, очень легко оказалось не помнить о сходстве, которого Цукишима когда-то так сильно желал.

Быстро, чтобы не передумать, Цукишима нацарапал на бумажном стикере «спасибо», отделил его от блока и скотчем прилепил Акитеру на дверь.

— Случилось что-то хорошее? — спросил Ямагучи, с которым они встретились по дороге на тренировку в обычном месте, в обычное время.

Вместо того чтобы поинтересоваться, с чего такие выводы, Цукишима задумался, как можно емко описать приезд Акитеру, их разговор, анкилозавра под дверью, но еще не изобрели такого слова, во всяком случае, Цукишиме оно было неизвестно.

— Может быть, — сказал он и ускорил шаг, так что Ямагучи пришлось догонять.

Когда они пришли в спортзал, почти все уже собрались в клубной комнате — кто переодевался, кто уже был готов. Цукишима обвел комнатушку взглядом: ни Кагеямы, ни Хинаты в ней не было. Трудно поверить, что они до сих пор не явились, а значит, наверняка носятся где-то со своими дурацкими соревнованиями. 

— Йо, Цукишима, Ямагучи! — шумно поздоровался Танака-сан, размахивая руками. Кажется, в лагере он уже привык к ранним побудкам, поскольку сегодня сквозь его бодрость не прорывались зевки — надоедливая зараза, которую Танака-сан обычно распространял по утрам, и которой Цукишима всегда поддавался легче других. Сугавара-сан оторвался на секунду от тетради, с улыбкой взмахнул рукой и тут же вернулся к своему занятию.

— Доброе утро, — вразнобой ответили они, Ямагучи как всегда звонко, да и Цукишима своему ровному тону не изменял.

Первым делом тренер попросил их всех построиться. Цукишима заметил, как Кагеяма с Хинатой влетели в зал в последний момент. Подмышкой у Кагеямы был мяч, он быстро устроил его поверх остальных в полной пока корзине и присоединился к первой линии. Они виделись почти каждый день, каждый день здоровались и то расходились по своим делам, то сходились, когда их дела — волейбол — совпадали. Хотелось пройти мимо него как бы случайно, как бы совершенно на него не глядя сказать: «Привет». 

Что это за напасть? Раньше можно было ломать над этим голову, но теперь Цукишима отлично знал ей название.

Секунду-другую он косился на затылок Кагеямы и, наверное, так бы и смотрел, если бы голос Такеды-сенсея, который сегодня тоже присутствовал, не вывел его из оцепенения.

В руках тот держал лист бумаги, сквозь который просвечивала отпечатанная на оборотной стороне турнирная сетка.

— Если завтра на отборочных победим два раза, — сообщил Такеда-сенсей, — попадем на октябрьские отборочные, определяющие команду-представителя от префектуры. 

В прошлый раз они добрались до шестнадцати лучших команд в Мияги. С точки зрения Цукишимы, это и не достижение вовсе, но Хината, услышав, что это позволит им пропустить еще один отборочный тур, обрадовался, как ребенок.

«Так мы крутые!», — воскликнул он.

Куда им надо добраться, как далеко надо зайти, чтобы и Цукишима смог вот так легко и беззаботно радоваться?

После объяснений Такеды-сенсея и наставлений тренера — разминка. Счет казался Цукишиме монотонным даже в исполнении капитана, который если и испытывал когда-нибудь уныние, все равно не позволял ему просочиться в голос. Все-то он держал твердой рукой, в том числе и себя самого.

Полетели мячи — привычное зрелище, привычные звуки, без которого не обходился ни один день Цукишимы. После традиционной отработки подач и приемов, можно было заняться отработкой чего-нибудь по собственному усмотрению. Танака-сан охотно согласился побыть нападающим для блока Цукишимы, пусть и заявил при этом:

— Хотя я тебя пробью в два счета, ха-ха!

— Да-да, как скажете, — покивал Цукишима, — только потом не раздевайтесь, пожалуйста, от радости.

— Что еще за «не раздевайтесь»?! Имеешь что-то против замечательного Танаки-семпая?

— Простите, — поклонился Цукишима со всей вежливостью, — но я стараюсь беречь зрение.

— Цукишима, зараза!

— Эй! Танака, не ори! А ты, Цукишима, не провоцируй! — громыхнул капитан с другой половины зала. — Быстро занялись делом!

Цукишима вжал голову в плечи. Савамура-сан стал гораздо чаще ловить его как зачинщика споров и подстрекателя шумных идиотов, и хоть в большинстве случаев Цукишиме удавалось оставаться в стороне от затеянных им же неприятностей, капитанский гнев все равно настигал его наравне с остальными.

— Есть! — заорал Танака-сан еще громче, чем прежде, но на этом успокоился.

Своими атаками он не жалел ни себя, ни Цукишиму. Уже с первого пробитого им мяча ладони горели огнем. В этот момент, ясно как никогда, Цукишима понял: вот она, та гордость, о которой говорил Ямагучи, в действии. С точки зрения Танаки-сана, надо брать мяч и вкладывать в удар всю силу, все, что умеешь, неважно — тренировка или нет. А если не можешь, зачем вообще выходить на площадку?

— Хе-хе, здорово я тебе наподдал? — посмеялся он над Цукишимой после, когда тот рассматривал свои покрасневшие ладони, словно это что-то невероятное. Они с Танакой-саном были примерно равны. Часто, даже когда Цукишима мог предсказать направление и успевал по времени, Танака-сан все же пробивался благодаря грубой силе. Касание вроде бы тоже неплохой результат, но с некоторых пор на «неплохой» Цукишима согласиться не мог. Возможно, прав был Бокуто-сан, когда говорил, что у Цукишимы слабые руки.

— Пару раз обошли всего одного блокирующего, зато сколько гордости, — ехидно ответил он, припоминая, что однажды подобные слова немного остудили пыл Бокуто-сана. 

Но, похоже, Танака-сан был в благодушном настроении, во всяком случае, не стал кричать и пытаться взъерошить Цукишиме волосы. А может, все гораздо проще, и он завидел Савамуру-сана неподалеку.

На предзакатное небо наползла серость, пока едва заметная, и приглушила краски. Дни понемногу становились короче, особенно хорошо это было заметно, когда они выходили из клубной комнаты. Еще месяц назад в это время было светло, а теперь как будто кто сменил мировую палитру на более тусклую, с легкой примесью только-только зарождающейся ночи.

Ямагучи ждал внизу, и Цукишима уже собирался сбежать вниз по лестнице, когда его вдруг поймал голос Кагеямы:

— Цукишима! Идешь домой? 

Цукишима обернулся, крепче сжав лямку сумки. Позади Кагеямы маячил Хината, но никому из них это, кажется, не мешало.

— Да, — кивнул Цукишима. — Вы тоже?

Они жили на противоположных концах города, никогда не ходили домой вместе и тем более никогда прежде не интересовались маршрутом друг друга.

— Нет, мы еще собираемся потренироваться, — ответил Хината.

— Ну, постарайтесь там, — кисло сказал Цукишима, взмахнув рукой напоследок, чтобы до всех недогадливых уже дошло, что он не планирует здесь задерживаться. Стоило Кагеяме с ним заговорить, внутри Цукишимы как сжалась пружина, беспокоила, мешалась, звенела любопытством: чего, чего же он хочет, что же он скажет. Как только оказалось, что речь о тренировке, пружина распрямилась, а Цукишима опустил плечи и захотел побыстрее уйти.

— Эй, Цукишима! — опять Хината, смотрел грозно и серьезно, порой на него такое находило, все привыкли уже давно. — Я тебе не проиграю!

Цукишима посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. Завтра начинались отборочные, но Хинату волновал Цукишима? Впрочем, Хината хоть и был маленьким, его духа соперничества наверняка на всех хватит — и на команды противников, и на свою собственную.

— Не проиграй лучше нашим соперникам, — посоветовал Цукишима, едва не прибавив к этому ядовитое «идиот».

— Им я тоже не проиграю!

— Вот и славно. Увидимся завтра.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Цукишима быстро спустился вниз, разве что через ступеньки не перепрыгивал.

— И что это было? — с любопытством спросил Ямагучи, который, оказывается, наблюдал за разговором. Черт бы побрал Хинату и его громкий голос. Цукишима пожал плечами.

— Кто их разберет. Пойдем. 

***

 

Всего несколько месяцев прошло с тех пор, как они в последний раз были в спорткомплексе Сендая. Коридоры, залы, трибуны — такое зрелище быстро стало привычным. Не один день и не один час минул с предыдущего турнира, а все равно казалось: это место и поныне хранит их разочарование.

В ожидании соперников для первого матча Карасуно облюбовали себе угол на балкончике. Цукишима, как и все, уселся прямо на пол, привалившись спиной к стене. Вокруг — люди, взгляды, чье-то беспокойство.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — признался Ямагучи, весь бледный и перепуганный, словно им не игра предстояла, а битва на выживание. Пусть в каком-то смысле так оно и было.

— Меня тоже, — это уже Азумане-сан.

Вот бы сейчас послушать музыку, отключиться ненадолго от происходящего. Из-за шума сложно было сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Взгляд Цукишимы упал на Кагеяму, который сидел рядом. Вот уж у кого не было никаких проблем ни с нервами, ни с тошнотой. 

Сугавара-сан отчитывал Азумане-сана. Потом к нему присоединился Нишиноя-сан, его громкий смех почти перекрыл посторонние разговоры, что доносились до их угла. Ячи-сан до того тряслась над Ямагучи, что ей самой стало нехорошо. Хината смотрел игру, которая разворачивалась внизу, хотя, зная его, вряд ли сейчас что-нибудь соображал. 

Зная, что сейчас никто не обратит на него внимания, Цукишима осторожно, почти невесомо, на пробу коснулся колена Кагеямы своим и тут же убрал его, как и не было ничего. Кагеяма перед этим матчем был спокоен настолько, что будто бы стал похож на себя меньше обычного, и от этого его только сильнее хотелось растормошить.

— Что? — спросил тот, откидывая голову назад, затылком легонько проехался по стене, отчего волосы на макушке чуть встопорщились. Спросил не «зачем», не «что ты делаешь, Цукишима, придурок». Как будто Цукишиме и вправду можно вот так к нему прикасаться, как будто это в порядке вещей.

Цукишима никогда не заговаривал, если ему нечего было сказать. Ничего не делал, не задумавшись об этом хотя бы на мгновение. Кагеяма выжидающе смотрел на него, слегка приподнял брови, пока пульс Цукишимы отсчитывал секунды. Другого объяснения, помимо «мне хотелось дотронуться до тебя и посмотреть, что будет», Цукишима не находил. Но не мог же он взять и выложить это, как на духу? Не настолько он еще обезумел.

Когда Кагеяма не хмурился, у него было такое открытое, по-настоящему мальчишеское выражение, что прозвище «Король» ему попросту не подходило. Иногда Цукишима смотрел на него такого и думал — он как совсем другой человек, не может быть он заносчивым диктатором, которому на площадке все должны подчиняться. Потом Кагеяма брал в руки мяч, серьезнел, мрачнел, требовал, благодарил, извинялся или пытался скупо хвалить, и Цукишима враз вспоминал: он не одномерная фигурка в картонной короне. А что до заносчивости, то какая разница, у Цукишимы самого ее с лихвой.

Боги, подумал он, глядя Кагеяме в глаза, подумал так отчетливо, как перезвон фурина разливается на ветру среди кромешной тишины. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.

И до того эти слова рвались наружу, что Цукишиме пришлось прикрыть ладонью рот. Кончики пальцев, неожиданно горячие, словно от лихорадки, прошлись по губам, как последнее средство, как кнопка «отменить операцию» для ручного управления. Цукишиму тошнило этими словами и этим чувством, о котором он давно все понял, но впервые придал ему словесную форму, пусть и всего лишь мысленно.

— Цукишима? Все нормально? — теперь Кагеяма всматривался в его лицо, сведя брови на переносице, и, кажется, даже подался вперед. То самое выражение, что заворожило Цукишиму, тут же пропало. Не осталось больше тишины. Лишь бы он ничего не понял. Лишь бы ничего не увидел.

— Да, — быстро сказал Цукишима, — забудь.

— Странный ты, — протянул Кагеяма.

Спорить с этим выводом не хотелось, но Цукишима все же сказал:

— Не хочу слышать это от тебя.

Кагеяма что-то хмыкнул себе под нос. Вокруг по-прежнему царила суматоха, но Цукишиме казалось, только их двоих она не касалась. В груди грохотало, стучало и стучало, не утихая.

Скорей бы уже закончился матч на этой площадке!

Это не стремление играть вдруг заговорило в Цукишиме — вернее, желание сосредоточить на чем-то свое внимание. Он и пожалел уже о том, что решил вот так легкомысленно проверить реакцию Кагеямы. Затея обернулась против него самого, а Кагеяма вовсе не казался смятенным тем прикосновением. Даже не добавил ничего вроде «Не делай так перед игрой». Порой Цукишима чувствовал на себе его интерес, цепкий и такой волнующий, но притворялся, что не замечает. Боялся, что едва взглянет — и тут же скажет то, чего говорить нельзя.

Закрыв глаза на мгновение, Цукишима прислушался к звукам, что доносились с площадки, словно пытался с их помощью воссоздать в воображении игру, которую мог бы увидеть в любой момент, стоило только захотеть. Держался за эти звуки — там удар, тут выкрик, скрип кроссовок на высокой ноте, такой громкий, будто бы совсем рядом. Темп игры то нарастал, то замедлялся, в чем-то похожий на музыку, он полностью захватил внимание Цукишимы.

И вот, наконец, финальный свисток. Конец последнего трека. Смените сторону.

Первый их противник — старшая школа Огиминами. Перед официальной разминкой они все как один, корча гримасы, нарывались на драку, хоть и не похоже было, что они делали это со злого умысла. Запугать они могли бы разве что Хинату, да и тот рядом с Танакой-саном приобрел кое-какую устойчивость к страшным рожам и грубым словечкам. Особенно устойчивым он был, когда прятался за чужой спиной, как будто не до конца уверенный, что хватит сил за себя постоять.

Своей целью они избрали Танаку-сана, подобное все-таки тянулось к подобному, преодолевая даже здравый смысл. Тот, дождавшись своей очереди, в долгу не остался: пробил положенный ему мяч так сильно, что Цукишиму, представившего, как бы он такой удар блокировал, передернуло. Он на автомате потер ладони, будто пытаясь избавиться от фантомного жжения. Кагеяма же совершенно не реагировал на подначки Огиминами, хоть и находился как раз у сетки, ближе всего к их игрокам.

А те и оскалились, когда пришла очередь Цукишимы бить:

— Смотри, ну и ботаник. Не переломится, интересно?

Ботаник — это ведь о нем, верно? Желание отыграться на ком-нибудь после Танаки-сана он вполне мог понять, тот действительно умел выводить из себя одним взглядом, что уж говорить о его острых ударах, которые со свистом вырезали себе путь на чужую сторону площадки. Но разве Цукишима и вправду выглядел человеком, которого такие слова могли задеть? Поправив очки, он взглянул за боковую линию, откуда и пришел этот комментарий.

— Пустая трата воздуха, — сказал он негромко, как раз достаточно, чтобы быть услышанным. Ничем он в действительности от Танаки-сана не отличался, тоже совершенно не умел оставаться в долгу.

— Я бросаю, — предупредил Кагеяма, словно напоминая: не отвлекайся.

Пас получился, по обыкновению, премерзкий: лег в ладонь так бережно и аккуратно, как будто Кагеяма всю жизнь бросал мячи одному лишь Цукишиме. Столько тренировок и игр прошло, прежде чем Цукишима понял, что именно это чувство ему не по нутру, поскольку оно обманчиво.

— Хорошо пробил, — дежурно отозвался Кагеяма, когда Цукишима проходил под сеткой. «Обычно», — мысленно возразил он. Такая похвала, машинальная, из вежливости, не вызывала в нем ничего, кроме раздражения.

Эта игра — одна из немногих, которую Цукишима начинал у сетки. Наверное, то ощущение, которое он сейчас испытывал, можно было назвать предвкушением, предчувствием чего-то хорошего. Глядя на расстановку соперников, Цукишима подумал: Азумане-сан, что дожидался свистка за линией подачи, непременно пробьется. Никому не предугадать, что случится в следующую секунду, но мысль не казалась Цукишиме безосновательной. На чем она основывалась — на желании стереть хотя бы долю прежних поражений, перезаписать поверх них что-то новое, что-то удачное? Или на чем-то еще?

Мяч пару раз отскочил от пола: Азумане-сан оставался верен своему ритуалу. Нет нужды оглядываться, нет нужды защищать затылок руками. Предчувствие чего-то хорошего вот-вот обернется реальностью, ляжет тяжелой ладонью на поверхность мяча.

Наконец началось. Цукишима смотрел вперед, по ту сторону сетки, дожидаясь, когда раздастся свисток к подаче. 

Где-то рядом застучали-закричали болельщики, наблюдавшие за соседней площадкой — кто-то заработал своей команде очко.

Пожалуй, им тоже пора.

***

 

Не успел Цукишима разуться, как ему навстречу вышел Акитеру. В старой домашней футболке он выглядел так, словно никуда не уезжал — словно и не было последних нескольких лет. Раньше Цукишима старался не обращать внимания на такие вещи, как одежда Акитеру, беспорядок на голове, его настроение — хмурое лицо или открытую, совсем как сейчас, улыбку. 

— Я дома, — сказал он, неловко поправляя лямку спортивной сумки на плече.

— С возвращением. Как прошла игра? — это Акитеру спросил таким заговорщицким тоном, будто что-то знал. Можно подумать, он тайком пробрался в спорткомплекс и видел все своими глазами. Эту мысль Цукишима отмел сразу. Акитеру умел врать и ни за что не выдал бы себя так просто. А может, это Цукишиму было слишком легко обмануть. Раздосадованный, что вновь вспомнил о том случае, он поджал губы и ответил:

— Мы победили.

Даже произносить подобное вслух было удивительно. 

— О-о-о, — довольно протянул Акитеру. — И какими были соперники?

— Двухметровыми.

— Э? — Акитеру взметнул брови, недоумение явно проступило в его голосе. — Что, все?

— К счастью, всего один первогодка.

Акитеру присвистнул.

— И вы все равно победили. Это же здорово.

— Ну, — пожал плечами Цукишима, — похоже, он совсем недавно начал играть. 

Странно было обсуждать с ним волейбол. Странно было обсуждать его с кем-либо вообще, помимо товарищей по команде. Даже мама, которая обычно интересовалась его клубными делами, сдерживалась, чтобы не выпытывать подробностей, чувствуя, что тема для Цукишимы не самая приятная. Чтобы как-то избежать дальнейших расспросов, Цукишима поспешил подняться к себе. Он прошел мимо Акитеру, стараясь никак его не задеть. 

Слова Акитеру застали его уже на лестнице.

— Ты ведь думал, что у вас ничего не выйдет, да?

Цукишима замер, крепко сжав кулаки. Раньше Акитеру не осмелился бы о подобном спросить. А если бы вдруг такое все же произошло, то Цукишима, услышь он этот вопрос, просто-напросто проигнорировал бы его и как ни в чем не бывало поднимался бы по дальше ступенькам. Сейчас же ему хотелось крикнуть: «Чья это вина, по-твоему?». Хотелось обернуться и смотреть Акитеру в глаза до тех пор, пока тот не опустит голову и не скажет: «Прости, я виноват». Можно подумать, Цукишима не наслушался еще извинений. Можно подумать, они ему нужны. Решив отпустить старые огорчения, Цукишима все равно продолжал за них держаться. Отвратительный порыв — как раз ему под стать. 

— Да, — просто сказал он и, не позволяя себе обернуться, продолжил подниматься на второй этаж. Вот и вернулись к односложным ответам.

Сложно было наверняка определить, что разозлило Цукишиму больше: то, как Акитеру сразу все понял по одному лишь взгляду на него, или то, что эта мысль действительно пришла ему в голову, когда он увидел того первогодку из Какугавы. Несмотря на то, что еще в лагере Цукишима решил дать волейболу еще один шанс, старые привычки, годами врезанные в любое его действие, оказались сильнее. Цукишима привык относиться к Акитеру с подозрением и равнодушием на грани враждебности, которое лишь маскировало обиду. Привык не любить волейбол и себя в нем. Привык ждать от игры подвоха. Все это — его второе «я».

С момента начала игры против Огиминами Цукишима долго продержался под сеткой. Подачи Азумане-сана били прямо в цель, а быстрые и точные розыгрыши позволяли набирать очки: на какое-то время их расстановка застыла в первоначальном положении. Локтем к локтю с Кагеямой Цукишима прыграл, стремясь закрыть любой мяч, что летел в его сторону. Удары атакующих Огиминами нельзя было назвать слабыми, но локоть Цукишимы все равно жгло куда сильнее ладоней. На площадке он чувствовал себя на своем месте и всё косился на Кагеяму, когда игра предоставляла ему такую возможность, и думал: в чем же дело, что же это? Это ты, Кагеяма? Это все из-за тебя или, может, Бокуто-сан не обманул, и волейбол начинал понемногу пускать ростки?

Но когда после победы над Огиминами выяснилось, что в команде следующего противника есть двухметровый первогодка, разумеется, Цукишима подумал: а вот и подвох не заставил себя ждать. От прежних его ощущений не осталось и следа. На площадке он давно разучился чувствовать превосходство, но хорошо умел его изображать, так, что и сам почти себе верил. Но стоит появиться человеку, который может уничтожить любую атаку, сломать любой блок, и тогда не сработает уже никакое притворство.

Ту игру Цукишима начинал в зоне для запасных. Хината же, хоть и дрожал, как лист от малейших порывов ветра, перед официальной разминкой, но к сетке вышел с такими же бесстрашными глазами, как и всегда. Порой, в редкие моменты вроде этого, Цукишима подозревал в Хинате такого же притворщика, как он сам. Казалось, в действительности Хината ничего не боялся — только зачем-то делал вид.

Цыкнув, Цукишима бросил сумку в своей комнате рядом с кроватью и пулей вылетел за дверь, а на лестнице перемахивал через несколько ступенек. 

Акитеру, сидевший в гостиной на диване, обернулся на шум.

— Топочешь, как слон, — мягко поддел он и тут же включил режим заботливого старшего брата, — не гоняй так по лестнице, не ребенок ведь уже. Что за спешка?

— Да-да, — раздраженно ответил Цукишима, так и не разобравшись, отвечает он на эти слова Акитеру или продолжает старый разговор. — Рост у него был двести один сантиметр. Как такого победишь?

Акитеру моргнул.

— Ты все еще об этом?

— О чем же еще?

— Ну как-то вы победили. Вот тебе и ответ.

Цукишима отвел глаза и признал недовольно:

— Моей заслуги в этом было немного. И не надо так на меня смотреть, выглядишь, как аквариумная рыба.

Акитеру расхохотался. Потешался он над Цукишимой долго и со вкусом, ни в чем в себе не отказал, даже слезы выступили. А отсмеявшись, сказал:

— Слушай, Кей, как насчет посмотреть тренировку моей команды?

***

 

До конца лета оставались считанные дни: мимо Цукишимы, как он и ожидал, прошла вся прелесть летних каникул. Он не бывал в кино, не ездил на пляж и не бездельничал дома, поедая подтаявшее мороженое. Минул Обон, едва задев призрачным рукавом юкаты. Цукишима же по-прежнему не находил в себе и тени сожаления.

Следующий матч предстоял им только в октябре, а до тех пор оставались только тренировки.

Однажды, взглянув на календарь, тренер Укай крепко задумался: сначала потер шею, потом прикоснулся пальцами к губам, словно собирался затянуться, но вовремя вспомнил, что на него смотрели ученики, а во рту не было сигареты, и спрятал руку в карман шорт. Сначала Цукишима не придал этому особого значения — просто заметил, как одну из многих вещей, что попадались на глаза, а потом откладывались в памяти, не принося никакой пользы. Посовещавшись о чем-то с Такедой-сенсеем на следующий день, тренер собрал всех после тренировки. Уже повечерело, сквозь окна просвечивало сизое небо, сегодня — с розоватыми мазками бесформенных облаков.

Тренер пару раз хлопнул в ладони, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Летние каникулы подходят к концу, — начал он. Все вокруг лишь покивали головами: так и есть, тренер, вы правы, тренер. — У кого из вас домашние задания выполнены хотя бы наполовину?

Вопрос этот произвел эффект взорвавшейся бомбы. Далеко не сразу среди гробового молчания послышались нестройные стоны. Цукишима осмотрелся: из всех более-менее спокойными выглядели разве что третьегодки, но Азумане-сан все-таки довольно заметно побледнел. Что уж говорить о Танаке-сане и Нишиное-сане, которые, вероятно, только сейчас вспомнили о своей домашке. Атмосфера легкой паники до того напоминала их разговор с Такедой-сенсеем перед летними тестами, что Цукишима не сдержал усмешки.

— Так и думал, — кивнул тренер. — Хотя не мне это говорить, таких проблем с успеваемостью, как в прошлый раз, все-таки лучше избегать. Завтра тренировки не будет, отдохните и воспользуйтесь этим временем, чтобы догнать упущенное по своим заданиям.

Не связана ли подобная щедрость с тем, что летом тренера вызывал к себе завуч? Цукишима вовсе не хотел подслушивать, просто оказался в ненужном месте в ненужное время. Завуч говорил что-то о будущем третьегодок и о том, что «клубные достижения это, конечно, хорошо, Укай-кун, но учебой пренебрегать все же не стоит». Примерно месяц спустя Хината и Кагеяма провалили по одному предмету, и хоть за их успеваемостью завуч вряд ли следил настолько пристально, как за третьегодками, интересно, попали ли тренер с Такедой-сенсеем после этого на ковер?

Цукишима выполнял свою домашку понемногу и продвинулся в этом занятии достаточно, чтобы сейчас ни о чем не переживать, но признаваться в этом не собирался. Разве можно отказаться от такого подарка как выходной? Он, конечно, выполнит еще пару заданий — для очистки совести, но убивать на них целый день не планировал.

Ямагучи подергал его за рукав футболки.

— Цукки! — позвал он для верности, отчего-то очень довольный собой.

— Что?

— Позанимаемся вместе?

Хоть они были в одном классе, что делал упор на подготовку к университету, и Ямагучи вполне вытягивал их программу, иногда на него находила неуверенность в собственных силах и касалась зачастую не только учебы.

Цукишима вздохнул. Он мог бы сказать нет. Мог бы.

— Ладно, — помедлив, протянул он.

— Отлично, — просиял Ямагучи. — Тогда давай и остальных первогодок позовем.

— Ты это нарочно, да? — спросил Цукишима, припуская немного раздражения в голос. Лишь немного — потому что сам виноват, бдительности терять нельзя даже с друзьями. А порой — особенно с ними. — Дождался, пока я соглашусь, и только потом упоминаешь, что собрался позвать толпу?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, Цукки.

— Обманщик.

В ответ Ямагучи засмеялся.

— Но вместе ведь веселее.

Цукишима пробурчал:

— Разве что тебе. Не знаю, зачем тебе это нужно, но если завтра вся учеба пойдет коту под хвост, помни, что это только твоя вина.

— Все будет хорошо.

В этом Цукишима сомневался, но промолчал.

Хината воспринял предложение Ямагучи с радостью, оно и неудивительно. Цукишиме, признаться, было трудно представить, что в одиночку Хината действительно потратил бы это время на учебу. Он казался человеком, который до последнего откладывает неприятные и неинтересные ему занятия. Кагеяма особенной радости не проявил, но тоже согласился, хотя Цукишима был уверен: тот бы предпочел еще потренироваться. Ячи-сан, когда Ямагучи позвал и ее, робко спросила: «А точно можно?», а потом несколько раз извинилась за глупый вопрос. Разумеется, если ее позвали, значит, можно.

Собравшись после того, как тренер отпустил всех по домам, принялись выбирать место. Можно было попытать счастья с библиотекой, но Ямагучи, выразительно посмотрев почему-то на Цукишиму, сказал:

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

После этих слов Цукишима поймал на себе и взгляд Кагеямы. О чем тот думал — об их прошлом посещении библиотеки, когда они в очередной раз разругались, или о том, как они вместе ходили в кафе, чтобы позаниматься? Кто его разберет. Сейчас Цукишима, тоже вспомнив о том дне, чувствовал себя неловко под его взглядом. Почему тогда ему пришла в голову мысль о кафе? На кой черт он вообще потащил Кагеяму за собой? Потому что, еще не осознавая того, хотел остаться с ним наедине? Нелепо.

— Нечего так на меня смотреть, — не выдержав, сердито сказал он, сам не до конца уверенный, кому адресовал свои слова, Ямагучи или Кагеяме. — Почему бы не воспользоваться клубной комнатой?

— В подсобке спортзала как раз пылится старый раскладной столик, — вспомнил Ямагучи. — Думаю, тренер разрешит его взять.

— Если только не заподозрит, что вы собираетесь тайком тренироваться, — добавил Цукишима. Принимая во внимание присутствие Хинаты и Кагеямы, он бы на месте тренера и сам подумал, что здесь что-то нечисто.

— А можно… — начал было Хината, но Цукишима отрезал, даже не дослушав:

— Нет.

— Ну почему?!

— Потому что кое-кто тут наверняка свои тетради не открывал с начала каникул.

— Эй, Цукишима, — вмешался вдруг Кагеяма, — не ты ли говорил, что, занимаясь умственным трудом, необходимо делать перерывы?

Вот ублюдок! Цукишима, до этого избегавший зрительного контакта, посмотрел на него в упор. На первый взгляд, Кагеяма казался серьезным, но что-то Цукишиме подсказывало, что эта серьезность напускная и на самом деле над ним смеются.

— Когда это Цукишима такое говорил? — озадаченно спросил Хината. — Не припомню.

— Можешь не напрягаться, у коротышек и память короткая, — фыркнул Цукишима.

— Ах ты!..

Не сводя глаз с Кагеямы, Цукишима приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая: ну и чего ты добиваешься? Но, разумеется, никакого ответа так и не получил. По лицу Кагеямы ничего было не прочитать. Сколько уже раз в последнее время Цукишима задавался вопросом, что у того на уме, но ближе к разгадке так и не стал.

— Значит, с местом определились. — Ямагучи решил предотвратить неизбежный громкий спор. — Встречаемся завтра в клубной комнате, я попрошу у семпаев ключи.

Хината забыл о своей обиде так же легко, как от нее вспыхнул.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. Кагеяма и Ячи-сан синхронно кивнули в знак согласия. На мгновение повисла пауза, а потом все как один обратили взгляды на Цукишиму.

— Цукки? Ты ведь с нами, да?

Похоже, от него требовалось подверждение, как будто сказанных им ранее слов в разговоре с Ямагучи было недостаточно. Ему, кажется, совсем не доверяют.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся он, но не мог не добавить из вредности, — если будет настроение.

***

 

Именно присутствие Цукишимы окончательно убедило тренера, что никто из первогодок не планировал партизанских тренировок, пока за ними никто не приглядывает. Прежде чем Цукишима успел отшатнуться, тренер положил руку ему на плечо, пригвоздив на месте, проникновенно заглянул в глаза и сказал: «Оставляю их на тебя, Цукишима». Слишком растерянный, чтобы как-то это скрыть, Цукишима принял из его рук ключи от спортзала — «забрать стол и мигом обратно, сетку не раскрывать, мячи не трогать и даже не смотреть по сторонам».

— Цукишима-кун на страже порядка, — пропел Хината, когда он запирал дверь. Кагеяма вместе с Ямагучи уже собрали стол в клубной комнате, немного повозившись с расшатанными хлипкими ножками, а Хината отчего-то увязался за ним следом.

— Осторожно, — ему в тон предупредил Цукишима, — полиция волейбольных нравов уже взяла тебя на заметку.

— Страшно как. Неужели самому не хочется побросать мячик?

Ну началось. Только дай слабину, так они давай завлекать на свою темную сторону, на которой, кроме тренировок, ничего другого-то и нет. Цукишима, спрятав ключи, кивнул Хинате в направлении клубной комнаты, и тот, все поняв, пошел следом. Можно было проигнорировать этот вопрос, но Цукишима не стал:

— Не хочется.

— Хм. — И все. Больше Хината ничего не добавил.

Почувствовав невероятное раздражение оттого, что вообще собирается попасться на эту удочку, Цукишима спросил:

— Что еще за «хм»?

— Ну, — легкомысленно сказал тот, — мне казалось, твой ответ изменился.

— Как будто ты знал, каким был мой ответ раньше.

Хината толкнул его в бок острым локтем и, конечно, нашел такое местечко под ребрами, что Цукишима едва не чертыхнулся, до того неприятным вышел контакт. В отместку он, поддавшись этим дурацким играм, потеснил Хинату в сторону, когда они добрались до лестницы, и не позволил подняться первым или идти рядом.

— Чего тут не знать, Злюкишима-кун, — донеслось ему в спину.

— Кто еще тут злюка, — буркнул Цукишима, — держи при себе свои локти.

Так, препираясь, и дошли до клубной комнаты. Когда внутри было немного людей, она уже не казалась Цукишиме такой уж тесной. Низкий столик, за которым всем едва хватило места, чуть шатался всякий раз, когда кто-то из них подавался вперед. Любое неосторожное движение могло вызвать поток жалоб. Цукишима с его ростом не ощущал никакого удобства, но ни Ямагучи, ни Кагеяма, что были немногим ниже него, ничего не говорили, вот и он решил, что не будет.

Из всех заданий у него оставались литература, отчет по физике и пара примеров по математике, закончить которые он не успел в прошлый раз. Цукишима погрузился в работу и довольно скоро перестал отвлекаться и на разговоры, и на дрожь столешницы, которую после пары неровных росчерков ручки по бумаге наловчился предсказывать.

Когда сидевший рядом Кагеяма задел его колено, Цукишима от неожиданности дернулся так резко, что ударился этим же коленом об стол.

— Цукки! — воскликнул Ямагучи. В его тетради по истории красовалась косая линия едва не на половину страницы, но каким-то образом в голосе его было слышно, скорее, удивление, чем злость.

— Прости, — сказал Кагеяма несколько ошарашено. Цукишима его прекрасно понимал. Это еще что за нервная реакция, достойная медицинского молоточка? Провалиться под землю было бы сейчас весьма кстати.

— Прости, Ямагучи, — эхом повторил он, не удостаивая Кагеяму вниманием. Какое-то время Ямагучи еще поглядывал на него, но потом успокоился и наконец вернулся к своему домашнему заданию.

Цукишима списал бы все на случайность и ограниченное пространство — за столом действительно было мало места, — если бы Кагеяма вновь не задел его колено, при этом глядя на Цукишиму, пристально и без всякого стеснения.

В клубной комнате не было кондиционера, поэтому пришлось создавать хоть какой-то сквозняк самим. Открытые настежь окно и дверь пропускали свежий воздух, но вместе с ними с улицы внутрь попадало и тепло. В такую жаркую погоду кожа Кагеямы показалась Цукишиме обжигающей, но он знал: этот эффект от погоды вовсе не зависел.

Притворившись, что указывает Кагеяме на что-то среди его заметок, Цукишима склонился к нему и тихо сказал на ухо:

— Прекращай.

— Я ничего не делаю, — ответил тот, скосив на Цукишиму глаза.

— Продолжай ничего не делать, — резко бросил Цукишима и отодвинулся. Возможно, он и вправду ошибся, а теперь выставил себя дураком? Это ведь не вина Кагеямы, что его подбрасывает от малейшего прикосновения. Он почти убедил себя в этом. Почти — потому что на этот раз Кагеяма не просто слегка задел, а вжался в его колено своим.

Цукишима закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти. Расползающийся по обнаженной коже жар никуда не исчезал. Самым доброжелательным тоном, на который был только способен, он сказал, обращаясь ко всем:

— Никто не хочет пить? Мы с Кагеямой сходим к автомату за углом.

Кагеяма так забавно вскинулся и взглянул на него, что затея, которая еще неясно чем закончится, в глазах Цукишимы уже окупила себя.

— О! — оживился Хината, которого учеба вгоняла в тоску. — А можно с вами?

— Нет, нельзя, и не отвлекайся, — посоветовал Цукишима, ожидая серьезного сопротивления, но Хината лишь надулся.

— Мне тогда зеленый чай, если можно, — попросила Ячи-сан.

— А мне «Покари». — Ямагучи себе не изменял.

— А тебе что, коротышка? — спросил Цукишима у Хинаты, который не торопился делиться пожеланиями.

— Ну-у, — протянул тот, все еще дуясь, — даже не знаю.

— Я понял, раз тебе все равно, куплю бобовый суп.

— Эй!

Цукишима вопросительно приподнял брови, дожидаясь ответа.

— Мне тоже «Покари», — наконец сдался Хината.

Цукишима кивнул и бросил взгляд на Кагеяму.

— Идем.

Тот молча выбрался из-за стола и пошел следом, держась на расстоянии. Цукишима не заговаривал первым, помня об открытой двери в клубную комнату. Спускаясь по лестнице, Цукишима прислушивался к шагам позади и размышлял, к чему это устроил. Ошарашенное лицо Кагеямы уже не казалось достаточной платой за разговор, к которому он не был готов.

Автомат с напитками действительно был совсем рядом. Им повезло со спортзалом: в любой перерыв, даже самый короткий, можно было успеть что-нибудь купить. Когда они дошли до нужного закоулка в хитросплетениях школьной территории, Цукишима резко остановился и обернулся, сложив руки на груди.

— Ну и?.. Что ты задумал?

Кагеяма усмехнулся так знакомо: эта усмешка — наглая, довольная — чаще всего трогала его губы на площадке. Цукишима не позволил себе обмануться, будто он и волейбол для Кагеямы — это вещи одного порядка.

— Возвращаю должок.

Цукишима нахмурился было, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем речь, но память сама услужливо подсунула нужную картину. Спорткомплекс Сендая, они с Кагеямой сидят в ожидании соперников, которых определит текущая игра на площадке. На площадку ни один из них ни разу не взглянул. «Ставлю опыт», — подумал тогда Цукишима, пытаясь оправдаться хотя бы перед самим собой. Только в результатах лучше было никому не признаваться.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Мне извиниться за тот раз?

— Зачем? — удивился Кагеяма. Он, похоже, не до конца понимал, как действовал на Цукишиму, но, возможно, это к лучшему.

— Не знаю. Разве смысл твоих действий не в том, чтобы преподать мне какой-то урок?

Какое-то время Кагеяма просто изучал его лицо, выискивал в нем что-то: от такого пристального внимания Цукишиме стало не по себе, и он первым отвел глаза. Но даже так он чувствовал, как взгляд Кагеямы продолжал скользить по нему, ощупывать так же осязаемо, как если бы это было настоящее — вездесущее — прикосновение.

— Почему ты все время сбегаешь?

— Вообще-то, я стою на месте.

— С тобой так трудно, — во вздохе Кагеямы ему почудилось сожаление. — Совсем не понимаешь намеков.

— Возможно, это потому, что они у тебя такие же дубовые, как ты сам, — пожал плечами Цукишима. — Попробуй лучше.

Кагеяма, казалось, задумался, а Цукишима все прокручивал в голове его фразу. Он умел понимать намеки, просто иногда сознательно предпочитал этого не делать. Так страшно было ошибиться и принять желаемое за действительное! Цукишиме гораздо проще было сказать себе: «Это всего лишь игра твоего воображения, не обольщайся», и двигаться дальше, чем рискнуть и провалиться. Школьные годы закончатся прежде, чем он успеет осознать. Даже чудовища умирают, если дать им достаточно времени, чем хуже любовь?

— Эй, Цукишима, — позвал его Кагеяма. Ветер легонько трепал его волосы, бережно перебирал его челку: так, наверное, сделал бы сам Цукишима, если бы был намного смелее. Если бы Кагеяма только позволил. 

Ветер принес в их закоулок чужие голоса, бросил горстью между ними с Кагеямой, и Цукишима вдруг как-то очень болезненно ощутил, где именно они находятся. Во время каникул в школе почти не оставалось учеников, разве что занимались участники спортивных клубов, рассыпанные по разным залам и тренировочным полям. Стоило бы напомнить Кагеяме: «Мы уже достаточно задержались, давай скорее выберем напитки», но Цукишима не мог заставить себя этого сделать. Уже знакомое притяжение пригвоздило его к земле: неважно, в Токио или Мияги, ни в одной префектуре, ни в одном городе и, наверное, ни в одной вселенной у него не получилось бы сейчас от Кагеямы уйти.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Кагеяма. — Так лучше?

И сказал он это так бесхитростно и буднично, словно говорил каждый день, просто Цукишима не хотел этого замечать. Пустота вытеснила из головы все лишнее, освободила в ней достаточно места, чтобы эхо голоса Кагеямы насовсем поселилось в черепной коробке. Грохочущее сердце, которое уже давно находилось в свободном падении, кто-то наконец поймал в открытые ладони.

Между двумя постройками, возле которых располагался автомат, был небольшой проход, укрытый тенью даже в самый жаркий день. Кагеяма подошел чуть ближе: Цукишима попался в синеву его глаз, как в паутину. От былой усмешки не осталось и следа, но серьезное лицо Кагеямы, пусть хмурое, пусть совершенно не соответствующее только что произнесенным словам, все равно казалось Цукишиме красивым. 

— Смотрю, ты в себе уверен, — ровно заметил Цукишима, когда тот подошел почти вплотную. В его жизни еще не было большей лжи, чем эта ровность тона. — Что, если я скажу, что ненавижу тебя?

— Почему-то мне кажется, что это неправда.

— Да, — неожиданно легко для самого себя согласился Цукишима, — сойдемся на этом.

Кагеяма потянулся к его лицу: чуть огрубевшие кончики пальцев оставляли невидимый след, по которому можно было чертить карты прикосновений. Щеки Цукишимы вспыхнули мгновенно и так горячо, как по капле пролитый бензин загорается от небрежно брошенной зажигалки. Кагеяма немного приподнялся, и теперь Цукишима чувствовал на коже его дыхание.

Кагеяма заглянул ему в глаза, будто давая Цукишиме последнюю возможность его оттолкнуть. 

«Оставайся на месте», — приказал себе Цукишима. Он и вправду трус, всегда им был — решал что-то, но не мог довести до конца. Хотел чего-то — но страшился себе это позволить, хоть оно было прямо перед ним. Кагеяма был куда честнее него. Насколько же прочно в Цукишиме было вшито стремление к побегу? Какие швы нужно распороть, чтобы от него избавиться? 

Разозлившись на себя, Цукишима сам ткнулся Кагеяме в губы и почувствовал, как тот, улыбнувшись в поцелуй, устроил ладонь у него на шее. От этого хозяйского жеста Цукишима поплыл. Поцелуй получался таким же неловким, как и в прошлый раз, и все же что-то ощущалось по-другому. Цукишима приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Кагеямы, напористый и жадный. Они сталкивались носами, и пару раз Кагеяма чуть не сбил с Цукишимы очки.

— Можно снять? — хрипло спросил он, уже почти касаясь дужек. Этот жест и развеял оцепенение.

— Нет, — резко ответил Цукишима. Может, глупо, но казалось: стоит снять очки, и он предстанет перед Кагеямой уязвимым. 

— Мешают же.

— Нет. 

Лицо у Кагеямы сделалось таким искренне огорченным, что Цукишима, хоть и совершенно нелогично, почувствовал себя виноватым. 

— Я плохо вижу вблизи, — нехотя объяснил он, что в равной степени могло бы значить: «Поэтому мне неуютно» или «Хочу видеть твое лицо».

— О. 

К какому варианту пришел Кагеяма, Цукишима решил не уточнять. Поддев очки, он все же отступил в сторону и сказал:

— Наверное, нам лучше поторопиться.

Не дожидаясь, пока Кагеяма начнет спорить, Цукишима размашисто прошел мимо него. Нужно было как-то вернуть самообладание, поэтому он начал болтать. Изначально это была не его привычка — Акитеру или, может, Ямагучи, — но он подобрал ее, и теперь она проявила себя. — Зеленый чай, два «Покари», себе я возьму кофе. А ты что будешь? Как всегда, молоко? 

Когда ответа не последовало, Цукишима обернулся. Кагеяма просто смотрел на него и молчал, и молчанием этим помалу вытаскивал Цукишиму из скорлупы, заставлял сделать шаг.

Сколько ни произнеси, всё будет мало. Сколько ни произнеси, не исчерпать это море до самого дна. Цукишима вновь подошел к Кагеяме — размеренно и неторопливо, как человек, которому больше неохота бежать, — и взял его за руку. 

— Эй, Кагеяма, — решился он. — Я тебя тоже.

Нашлась, наконец, его остановка. Прямо здесь.


End file.
